


I Now Pronounce You Jared and Jensen

by xDarkDesires



Series: I Now Pronounce You... [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/pseuds/xDarkDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As predicted this was all Chad's fault. He'd screwed up. Not just puking on a hooker or getting arrested screwed up. Nope. He's managed to get Jared and Jensen banned from student housing, making them homeless as they're about to start their final year of college thousands of miles from home. There is one place in their price range though. The only problem is that the buyer will only sell to a married couple. They're both straight but they also need to graduate and it's too late to transfer closer to home. They're best friends and it would only be for a year and then things could go right back to normal... they could so do this!... or so they thought... right up until 'I do'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking Chad.

\----xxx----

“Marry me?” it was so quiet Jared wasn’t even aware he’d said it until it was too late. 

“What did you say?” 

“I said marry me?” Jared was just going to go bury himself in a hole on the other side of the world. Nobody would miss him or his total lack of brain to mouth coordination. 

“That’s what I thought you said” the look of disbelief and something not too far away from disgust hit Jared like a punch in the gut “what I don’t understand is _why_ you asked me. Jared you’re straight, hell, I’m straight. In fact I’m so straight that pretty soon people are going to start using me as a ruler. Also, last I checked I was your best friend not long term ‘I wanna marry you’ boyfriend” typical Jensen, always having to focus on all the tiny details. 

“That’s just technicalities that we can worry about later. You’re right Jen, you’re my best friend which is why it’s so brilliant, we know all there is to know about each other” Jared was pretty confidant with his plan but apparently Jensen was set to ruin it. 

“There’s just one teeny tiny little detail you seem to be missing Jared”

“Which is?” 

“Ooh I don’t know… maybe the fact that neither one of us is gay or in love with each other? And I don’t know about you but my ass is not up for discussion. No way” Jensen covered said ass with his hands to emphasize his point. 

“I didn’t say bend over and take it up the ass Jen, I said marry me. I can assure you that your ass is the _last_ thing I have on my mind”

“Admit it Padalecki, you’re just trying to get in my pants! My mamma warned me about guys like you” Jensen was joking of course, sarcasm and humour was Jensen’s way of avoiding just about everything. 

“We can’t get student housing for our last year Jen and if we have nowhere to live then we can’t graduate because we can’t even go to college here! The only housing available is for married couples and last I checked you had to marry someone to be part of a married couple! I’m trying to fix our situation here”.

“Jared we wouldn’t even _be_ in this situation if it wasn’t for your stupid fucking friend! You should have just admitted that we had nothing to do with it instead of being all noble and getting us banned from student housing!” Jensen launched out of his chair and slammed his fist into the nearest wall “fucking Chad!” in his whole life Jared hadn’t ever seen Jensen so angry.

“I was going to take the blame by myself Jen, you didn’t have to get involved!” 

“How could I _not_ get involved! You’re stupidly over friendly and are unhealthily nice to freaking everyone, if it was just you then you would have been expelled, I did what I had to” Jensen didn’t have to back Jared up at all but Jared had the highest grades in all his classes and Jensen wasn’t prepared to sit back and watch it all get torn away from him because of Chad Michael fucking Murray and his stupid (yet awesome, but so not the point!) parties! 

“We’re not having this argument again. Chad screwed up, I’m a good friend and you’re an amazing one, end of. There’s four weeks until we can apply for that house and we _need_ to get it but the only way we can get it is if we’re married. It’s just for our senior year or until we can find somewhere else that we can afford, then you can divorce me” Jared had spent several days detailing his plan, this could work. They already knew everything about each other and were way more touchy feely than regular best friends, a lot of people who didn’t know them thought they were a couple anyway. All they need is a marriage certificate, wedding rings, a wedding photo and to write a couple of words about why they married each other. It was so doable. 

“And where exactly do you expect to make an honest man out of me?” Jensen asked coyly and raised an eyebrow “last I checked there is nowhere in Texas that accepts gay marriages” Jared was going to enjoy wiping that look off his face. 

“Unless you’ve hit your head on something you’ll remember that we just so happen to be heading to Vegas this weekend for Chad’s birthday. It will be the perfect time for a bachelor party and the perfect opportunity to get hitched. You just know everybody has been waiting for us to come out as a couple, they’ll be too excited to realise it’s not real. We don’t even have to go on a honeymoon”.

“Fuck you Padalecki, if you’re marrying my ass then you’re taking me on a damn honeymoon! It’s the least you can do! I hear Hawaii is nice this time of year” Jensen folded his arms over his chest as he leaned back on the counter in Jared’s parent’s kitchen and raised an eyebrow towards Jared. 

“I… uh… is that a yes?” It was summer time in Texas but Jared’s not sure that’s the reason the room suddenly got a hell of a lot warmer.

“Looks like we just got engaged future Mr Ackles” Jensen was far from happy with the decision but they had nowhere to live and he really didn’t want three years of studying to go to waste for either of them. 

Jared’s jaw almost hit the floor _’Jensen said yes?’_ They were going to get married… in just three days. This was too much to process, even if it had been Jared’s idea he’d never in a million years thought Jensen would agree. He had to sit down. 

“Jared, you okay? Talk to me man” Jensen was pissed at the situation but Jared had gone pretty pale in the past thirty seconds and he had every right to be worried about his fiancé… _’oh god, fiancé’_ Jensen couldn’t help but cringe at the words in his mind. 

“Why do I have to have your name?” it wasn’t the smartest thing Jared could have said but it was the only thing that came to mind. 

“Jensen Padalecki? Come on man that’s just torture and Padalecki-Ackles… well… that’s just too much of a mouthful. Besides, Jared Ackles has a nice ring to it. Speaking of rings, we should go shopping for them before we go to Vegas. I‘m not wearing no cheap ass ring that won’t even be real gold, can we get white gold rings by the way? I only wear silver jewellery and I don’t want it to look stupid”. 

“Jensen you’re babbling” Jared had always found it kind of cute how Jensen rambled on when he was nervous but right now he needed some silence to get his head together. 

“Right… well… I’m going to let you get your head together and go tell Chris and Danneel the good news and you can call your sucky friends. Sound ok?” 

“Yeah, sounds good. You sure? I could come with you if you want? Moral support from your fiancé and all” it just wasn’t fair how easily that word rolled off Jared’s tongue. “Are we telling them the truth or letting them think that all this time we’ve actually been doing it?” 

“Nah I’ll be fine but I’ll wait until after we’re married to tell my family, I don’t think I could deal with fake coming out and a fake wedding with my parents and friends all in one day. We’ve got to be believable so we’re going to have to tell them we’ve been together this whole time. You remember when we went to that big fancy restaurant three years ago when we moved to LA, the really expensive one?” Jared simply nodded, it had been the end of their first semester at college and they thought they deserved a treat for not killing each other or Chad in the close confides of a dorm room “well that was our first date. I’m a classy guy so I think it’s only fair that we’d go to a classy place”.

“This is coming from the guy who lost his virginity in the back seat of his brother’s car in a Burger King car park when he was fifteen?” Jared grinned at the bitch face Jensen was currently sporting “your brother was inside the Burger King too right? Drove you and the girl there… what was her name again?”

Jensen just shrugged “like I’d know”.

“Classy guy Jen, classy guy”. 

“Fuck you Mr walking cliché” Jensen was still sporting the bitch face while he put on his most ridiculous mocking voice “ooh I’m Jared Padalecki and I lost my virginity on prom night to the girl that I had been crushing on all throughout high school and it was beautiful and magical in a lovely hotel room” his face turned to a grin “didn’t you dump her like a week later? Classy guy Jay, classy guy”. 

Jared laughed at the repetition “the difference between me and you Jen is I accept I wasn’t a very classy guy back then. You better shape up if you wanna be married to me” he winked at Jensen _actually fucking winked!_ before heading into the living room and switching on his laptop “guess I’ve got a honey moon to book. Call me and let me know if I have to avoid Chris with a shotgun yeah?” 

That was about as close to a goodbye as Jensen was going to get and he was okay with that, maybe things were going to work out just fine after all. Except the whole pretending to live with your husband when you’re only twenty one in order to graduate from college because it’s too late to transfer closer to home thing… it was going to be just fine. Maybe. Okay probably not. This was going to crash and burn spectacularly and he’d be left to clear up the wreckage. Fucking Chad!

\----xxx----

Jared spent the best part of two hours booking their ‘honeymoon’ in a beautiful beach side resort in Hawaii just as Jensen requested. It seemed like a perfect package deal with a complimentary professional photograph at a location of your choice, sunset dinner cruise, full buffet and a room with a sea view. He then had to reschedule their flight tickets so that they could fly out to Hawaii instead of back to Texas with Chad and Chris, it was probably the most stressful conversation Jared had ever had. If Jensen found something to complain about then Jared might just drown him in the resort pool, then he’d have to get the house anyway because he was widowed and surely the guy selling the place had a heart!

He sighed and rubbed at his temple willing away the headache that was forming. Jensen had left a little over three hours ago and he hadn’t heard anything from him since, he guessed he should call him to check everything went alright but he’d promised to let everyone know. He scrolled to Chad’s name first and took a deep breath, if he didn’t have a headache before he was definitely going to get one now. 

Chad picked up on the first ring “Jay my main man what can I do for you on this fine afternoon?”

“What’s got you so chipper?” Chad was a miserable fucker when he was sober and it was a little too early in the day to be hammered, even by Chad’s standards. 

“Well you know how it is, not every day you start a two day countdown till Vegas now is it?” 

“I guess… hey… speaking of Vegas…” 

“No you can’t hire me a stripper Jay! Oh, well okay then if you insist I suppose I’ll suffer through it!” 

“It’s not that”.

“Can you hire me a stripper anyway?” if Jared could see through the phone he could guarantee Chad would be doing his best at puppy dog eyes right now, which would fail miserably because Jared was the master of puppy dog eyes. Plus Chad’s eyes are just too squinty to pull it off. 

“Dude I’ll hire you a damn hooker if you give me your blessing” the last time Chad had an encounter with a hooker he’d ended up drinking too much vodka and puking all over her, it was the best birthday Chad ever had but it was beside the point. Chad was obsessed with sleeping with a hooker ever since. 

“Shit Jay what have you done! The only way you’d hire me a hooker is if you’ve done something really bad. You don’t have to spend your money on me now Jay. If it’s really that bad then I’m here for you no matter what. I got your back man” Jared couldn’t help but smile, Chad is an inconsiderate douchebag ninety nine point nine percent of the time but he has his moments. 

“Well this weekend”.

“Yeah…”

“In Vegas”.

“Right…”

“Uh…”

“Dude spit it out!” 

“I’vebeenseeingJensenforthreeyearsandwe’remadlyinloveandgoingtogetmarriedwhenwegotoVegasisthatokaywithyou?” Jared always spoke fast when he was anxious about saying something but the speed he said that had to be some kind of a record.

“Okay Jay… now say that again at the speed a _human_ can understand… who are you marrying?” 

“Jensen”

“Shit are you serious!?” 

“Yeah… we’ve been seeing each other for three years and we’re totally in love with each other so I asked him to marry me when we go to Vegas this weekend… booked a honeymoon in Hawaii and everything. Please tell me you’re okay with this? I’ll let you plan our bachelor party for Friday night, then we’ll get married on the Saturday and celebrate your birthday straight after. Please don’t be mad” Jared took a deep breath and waited for shit to hit the fan, he couldn’t believe he was ruining Chad’s birthday for him to fake marry his fake boyfriend. However this _was_ Chad’s fault… if he hadn’t thrown a huge party in their dorm with a bunch of strippers and weed and then got caught by the Dean and let Jared and Jensen take the rap then none of this would be happening. 

“Are you kidding me? This is the best news I’ve heard all week!”

“I know and I’m so sorry I promise I’ll… wait… what?” did Chad just say it was the best news he’d had all week? The hell? 

“I’m going to Vegas for my birthday, get to throw a killer bachelor party _and_ I’m a hundred bucks richer! Dude you and Jensen fucking rock! I love you homos!” 

“Call me a homo one more time and I’ll hit you so hard your squinty eyes will correct themselves”.

“Dude that hurt!” 

“It will hurt. Trust me. How are you a hundred bucks richer anyway?” 

“Duh… Chris bet me that your husband to be was a hundred percent straight but I bet that you’d come out and admit that you’re fucking before we gradated. Misha thought one of you was pining after unrequited love but I was totally right! Fuck yeah! Just call me the Chad love guru” he was too smug for words right now and Jared sort of wanted to punch him anyway. Though he was beginning to wonder what everyone thought about them considering they thought enough was going on to place a hundred dollar bet on it. Wow today couldn’t get much worse. 

He sighed “Well we love each other and are getting married so yeah Chad I guess you win the bet. I got to go, people to tell and all” 

“It’s okay Jay man you can say it to me, you want to go fuck Jenny instead of chat to me. I understand, it’s cool. But can I ask you a question first?”

Why did Jared just _know_ he was going to regret this? “Shoot”.

“Which one of you is the bottom?” 

“Bye Chad”. 

Jared hung up before he had a chance to hear anything else that might escape from Chad’s mouth if given half a chance. He definitely couldn’t deal with any more conversations like this and so instead sent off a text message to Misha, Sandy, Genevieve, Katie, Mike, Tom and Jason. 

**Jared:** hey guys, so… me and Jensen are getting married this weekend while we’re all in Vegas… Surprise! 

It wasn’t one of Jared’s finer moments but he didn’t care anymore, the sooner everyone knew the better. It took all of twenty seconds for the replies to start coming through. 

**Sandy:** I can’t believe you just came out _and_ announced your wedding via text message. It’s not like I didn’t know you two were screwing but you could have at least called me! Congratulations by the way! Both of you can expect big sloppy ‘yay you’re gay’ kisses when I see you Friday! xx

**Katie:** ha! I’ll believe that when Jensen starts talking to my face instead of my chest. 

**Misha:** I’ll drink to that! Sucks to be Chris right now though, wish I was down there to see his face! Why’d you have to come out during summer break? You guys are so inconsiderate! I’d have loved to see the epic Chad/Chris battle! I’ll make sure a round’s on me on Friday night then! Bring on Vegas baby! 

**Jason:** congrats man… I think? 

**Genevieve:** give him one for me ;) seriously though… If Sandy beats me to the position of your fag hag then I’ll have to kick some ass! So happy for you guys! x

**Tom:** great! I owe Mike lunch now, you ass! 

**Mike:** you got me free lunch! I love you guys! Go have bum sex and create beautiful ass babies.

Jared didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the replies he got. His friends were all so supportive of his fake gay relationship. They didn’t care and were actually happy for him. A lot of real gay people would kill for friends like his and here he was lying to them. “Shit” he cursed himself.

\----xxx----

Jensen knew three things: one, he was engaged to his best friend and roommate Jared, two, they were getting married in just a few short days and three, Chris was seriously pissed at him for some reason. Jensen was praying Chris wasn’t homophobic because he could really do without his friend hating him for having a fake boyfriend.

He’d been with Chris, Steve and Danneel for four hours and Chris had been silent for three hours and fifty five minutes. Jensen had been receiving sympathetic looks from Steve and Danneel the whole time. He also got a grin and a massive thumbs up from Danneel when Chris wasn't looking. He would have left by now but Chris is one scary son of a bitch when he’s like this. Finally, Chris spoke.

“Do you love him?” 

_Shit_ Chris wasn’t supposed to ask that “yeah. I really do” Jensen was a drama major. He could pull this off easy. That’s what he told himself anyway, Chris didn’t look too convinced. 

“Does he love you?”

“More than I deserve” that wasn’t really a lie, Jared did love him, like a friend, like a totally heterosexual friend and after all the shit him and Jensen have gone through throughout their lives he really didn’t deserve a friend like Jared. 

“Then I’m happy for you both and will be glad to be there with you on your big day” Chris finally gave him a genuine smile much to the relief of everyone in the room “but I’m going to fucking kill Chad”.

_You and me both_ Jensen thinks. “Why what’s he done now?”

“I owe him a hundred bucks cause you and Jared came out before graduation, I thought you’d wait until after”.

“You were betting on me… and Jared… to be gay?” 

All Chris could manage was a guilty shrug “if it makes you feel any better I’m the one who lost?” 

It kind of does make him feel a little better but he feels really guilty that his friend is down a hundred bucks, to Chad of all people. Fucking Chad! Jensen should just kill him and go to prison. Life would be a lot simpler. He was on the brink of confessing everything when his cell rang in his pocket, the caller I.D said that it was Jared, great, time to see if his acting classes had finally paid off. 

“Hey babe” Jensen wanted to cringe at the pet name. 

“Hey sexy” Jensen really did cringe at Jared’s reply “what’s with the babe?” 

“I’m at Chris’s” he stands up and heads over to Chris’s bedroom seeking some privacy. 

Chris took this as a golden opportunity to shout after him “dude don’t have phone sex in my house!”

That was shortly followed by Danneel’s “but if you do then let me watch!”

Jensen groaned at that, much to Danneel’s delight. “Sorry about that, guess they took it kinda well” a faint smile ghosted across his lips at Jared’s chuckle on the other line. 

“Yeah everyone on this end took it pretty good too, Chad’s a hundred bucks richer and Katie thinks you stare at her chest too much but other than that everyone seems cool. I’ve booked our honeymoon by the way”.

“Oh yeah, Where at?” 

“It’s called The Royal Lahaina Resort in sunny Hawaii, we got a room with a sea view for one whole week”.

“Shit Jay you didn’t really have to take me to Hawaii! That was a joke, can you even afford this? We can just stay in Vegas a couple extra days or something, it’s not like I’m looking for romantic walks along a sandy beach”.

“Let’s just say I finally dipped into my overly large trust fund. I think we deserve an amazing holiday in Hawaii with the year we’re about to have. Don’t you?” 

“Yeah I guess but Jay that’s a lot of money” Jensen wasn’t exactly short for money himself, in fact he was pretty damn rich thanks to his parents setting him up with a nice trust fund but he knew the value of money and wasn’t big on wasting it. Which is why they haven’t been able to get a place in LA, with a certain budget and everybody wanting to live there it becomes virtually impossible. 

“You wanted a honeymoon and you’re a ‘classy’ guy so I got us a room, only the best for my future husband” Jensen could practically hear the grin in Jared’s voice and couldn’t help but smile back. Smiling at being his very male best friend’s future husband? Weird… Jensen felt a little uneasy about that but chose to ignore it. 

“You’re actually sweet sometimes Jay, who’d have known?”

“Only for you babe” Jared was home alone as far as Jensen knew, there was no need for him to go along with the charade. Obviously he’s just getting used to saying it so that he doesn’t mess up around their friends, yeah, that’s what he’s doing. 

“So I was thinking…”

“Don’t hurt yourself”.

“Ass”.

“You _want_ my ass” 

“Dude! That’s gross!”

“Ha! So anyway… you were thinking?”

“Yeah… we should go shopping for rings tomorrow?”

There was a thud outside the door as Danneel fell into the room “please tell me the rings you’re going shopping for tomorrow are cock rings!” Danneel wasn’t very familiar with boundaries, she was a girl who spoke her mind and Jensen loved that about her. Right now though he’d just like to kick her skinny little ass! 

“Wedding rings” he shot Danneel a glare from where she was still situated on the floor of Chris’s room “look Jare I gotta go”.

“Ooh please don’t stop having phone sex on my account” Danneel offered. 

“You wish” was all Jensen could shoot back. 

Jared laughed on the other end of the phone “as much as I’d love to fulfil Danneel’s crazy fantasies I think it’s best I leave you to it” Jared’s voice turned mocking “I love you snuggle bunch” and Jensen added Jared to his hit list… right after Chad and Danneel. He’d have to say it back, why wouldn’t he say I love you to the guy he’s marrying? Oh that’s right, because he’s fake fiancé has an asshole friend and he’s not actually marrying the man he loves. Wait. The _man_ he loves? Jensen really needed to sort out his inner monologue. All this wedding stuff was making him lose his mind. 

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too Jare” maybe two could play at this game “hey Jare?” 

“Yeah?” he could hear a slight slurping down the other end of the line, perfect. 

He put on his best seductive voice, which was pretty damn seductive if he does say so himself, he’d definitely fuck himself after using that voice “Make sure you’re naked for me when I get back”.

Danneel’s squeal and Jared choking on his drink on the other line almost made the wedding worth it. That’d teach him the fucker. “See if you have any chocolate sauce in” ‘cause yeah, Jensen could be kinky “I’ll be back in an hour babe” he hung up to the sound of Jared still coughing down the phone, would serve him right if he choked to death from the situation he’s put Jensen in. 

He suddenly realised Danneel was staring at him with something close to awe in her eyes “I really hope I love someone as much as you do one day” her voice was quiet and for once deadly serious.

“What do you mean?” Jensen tried to stop his voice from shaking but it was a little hard. 

“Your smile when you talk to him is a little breath taking Jen, it’s beautiful. I can see just how much you love him with every word and when you said ‘I love you’ wow, I never knew love was so strong. Then you had to go ruin it by being all kinky” she lost all seriousness with an overly dramatic wink and grinned. This was better, joking he could deal with because seriously... What the hell was Danneel talking about? “I will pay you to let me come over and watch”. 

“Sorry sunshine but it’s for our eyes only” Jensen added a wink of his own into the mix. 

“Our as in… me and you”.

“As in me and Jared”.

“Worth a shot” Danneel finally climbed to her feet and headed back to where Chris and Steve had started playing guitar in the other room. 

Danneel’s words hung round Jensen’s head for a long time after she had left the room, he had no idea where she’d gotten those thoughts from because he sure as hell didn’t love Jared, not like that. The conversation had come easily to him because he was an actor, he was playing his part. Mostly…

\----xxx----


	2. Vegas Baby!

\----xxx----

The two days before they all braved the three hour flight from Dallas to Vegas were nothing but awkward. Jared and Jensen had both been receiving congratulations for something that shouldn’t even be happening, lucky for them only four of their friends lived in Dallas and the rest were spread out across the states but in just an few hours they would actually see all of their friends again and have to pull off being an actual couple. Jensen considered himself a good actor and Jared considered himself touchy feely enough to pull it off but Jensen wasn’t sure how long he could keep up the charade in public. 

Jensen almost managed to calm himself down until the realisation that they’d be getting married in just twenty four hours became all he could think about. It wasn’t real, it didn’t mean anything. They were both straight guys getting hitched to get a house, no feelings attached. So why did Jensen feel like he was about to throw up? And more disturbingly, why was the sick feeling totally unrelated to how gross it would be to be married to a guy? 

“Jensen you’re freaking me out” Jared’s voice reluctantly dragged Jensen out of his thoughts. They were in a cab on the way to the airport where they were meeting Chad, Chris, Steve and Danneel and Jensen had been close to hyperventilating ever since they left Jared’s house thirty minutes ago. 

“I don’t know if I can do this Jay” Jensen whispered, he really didn’t. 

“I know you can. You get to virtually humiliate me with all your stories about me, only you get to actually make some up this time, it’s like your favourite thing to do” Jared took Jensen’s hand in his own and it felt a lot more intimate than just friends “we can do this” Jared’s earnest expression almost made Jensen want to believe him and the fact that he was holding Jared’s hand without puking was definitely a good sign, right? 

“Get married or flunk out of college, not exactly little inconveniences are they?” Jensen forced a slight laugh out but it was a sucky attempt to cover the nerves. 

“It’s only an inconvenience if you let it be” Jared squeezed his hand for reassurance as the cab pulled up outside the airport where Chad was currently hitting on a pair of girls who clearly weren’t interested and Chris, Steve and Danneel were perched on top of their suitcases catching a few rays while they waited for them. Jensen took a shuddering breath and forced out a smile that looked at least partially confident before opening the cab door while Jared settled the tab, he got their suitcases out of the trunk, slightly larger ones than their friends seeing as they were heading straight from Vegas to their honeymoon _oh god, too much wedding thought_ Jensen had to stop thinking about it before he had a full blown panic attack. 

Jared could practically feel the nerves buzzing out of Jensen. If he didn’t cool it then they were both going to get their cover blown before they could even get married. Once the cab driver drove off he quickly gathered Jensen into a hug before whispering “it’s ok” in his ear and gently soothing his palm down his back, he felt Jensen relax into his grasp before a noise from behind them caused Jensen to jump back from him like he had the plague. 

“Ahem” Chad coughed “I know you guys are new to the whole PDA thing and are getting married tomorrow, all in love, blah, blah, blah… but it’s my birthday and there’s a plane over there with my name on it so get your asses in gear and come on!” he didn’t give either of them a chance to reply before grabbing his suitcase and practically running into the airport, they all had no choice but to follow him.

\----xxx----

So far things hadn’t been too bad, the airport had gone okay, everyone seemed happy for them and totally oblivious to the fact that neither one of them was even remotely attracted to the other one. They just had a three hour plane journey to survive before they got to see everyone else and then they could hide away in the hotel room until Jensen got his shit together, easy. 

The plane took off without a hitch and Jensen felt his eyes slowly drifting closed and his body instinctively leaning towards Jared. They were in front of their friends and they were supposed to be a couple, so this was completely normal, might as well milk it for all it’s worth. Jensen sighed heavily and leaned up against Jared’s shoulder, his arm automatically wrapped around Jensen’s shoulders and he couldn’t help but snuggle into the warmth of Jared’s body and listen to the steady beat of his heart. The tension easily drained away from him with Jared keeping him safe, Jared always kept him feeling safe and relaxed, like he was built as Jensen’s personal stress reliever. 

Jared tried to listen to Chad’s babbling about how awesome Vegas was going to be but he couldn’t help being overly aware of the warm sleepy weight pressed up against his left side, Jensen was snoring softly and his left hand was resting over Jared’s abdomen. This wasn’t the first time they’d fallen asleep on each other, but it was the first time they’d purposely clinged to one another. Jared was a little confused at the fuzzy feelings that went along with that but he’d figure it out sooner or later, preferably later, while drunk so that he could forget it, that sounded good. 

After a torturous hour of listening to Chad babble on he switched places with Danneel and Jared could finally get some sleep, he hadn’t slept much the night before from nerves and would really like to get in at least an hours rest before their bachelor party tonight. He slouched a little in his seat, tightened his arm slightly around Jensen and tilted his head to rest on top of Jensen’s. He smelt _really_ good and Jared couldn’t stop himself from breathing in deeply as his eyes became too heavy to keep open. 

Jensen’s eyelashes slowly fluttered open after what seemed to be the best nap of his life. He was pressed up tight against a warm body and could feel Jared’s steady breaths against his forehead and the slow rise and fall of his stomach under Jensen’s palms. He smiled, he was finally content. Not even the little patch of drool he’d left on Jared’s shirt was enough to ruin his mood. However, if Jared drooled on his head then there’s no way he could forgive him for that. The plane was getting ready to land so he gently nudged Jared awake and tilted his head up slightly towards Jared’s so that he could face him. 

“Come on babe, time to wake up” Jensen soothed.

Jared groaned “no, having an awesome dream”.

“About me?” Jensen teased.

“Why dream when the reality is better than any fantasy?” Jared’s gaze locked with Jensen’s and the moment was way too intimate for Jensen to be comfortable with. To make things worse a very sleepy looking Jared leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and Jensen wasn’t even the slightest bit grossed out. The thought scared him. Did Jared feel something towards him, like, _something_ , something?

“You guys are just too sickeningly cute! I just have two words… three some?” Danneel was virtually drooling over them and Jensen couldn’t help but role his eyes. Of course Jared was doing it for their audience, he’d become a better actor than Jensen and he wasn’t even a drama major. Stupid Padalecki and his stupid higher than average intelligence. 

“Sorry sugar but this ass is all mine” Jared answered easily and tightened his grip protectively around Jensen “I’m not up for sharing him with anyone” nobody had ever cared about Jensen as anything other than a one night stand before and even though Jared was faking it, it kind of warmed his heart a little. 

“Such a waste” was all Danneel could say before the plane tyres hit the asphalt and the only thing filling the air was a whoop from Chad. 

“Yeah! Vegas baby! Lock up your daughters ‘cause CMM is in town!” this was going to be a long weekend.

\----xxx----

The past few hours had been difficult. They’d managed to keep up their charade in front of everyone and had received a huge round of congratulations. Jared was even impressed that Jensen didn’t once make conversation with Katie’s chest. He was a better actor than he gave him credit for. They were looking forward to getting an extra hours’ sleep in before they all hit the town for Jared and Jensen’s bachelor party and so said quick goodbyes to everyone as they headed for their hotel room with Misha. 

“If you’re going for a quickie then please remember that your room is directly next to mine and I’m about to go take a shower, last thing I want to hear is Jensen getting bummed” Misha Collins, blunt as ever. 

“What makes you think I’m a bottom!” Jensen couldn’t help but screech and then cringe at the crippling laughter that overcame Jared and the disgusted looks from a couple passers-by. 

“Honey, you ain’t no top” Misha stated “I picture you as a _very_ pushy bottom”.

“Fuck you! I am _not_ a pushy bottom!”

“But you are a bottom?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Didn’t deny it either Jenny, all I’m saying”. 

“Jared! Little help here!” 

Jared laughed and swung an arm around Jensen’s shoulder “you’re not _that_ pushy babe”. 

“Fuck it. I hate you both” Jensen practically growled “I’m cutting you off. You’re never getting sex again”. 

“Second thoughts Misha you’re right, he _is_ a pushy bottom” Jared laughed as they reached their hotel room “We’ll see you at seven in the lobby right Mish?”

“I’ll be there. Remember, the walls are thin!” Misha grinned as he walked the short distance to the next door and entered his room. 

Jensen was pissed, he was _not_ in any way shape or form a bottom! He just wasn’t! He totally wasn’t even curious to find out what it might actually feel like, nope, not one bit. He shoved his way past a still chuckling Jared and headed into the room where he came face to face with a huge king size bed in what looked like a pretty damn romantic room. There were candles and hearts on every surface, what the fuck?

“Jared…”

“I swear to god I ordered two queens, Chad must have switched the rooms” Jared looked just about as mortified as Jensen felt. 

“I can’t believe he would do that!” 

“You can’t believe your friend would book the honeymoon suite for his best friends who are getting married tomorrow?” 

“He’s _your_ friend!” Jensen threw himself down on the bed anyway, choosing to ignore the fact that him and Jared were actually going to have to share the bed together “when you say it like that it almost sounds rational”. This was just not fair. 

“We’ll be okay, you know you’re just dying to cuddle up to me again” Jared smirked as he clambered over Jensen and tangled him up in his limbs. His voice dropped to almost a whisper as he pressed his lips to Jensen’s ear “better be able to keep your hands to yourself Jen, don’t want you feeling me up in my sleep” Jensen shivered at the words. 

“In your dreams Jare” Jensen tried to keep the tone light but it was proving to be pretty difficult as it came out just slightly above a whisper. 

Jared was pretty sure that was about the hottest tone of voice he’s ever heard. The only problem is that it came from his very male fiancé “from tonight it will be” Jared’s voice was pretty husky when he wanted it to be and this time he felt Jensen shiver underneath him and was a little unnerved by the fire burning in his stomach at the feeling. It was not supposed to be affecting them like this. 

They probably should have untangled themselves and slept on separate sides of the bed but they couldn’t find the strength or even the desire to move. As predicted Jensen ended up cuddling up to Jared even more and he swore he felt a smile resting on the top of his head, but he was pretty sure he was on some bad acid trip or something any way so was certain that a smile was the last thing Jared would be doing if he could think straight. If any of this could be counted as thinking _straight_ , pun totally intended.

When Jensen awoke an hour later he was too hot wrapped up in Jared’s body heat, he tried to move but was pinned down by all six foot four of Padalecki weight. “Jared you fat fuck, wake up!” 

Jared jumped slightly as he was dragged from his nap by a less than happy Jensen, he looked adorable when he was all pissy and sleep ruffled. “Sorry princess” he grinned and managed to untangle himself as he quickly raced to the shower before Jensen. He laughed at the look of disgust Jensen gave him as he shut the bathroom door. 

“You asshole!”

“Snooze you lose Jenny”.

“I wasn’t snoozing! I was pinned down by your freakishly long limbs, I woke _you_ up!”

“Thanks for letting me use the bathroom first then!” 

“I hate you!” 

“And I love you!” Jared mocked and could just sense the bitch face Jensen was wearing on the other side of the door. He showered as quickly as he could and was virtually thrown from the doorway back into the bedroom as Jensen shoved himself in the bathroom. Jared chuckled as Jensen gave him the finger before rushing to get his own shower in before they had to meet everyone in the lobby in thirty minutes.

\----xxx----

Three hours later they were all more than a little drunk. They’d hired a limousine and taken to the strip, heading into as many casinos and nightclubs as physically possible. Jared and Jensen were probably the most drunk, it was their night after all and they deserved a little down time. Genevieve, Sandy and Katie had headed back to the hotel with Mike, Jason and Tom to get in an early night for the wedding tomorrow followed by Chad's birthday celebration. It was a little strange for Mike to be home before midnight but Jensen was sure something was going on between him and Katie. They had finally settled in a nightclub that had a live band much to Chris’s delight and Jensen was settled on Jared’s lap. It wasn’t that much different to a normal night out except Jared’s fingers were currently hooked through the belt loops on Jensen’s jeans. 

Chad was bleary eyed and grinning at both of them “so tell me…”

“Oh god” Jared and Jensen groaned in unison.

“I love how they do that” Danneel offered “they’re so in sync!” she was currently nursing a bottle of beer and smiling stupidly at them. 

“Yeah it’s magical" Chad dead panned "so tell me. Is gay sex really all it’s cracked up to be?” Chad has very little brain and mouth communication and Jared seriously wondered if he even had a brain for his mouth to communicate with. 

“Well you know Jensen, he just _loves_ the butt sex” Jared grinned as he nudged the back of Jensen’s neck with the tip of his nose. Jensen glared at him, if Jared was going to play this game then Jensen was definitely up for the challenge. 

“Well you know Jared, he just loves asses” he curled his fingers through Jared’s and noted Jared’s body tense slightly before relaxing again, _ha_.

Jared leaned forward and whispered into Jensen’s ear so that only he could hear him “playing chicken are we? Game on Jensen” he slowly sucked Jensen’s ear lobe into his mouth and gently nibbled on it and _fuck_ that felt good. 

Jensen moaned like a porn star at the attention Jared was giving to his ear and maybe it was only partially fake, he shifted his position so that he was straddling Jared’s legs with his arms bracketed either side of his head. He leaned in close and sucked a mark onto Jared’s neck, making sure it would be there for days “bring it Padalecki” he grinned before biting over the mark and feeling Jared shiver underneath him. 

Jensen froze when he felt Jared’s hands sliding up his thighs and curving round to rest on the curves of his ass and squeezing gently. Jensen was suddenly regretting his decision to play this game because fuck it felt good to be doing this. Jared’s smug smirk was enough to make Jensen carry on though as he shifted his hips and ground down hard on Jared’s crotch. Jared visibly swallowed and looked a little terrified as he thrust back up into Jensen, startling a breathy moan from Jensen. Their eyes were locked on each other as they continued to shamelessly grind together, hard and dirty. Neither was even sure if this was a game anymore as they were both visibly turned on, Jensen was more than happy to blame it on the alcohol. 

“Oh god it’s like free porn!” Danneel’s voice broke the intense stare they had going on and Jared felt the heat even more as Jensen blushed on top of him, he couldn’t help but smile. Jensen actually felt shy after openly grinding against Jared in public. That was just adorable. 

“You’re just jealous because this is all you get to see” Jared offered as Jensen cringed and buried his head into Jared’s neck, yeah, adorable was the right word. 

“Damn straight I’m jealous!” Danneel swayed in her seat and Chad wrapped an arm around her to stabilize her, which wasn’t really working because Chad wasn’t in a much better position “or not so straight as it were” she giggled at her own joke and Chad gave Danni a high five and almost fell over with laughter. Drunk Chad and Danneel were officially worse than sober Chad and Danneel. 

They were interrupted when a very drunk and possibly stoned Misha danced his way over and looped an arm around Jensen “Jared, may I steal your fiancé for a dance?” he asked as he pressed his cheek against Jensen’s in what had to be the best practiced puppy eyes Jared had ever seen. Jensen hated dancing but Jared had never lost a game of chicken and he wasn’t about to start now. 

“Be my guest” he said and placed a chaste kiss on Jensen’s other cheek “Jensen _loves_ dancing!” 

“Dick” was all Jensen could get out before he was being lifted off Jared’s knee and dragged to the dance floor where Chris and Steve were already making idiots of themselves. The band had stopped playing and the DJ was playing some sort of crappy dance music that Jensen would gladly never listen to again, however it did have a catchy beat and Misha was clinging to him and swaying them both in time to the music. 

Jensen despised anything to do with dancing and really sucked at it but dancing with Misha was easy and actually fun as hell. Misha’s hands settled on Jensen’s waist and his arms swung around Misha’s neck, they bumped together as they swayed to the music, laughing as Chad and Danneel danced over to them and started doing some warped version of the Macarena. Time seemed to slow down, here with his friends, the times they had together like this were sheer bliss in Jensen’s eyes. He could be himself here and wouldn’t be judged, hell, his friends were crazier than he was half the time. They kept dancing through lame song after lame song until Jensen felt a hard shove against his shoulder and stumbled back, losing his footing and landing on his ass. Jensen looked up the guy above him, there were too guys behind him but the guy in front was clearly looking for a fight. He was just less than six foot tall, muscular build, messy hair and a chiselled face. The guy snickered as Jensen climbed to his feet, he shoved him again, this time harder causing him to collide into Chad who was now glaring at the stranger. 

“Aww, little fag can’t keep his footing” the man sneered as Jensen’s eyes narrowed, if he was sober then this guy would be on his ass right now. Jensen was made of muscle and was downright scary when he used it, he wasn’t built to lose but right now he could barely see straight never mind throw a punch.

“You want to watch your mouth mate cause his fiancé will wipe the floor with you, hell, if he wasn’t so drunk then _he’d_ wipe the floor with you” Chad growled, he was a mouthy little shit at the best of times, add alcohol into the equation and you really start to wonder how this guy wasn’t in a coma already. 

The guy looked down at Misha and laughed “this little homo? He couldn’t wipe the floor with a mop!” he shoved Misha back to prove his point, Misha wasn’t a fighter, never would be. “You’re seriously engaged to that little weakling?” he asked Jensen, laughing. 

The laughter cut short as the stranger was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the nearest wall “no. He’s engaged to _me_ ” Jared snarled “you picked the wrong guy to fuck with”. Jared was standing at his full height and towering above the man, Jared was more muscular than Jensen but he was the most gentle person in the world. To see him using his strength was a little terrifying to say the least. 

No one could have expected the first punch to come from Jared. They were all frozen in shock as he continued to slam his fists into the stranger’s body. “Fag’s are weak huh?” Jared panted “you think they can’t kick the shit out of you macho straight guys huh?” the stranger was blooded up pretty bad and his own friends had completely disappeared. The doormen were nowhere in sight and a crowd of people had gathered to watch the commotion. Jared had completely lost it. His aims were precise and there was no stopping him. It was then that Jensen snapped out of it and shoved into Jared, causing him to step back and let the stranger fall to the floor. “What the hell Jen?” Jared snapped as he tried to move forward to where the guy was now lying on the floor clutching his stomach. 

“Leave it Jared, he’s not worth it” Jensen pleaded as he held his hands on Jared’s chest, holding him back. Jared tried to push past him but Jensen held firm “please” he begged “don’t do this”. The last part was almost a whisper, he wasn’t even sure if he said it out loud “I don’t know what I’d do if you were taken away from me”. 

Those words seemed to trigger something in Jared as he closed the distance between them and wrapped Jensen up in his embrace, leaning towards his ear “he’ll be fine Jen, nobody is going to take me away from you, I swear”. Jared could feel tears forming at the look of horror he had witnessed on everyone’s faces and he felt physically sick for putting that look on Jensen’s face. Whether he was prepared to admit it or not, there was something going on between them that was a little more serious than ‘just friends’. Hopefully if they give it enough time then it will just go away on its own. Jensen was his best friend, always had been and so he’d stick up for him in any fight. However, Jensen had been in fights before and Jared had never laid a finger on anybody but seeing Jensen unable to fight back and being hurt because of a position he didn’t want to be in. Well, that caused Jared to lose control, he hadn’t even hesitated to admit he was Jensen’s fiancé and had assaulted a stranger knowing full well he had two guys as backup who could have easily tried to take Jared on too. He was throwing himself into danger for Jensen, hell, come to think of it, he’d die before he let any harm come to Jensen. “Let’s just go back to the hotel” he sighed and Jensen nodded, though it was a long time before either of them finally moved.

\----xxx----


	3. I Do, I Really Do

\----xxx----

For the third time in two days Jensen awoke in a tangle of Jared’s limbs, this was something they were really going to have to nip in the bud once they got home. He yawned and tried to stretch out his aching muscles but failed miserably, for a skinny guy, Jared was one heavy son of a bitch. He groaned and made a feeble attempt at shoving him off, guy slept like the dead. Jared made some sort of mumbling sound before he rolled over and allowed Jensen room to escape. He raced to the bathroom without even looking back. Jensen wasn’t going to let Jared beat him to it again, he _needed_ a shower more than coffee right now and that’s saying something.

Jensen wasn’t quite sure what to make of last night, Jared had gone all territorial caveman over him and that would have been fine, if he was Jared’s to protect. The problem is that he’s not. Their friends may think he is but Jared once cried because he accidentally stood on a spider. You don’t go from friendly giant to pounding the shit out of someone like it’s nothing just because your fake boyfriend got pushed on his ass. What if it wasn’t nothing… what if it meant something? Jensen’s head hurt too much to even consider that, he was supposed to be getting married in just two hours and he just didn’t have the time or energy to think things through. 

He climbed into the shower and allowed the water to soothe him. Everything was going to be fine. That is until a loud thumping on the door almost caused Jensen to go flat on his ass again as he let out a very manly shriek. Jensen couldn’t hear much over the shower and his own erratic heartbeat from having the shit thoroughly scared out of him but he was pretty sure Jared had shouted something along the lines of “hurry the fuck up” but after the stunt Jared pulled yesterday Jensen took maybe a little longer than necessary to wash his feet. Feet are important, they need to be washed properly or you’ll die. At least, that’s what Jensen told himself to stop him from feeling quite so bad for making Jared wait. 

Jared was glaring at him when he finally emerged from the bathroom “at least it’s not going to feel weird marrying a guy, you take more time in the bathroom than a fucking woman” he muttered “I swear to God if there’s not two bathrooms in the house then I’m divorcing your ass”. 

“Damn you’re pissy this morning! What the hell’s the matter with you?” 

Jared simply flashed his knuckles in answer, they were bruised and a little swollen, looks like maybe Jared is regretting defending Jensen’s honour. Good, this means that it meant nothing and he could go back to crying every time Jensen swatted a spider. 

“Sorry Jare, you didn’t have to do that you know”. 

“I got your back Jen, for better or worse” Jared simply said before locking himself in the bathroom and switching on the shower. If he didn’t stop with the wedding quotes then Jensen would be tempted to throttle him but instead he just sighed and dumped himself down on the couch in their room. He regretted it instantly as his ass was a little more bruised than Jared’s knuckles, hissing at the dull ache he’d awakened he rose to his feet and focused on getting ready instead. 

A few minutes later he was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt, they may be getting married in Vegas and it may be totally fake but they each deserved a real wedding and had agreed on formal attire. Jared emerged from the bathroom wearing something similar and _damn_ he looked good.

“What?” Jared asked “it looks awful doesn’t it? I knew I shouldn’t have borrowed Jeff’s shirt” he started pulling at the sleeves self-consciously before struggling with his tie. 

“No” Jensen argued softly before stepping closer to Jared and slapping his hands away from his tie so that he could fasten it himself “you look good Jare”. He finished fastening the tie but his hands lingered much longer than they should have, Jared’s eyes were locked with his, hazel eyes full of question and something else… heat? Curiosity maybe? If he just leaned up a little then he’d be kissing him and, eww, just gross. The moment was gone as quickly as it came as Jensen gave Jared an affectionate slap on his cheeks “you scrub up well”. 

“Ass” he grinned, seeming glad that the intense moment they just shared hadn’t freaked Jensen out, even though it kind of totally had. 

They heard a slight rustle at the door and neither was surprised when Danneel opened it, dressed in a knee length satin red dress, wielding a credit card. “Shouldn’t you two be having premarital sex for me to walk in on?” she looked genuinely disappointed as she tucked away the credit card into her purse before pulling out a twenty and holding it out behind her. Chris and Misha only then emerged from the hallway looking sheepish but Chris smiled and took the twenty from her. 

“We didn’t want to see anything that we couldn’t un-see” Chris said in form of greeting. 

“What’s that for?” Jensen asked, motioning towards the twenty. Though he wasn’t sure he really wanted to know. 

“I bet you were doing it” Danneel answered “Chris bet you’d be too much of a woman to mess up your outfit”. Jensen put on his best bitch face at them before he crossed the room to find his jacket. “Yes! I knew it! Come to mama”. 

Before Jensen even had time to ask what she was talking about, both Chris and Misha each handed her twenty bucks “Danneel what the hell were you betting now?” this time Jensen was confident that he didn’t want to know. 

“That seeing Jared all defensive and kicking that guys ass for you last night would be a huge turn on and you’d go back to the hotel and have angry sex” Danneel said, as if it was normal to be betting on such things. 

“We did _not_ have angry sex!” Jensen was slightly concerned that his voice was a little on the screechy side but could you really blame him? 

“Jenny dear, you’re walking more bowlegged than normal and that’s one hell of a freaking achievement. Just admit that you got it good and hard last night so that these gentlemen don’t cry too much over their lost money” she grinned smugly and Jensen had to remind himself that she was just a fragile young woman who definitely could not take the beating Jensen desperately wanted to give her.

“Did we all forget that I fell pretty damn hard on my ass last night? It’s all bruised!” 

“Ok, so Jared likes to spank you before he pounds you. Always knew you were one kinky son of a bitch Jen”.

“Oh god mental images I can’t un-see! Somebody gauge my eyes out!” Chris covered his eyes for extra emphasis while Jared and Misha started cracking up behind them. 

“Never hit a woman. Never hit a woman…” Jensen chanted to himself, just so that he didn’t forget. 

“Jared please could you confirm the royal boning that you offered my Jenny last night, seeing as he’s too embarrassed and would like me to keep talking” she turned her attention to Jared who looked like a dear caught in headlights. He started stuttering for words.

“Wait a second! Why does everyone assume I’m a bottom?” Jensen was getting pretty pissed with this assumption that his friends were making, it was one thing for them to think he was having sex with Jared but it was totally out of line for them to think Jensen was the one who took it up the ass. Jared could totally pull off being a bottom, he’s really needy and he has a pretty fine ass. Oh God… did Jensen really just think that? 

Danneel just burst out laughing “you honestly expect me to believe that Jared’s the one who takes it!” she continued her hysterical outburst “that’s priceless Jen”. 

Fuck it, if you can’t beat them, might as well join them. This would be the only way without ending up jailed for beating the crap out of a woman (Jensen used the term ‘woman’ very loosely where Danneel was concerned) “fine! Jared fucked me through the floor! You happy?” his voice may have been a lot higher than necessary but he was past the point of caring. 

Misha and Chris groaned in unison while Danneel threw herself onto Jensen screaming in his ear about this being the best thing she’s heard all week. Jared’s eyes locked with Jensen’s, they were wide and questioning but he quickly regained his composure by letting out a light chuckle. “I’m going to go and bring Chad into the land of the living while Chris and Misha round up everyone else. Sandy will be waiting in the lobby for you Jared because you’re getting a separate car and Jensen I’ll be back to get you while Chad’s changing” she winked at them “Don’t have sex while I’m gone ‘cause I’d really hate to miss that” she turned on her heels, grabbing Chris and Misha and headed towards the other side of the hotel. 

Once they were gone Jared was grinning at Jensen “what?” he asked, a little unnerved. 

“I fucked you through the floor?” Jared raised an eyebrow and sank his teeth into his lower lip to stop the burst of laughter that threatened to escape. 

Jensen groaned “oh shut up, it’s not like you were being helpful. It was that or have Danneel talk more about boning” Jensen shuddered at the thought.

Jared laughed and grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair before shrugging it on and checking his appearance in the mirror one more time. “Will I suffice?” he asked.

Jensen surveyed his body a little more appreciatively than he really should, the jacket was finely tailored to cling to all the right places, was Jensen drooling? God he hoped not. “I guess I can marry you like that” Jared gave him a mock offended look before laughing once more. 

“Well I’m going to go meet Sandy and get over any last minute jitters I have about becoming Mr Ackles” he let out a short nervous laugh and it was the first time Jensen had seen Jared show any real sign of this affecting him. He patted Jensen on the shoulder before leaning in towards his ear and whispering “for the record, I wouldn’t have fucked you through the floor” Jared’s grip tightened slightly “I’d have fucked you through the wall” he breathed, before grinning and heading out of the door without another word. Well, Jensen didn’t think he said anything else but he couldn’t really be sure. All his blood was currently being forced into a region slightly south of his brain and therefore blocking any coherent thoughts. 

“Shit”.

\----xxx----

To say Jensen was freaked out would be the understatement of the century. Jared was straight, Jensen was straight, and they were getting married but so what? Best friends get married all the time. Ok, so maybe not all the time but a highly significant amount of the time. Maybe. Jensen had been pacing his room ever since Jared had left, he’d heard about pre wedding jitters but this was pathetic, it wasn’t even a real wedding! A gentle knock on the door signalled Danneel’s presence. 

“Oh sure, _now_ you’re willing to knock” Jensen rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands across his brow, all this thinking was really giving him a headache. 

“You could have been jerking off” she dead panned “that’s only fun to walk in on if you’re jerking off onto a naked, six foot, floppy haired guy. On your own it’s just sad”. 

“Your mind’s a scary place Danneel” he released a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding as Danneel linked her arm through his, smiling up at him reassuringly. 

“Jen. Seriously now, I know you. You’re a runner. Jared deserves someone who’s going to love him and not be afraid of loving him. He doesn’t deserve someone who runs when things get tough. Promise me you’re not going to run out on him Jen. Promise me you won’t break his heart” Danneel’s eyes were serious and pleading, she was right, Jared _did_ deserve somebody who’d be there for him when things get tough. Jensen would always be there, but not in the way Jared deserves. He can’t do this. 

“Danni I can’t do this” before she even had chance to turn around he’d wrenched his arm from hers and did what he did best. He ran.

\----xxx----

Jared was on edge, they’d arrived at the chapel to find most of their friends already waiting for them. Sandy squeezed his arm and smiled at him, showing her full support. He’d always wondered why he’d never dated Sandy, she was pretty, funny, smart and just a pure joy to be around, but he’d never been attracted to her. Come to think of it, he hadn’t ever really felt attraction towards anyone. Fake or not it’s a good job he’s marrying Jensen else he’d pretty much have to accept the fact that he’d be forever alone. He had no idea what happened back at the hotel with him and Jensen, they’d shared some pretty intense moments back there and he had no idea how to explain them. Maybe he could admit that his body wanted Jensen that way but his mind certainly didn’t, he was his best friend, he loved him as a friend, Jared was _not_ gay and Jensen would never look at him that way even if he was. 

Nerves were getting the better of him, this was supposed to be a simple ‘I do’ with no strings attached yet it felt like the biggest day of his life. He could feel sweat dampening the back of his neck and smiled appreciatively when Sandy offered to take him outside for some fresh air while they waited for everyone else to arrive. 

“You were looking a little green” she said once they were seated outside the chapel “thought you could use a moment” she smiled and took his hand in both of hers, they were tiny in comparison to his but she held her grip firm “I think it’s a great thing you’re doing, I’m so happy for you guys”.

Now Jared was feeling a million times more guilty for lying to his friends “thanks Sandy, it means a lot to me” he saw the rest of their friends head into the chapel to wait for them and started taking deep breaths, he could do this. 

“Jare” he looked down to see Sandy’s hand on his leg in an attempt to stop it for jumping up and down nervously “you need to calm down okay? It’s just Jensen”.

“Yeah” he whispered, _’that’s the problem’_.

“I know Danneel’s already fought her way to front of the cue for Jensen’s fag hag and I just think you should be aware of the fact that _I’m_ the girl sitting out here with your sorry ass keeping you calm, Genevieve’s inside with Katie. If you don’t choose me to be your fag hag then you’re going to regret it” she smiled sweetly but dug her nails into Jared’s palm to make sure the message got across. 

He laughed, she was tiny but pretty scary when she wanted to be “I’ll be your gay best friend” he pulled her into a hug “I could never call you a hag Sandy”.

“You big mush” she latched onto him tight “we’ll still hang out all the time right?” she seemed almost scared of the answer. Jared tightened his hold on her even more. 

“You ain’t getting rid of me that easy” he assured before frowning as he glanced at his watch, Jensen’s over fifteen minutes late. He took out his cell and called Jensen’s number. 

_”Hey this is Jensen, I can’t pick up the phone right now but leave a message and I’ll get back to you. If it’s important call Jared, I’m probably with him”_

Damn it Jensen. 

“What’s wrong?” Sandy sensed his discomfort.

“What do you think” he snapped.

Her brows scrunched together in confusion before she noticed the time “shit” Sandy rarely cursed and it took all Jared’s will power not to laugh at how strange it sounded “he hasn’t? Not now, not today Jared. Not your day”.

“Of course he has” Jared’s tone was flat and empty as he stared down at the ground in front of him “he always runs when he’s scared”.

\----xxx----

It took a good forty minutes for Danneel to find Jensen. He was in the nearest casino which was a stupid hiding place because it would obviously be the first place she looked after the hotel. He looked up at her from the slot machine he was currently seated at. She had her hands on her hips and a ‘fuck you’ attitude to match. “Why didn’t I hide someplace better?” he asked himself.

“Because subconsciously you wanted me to find you and drag your ass to the chapel” she grit out and grabbed his arm, forcefully removing him from his seat and dragging him towards the exit. He wanted to punch something because he’s pretty sure she was right, deep down he didn’t want to run, it’s just instinct by now and he couldn’t help it. Part of him actually _wanted_ to be married to Jared, and that thought scared him more than he could ever explain. 

“How late are we?” he asked. He’d rejected a call from Jared half an hour ago and he knew that he wouldn’t be waiting there long. Jared knew all there was to know about Jensen, he knew he’d run. 

“Don’t worry I text Chad to keep Jared calm and to keep Chris from coming over and punching you” she dragged him into a car that was waiting for them and they headed in the direction of the chapel. 

“Chris wants to punch me?” it sounded like Chris but he was supposed to be Jensen’s friend, not Jared’s. 

“Said the look on Jared’s face when he realised you’d ran was enough for him to kick your ass into next week”.

“Crap” he’d never meant to hurt Jared. Hell, Jared shouldn’t even be able to be hurt by Jensen. Not in that way. He took out his cell and had four messages, three from Jared and one from Sandy.

 **Jared:** Where are you? 

**Jared:** Jen please don’t do this. Come on. Don’t do this to me, please. 

**Sandy:** If I have to fix your mess Jensen I swear to god you’re going to be eating your meals through a straw! Just because he knows you like to run doesn’t give you any right to hurt him like this! If you stand him up today and that heartbroken face becomes permanent then you’ll wish you were never born. He deserves somebody who loves him and isn’t afraid of it. You’re scared Jensen, I get it. It’s scary, but Jared doesn’t deserve to suffer for it. 

**Jared:** I’m begging you Jen, I know this doesn’t mean nothing to you else you’d be here. It’s not supposed to mean anything but if I have to hear all their apologies because you stood me up then I don’t know what I’ll do. I can’t hear it Jensen. I just can’t. I need you Jen. 

He felt horrible. This wasn’t Jared’s fault, he was just trying to fix their situation and this is how Jensen went and repaid him? He was a horrible friend and didn’t deserve to be his husband but Jared needed him and he needed Jared. More than he was willing to admit. His phone buzzed again and his heart clenched at the message. 

**Chad:** If Jared EVER sheds another tear over you then it’ll be the last thing you ever do. I know you love him or whatever but I will not stand by and watch my best friend get hurt. One more fuck up and I’ll fuck you up Jensen. 

Chad didn’t really stand a chance against Jensen but he felt a single tear caress his cheek. Jared had cried over him. He’d thought Jensen had stood him up and had actually cried. Things just became a whole new level of serious because Jared never cried over him, sure he cried over various bugs meeting the bottom of Jensen’s shoe but he’d never cried because Jensen had hurt him. That thought made him feel like the world’s biggest asshole. How the hell could he do this to him?

They reached the chapel a few minutes later and Jensen felt his stomach knot at the sight. Jared was sat on a bench with Sandy’s tiny arms around him and Chad was storming towards the car dragging Jensen out before he had chance to think. 

“You give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kick your ass” he growled as he fisted his hands into Jensen’s suit. 

“Because Murray I’ll have you on your ass so fast you won’t know what hit you”. 

Jared seemed to notice them then as he virtually threw Chad off Jensen “what the hell Jared? I was in the middle of prepping him for an ass kicking”. 

Jared glared at him “Chad go bet with Chris or something you can actually handle, Jensen would kick _your_ ass and you know it. Take Sandy and Danneel inside. I need to talk to Jensen”. 

“I really hope you talk with your fist Jay” was all Chad said before he linked arms with Danneel and Sandy and headed into the chapel. 

Jensen looked up at the broken look on Jared’s face and he wanted to break down and cry because _he_ put that look there. He’d made Jared feel broken. He didn’t think, just wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck, pressing their bodies close and held on for dear life. Jared’s arms found their way round Jensen’s waist and pulled them closer together before placing a delicate kiss on Jensen’s forehead. 

“I’m so sorry” Jensen whispered. 

“I forgive you” Jared replied just as quietly “now let’s go get married” he pulled back and smiled down at Jensen before threading their fingers together. They fit together _so_ easily.

\----xxx----

“Jared do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, ‘till death do you part?” the minister was a woman in her early forties and was really understanding about postponing the start of their ceremony. Apparently ‘love’s worth the wait’, Jensen kind of agrees, just not _that_ kind of love.

“I do” he smiled down at Jensen and gently ran his thumb across Jensen’s ring finger, romantic bastard. There was a spark in those hazel eyes that Jensen couldn’t quite place. He smiled up at him and tried really hard not to focus on where their hands were entwined.

“Excellent” she smiled “and Jensen do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, ‘till death do you part?”

“I do” Jensen whispered “I _really_ do” he couldn’t believe how much he meant it. He _did_ take Jared, in every way he could. 

“Now you will both exchange your rings as a symbol of your love everlasting” she motioned towards Chad who handed his ring to Jared. At Jensen’s request it was a simple white gold band with a single crystal in the middle and held the inscription ‘J2’ on the underside. It was a nickname given to them by their parents when they were younger and virtually attached at the hip, real or not they both found it fitting and it would make it seem more real to everyone else. It even seemed pretty damn real to Jensen right now. 

Jared took Jensen’s left hand in his and gently slid the band onto his ring finger before carefully rubbing his thumb across it, almost as if he couldn’t quite believe it was actually there. The minister then motioned towards Chris who handed his ring to Jensen, gripping his hand a little more forceful than really necessary but he was expecting Chris to kick his ass at some point in the day already, this just confirmed it. Jensen then took Jared’s left hand and slid on the band. He couldn’t help but smile at the ring, claiming Jared as _his_ to the whole world. 

He found Jared’s eyes and every part of him was smiling at Jensen, he barely heard the minister say ‘you may kiss the husband’ because he was pretty much set on doing it anyway. He leaned up just as Jared leant down and captured his lips. The kiss was soft and gentle until Jensen felt Jared’s hands grip onto his hips and he couldn’t help but link his arms around his shoulders and tangle his fingers into the hairs at the base of Jared’s neck. He wasn’t sure who deepened the kiss but he could suddenly _taste_ Jared, he tasted like coffee and candy and just, Jared. Jensen could feel Jared smiling into the kiss as their tongues fought over dominance as they pushed even deeper into the kiss. It took everything Jensen had not to whimper as Jared’s hands moved from his hips to cup his face and gently caress his fingers over Jensen’s cheek bones. 

Behind them Jensen heard Chad’s excited cry “Chris you owe me twenty bucks! They used tongue! I told you I’m psychic”. Jensen would have laughed at Chris losing to Chad again but right now all he could think about was Jared, his _husband_. The kiss seemed to last hours before it finally lost its depth as they rounded it off with a few soft pecks. 

Jensen was afraid to open his eyes as he pulled back, things were different now and there was no hiding from it. That kiss was in no way, shape or form uncomfortable and Jensen would even go far enough to say that he enjoyed it and _really_ wanted to do it again. Reluctantly, his eyelashes fluttered open and locked with Jared’s gaze again, he was smiling still and was pretty much in a daze. 

“How does it feel to be Mr Ackles?” Jensen asked. It was a lame recovery from the kiss but that was just about all his brain could come up with. Jared was breaking Jensen’s brain. 

“Would you run if I said it actually felt pretty damn good” Jared blushed slightly as his fingers slowly moved away from Jensen’s cheeks. 

“I’m not going anywhere” Jensen whispered and took Jared’s hands back in his own before tangling their fingers together once more. 

They turned to face their friends who were clapping and cheering, Danneel was doing one better and whistling at them as loud as she could. They both laughed as they took their steps down the aisle, leaving the chapel a married couple. Mr and Mr Ackles.

\----xxx----

Chad swayed as he raised his beer bottle in the air “this one goes out to my bender boys over there!” he fell forward slightly as he pointed to them. “You’re fucking awesome and thanks to you I’m over a hundred and twenty bucks richer” he cheered to himself as everyone else laughed before clinking their glasses and bottles together. “To Jared and Jensen!” Chad added, before they all took a sip. 

They were all probably too drunk already but it was Chad’s birthday and their wedding night and everyone seemed comfortable to let loose. The day had been great, they'd taken loads of wedding pictures before going for a nice meal and then hitting the town. Jensen was nestled against Jared’s side, his nose was pressed into Jared’s shirt and the scent of his cologne was overpowering. It smelt so good and just so _Jared_ that he couldn’t help running his hand up Jared’s chest and over his shoulder, pulling himself in tighter to the heavenly smell. Jared’s hand was already on his hip and brushing the exposed skin slightly. He leaned down and nuzzled into Jensen’s hair as he clinged tighter to him. Jensen sighed contentedly, if he’d known being married would be like this then he’d have married Jared the second they turned eighteen. 

“Ugh those two are so sweet they’re making me sick” Danneel stood from the table and headed over towards the bar. It wasn’t long before pretty much everyone else had headed in the same direction or towards the dance floor. It took much longer for Jared and Jensen to realise they’d been left alone. 

“Ready to go?” Jared asked as he placed a drunk sloppy kiss to Jensen’s forehead. 

“Sure” Jensen sighed but made no real effort to move. 

Jared removed his arm from around Jensen and rose to his feet, pulling Jensen along with him. They wrapped their arms around each other for support as they made their way upstairs. It was after 3am and they’d been out partying all night, they’d finally made their way back to their hotel where the bar and dance floor was still open so they’d gone in for a drink, and another, and another. Jensen giggled as they nearly fell on the steps but Jared took his weight easily and dragged them towards the room. 

Jensen fumbled with the lock and eventually got the door open but before he could step inside Jared stopped him. “What?” he asked but wasn’t given an answer as Jared put Jensen’s arms around his neck and scooped him up “dude this is so cliché” Jensen laughed as Jared carried him through the door and into their room. 

“Gotta do this on our honey moon too” Jared laughed before dropping Jensen on the bed “and when we get our house. Can’t ruin years of tradition” he turned and went over to the minibar underneath their TV “beer?” he asked but was already handing one over to Jensen as he flopped down next to him on the bed, kicked off his shoes and dragged Jensen into his arms. 

Jensen couldn’t help it anymore, everything was too much, and the day had really taken its toll on him. He fisted Jared’s shirt “I’m so sorry Jay” he practically sobbed “I can’t believe I almost stood you up today” his eyes flooded with unshed tears as Jared lifted his face to look at his. 

“You didn’t Jen, that’s the main thing” he gave him a lazy smile and wiped his thumbs under Jensen’s eyes “please don’t cry, it kills me when you cry”.

“Chad told me you cried. That killed me Jared, how could I do that to you?” he choked on another sob as tears began flowing heavily “you deserve the world and you get stuck with me. How’s that even fair?” he snuffled “I just feel so…” he was silenced as Jared’s lips covered his in a hard kiss, Jensen gasped and Jared took that to his advantage as he slipped in his tongue, gently forcing Jensen to respond. The beers were long forgotten and this time Jensen couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped him as Jared continued to deepen the kiss, running his hands over Jensen’s body. It took a lot of strength for Jensen to pull back. “Jared? What are you doing?” 

“Just shut up” Jared panted and placed his lips back over Jensen’s, fisting his hand into his shirt before popping the buttons and running his hands up Jensen’s bare chest. Jensen took in a shaky breath as Jared’s hands burned fire through his body. It didn’t take long for Jensen’s brain to catch up and grab Jared round the back of his neck, pulling him in for an even deeper kiss and clenching his fingers in his hair. This time it was different, it was hard, deep and dirty. Jensen definitely groaned as his hands ran over the hard muscles in Jared’s chest and abdomen before forcing open his shirt. He was confident he’d ripped off a few buttons but it was Jeff’s shirt anyway and he was always an ass to Jensen so he couldn’t care less. 

Before Jensen knew what was really happening he felt himself being pushed back into the bed as Jared rolled on top of him, resting between his legs. Their naked torsos collided as Jared forced his weight down on Jensen and ground their hips together. It was only then that Jensen noticed something pretty damn scary. He was _hard_. He was hard for Jared and it felt like Jared was pretty damn hard for him too and _fuck_ he was big. Jared continued grinding their hips together as he started peppering kisses down Jensen’s throat and across his collar bone before venturing slightly further down and swirling his tongue around Jensen’s nipple causing him to arch his back into the contact and let out an embarrassing moan. “You like that huh Jen?” Jared asked breathlessly, it was a stupid question if you asked Jensen. His response was another moan as Jared bit down onto his pulse point and sucked a mark that would be there for days “you’re so beautiful like this Jen” Jared’s pupils were blown wide as he continued to grind down into Jensen, only a _lot_ harder now. 

_”Fuck”_ was all Jensen could manage as he arched his body into Jared’s and matched every thrust as Jared ground them down into the bed. He can’t remember ever being this turned on in his life, and it was for another guy, his _husband_. Jensen was never going to get used to that word. His hands were under the back of Jared’s open shirt, his short nails digging in and scraping right down Jared’s back. Jared groaned at the feeling and kissed his way back up to Jensen’s mouth, thrusting his tongue in, matching the rhythm of his hips. Jensen couldn’t help it as he hooked his legs around Jared’s hips, it made his pants a little too tight but the friction it created was incredible. “God Jare I’m close” he panted as Jared continued to attack his mouth with his own. 

“Me too Jen” he whispered before picking up the pace and grinding down just that little bit harder. Jensen was done, he could feel his orgasm burning deep in his stomach and he gripped on tighter to Jared’s back, placing a bite on his collar bone and sucking, hard. Leaving a mark that would last just as long, if not longer than the one Jared left on him. 

“Fuck” Jared gasped as he kissed Jensen once more “cum with me” he choked out and that was it for Jensen. His orgasm tore through him at Jared’s words, forcing out a pretty damn loud moan that he was sure Misha would not have appreciated if he was back in his hotel room. “Fuck Jen” Jared cursed as he stilled above him, his own orgasm rocketing through him. 

Jared relaxed on top of Jensen, trading lazy kisses before Jared finally rose to his feet. “Shower with me?” 

Jensen didn’t need to be asked twice, he let Jared take his hand and lead them to the bathroom. Exchanging kisses as they went. Jared turned the shower on and pushed Jensen’s open shirt over his shoulders, Jensen did the same for him and took the time to stare appreciatively at Jared’s toned body that was covered in a golden tan that Jensen just wanted to run his tongue over. So he did. He kissed his way down Jared’s chest and abdomen, sucking at the muscles as they rippled underneath him. Making his way back up Jared’s body he noticed the dark mark on his collar bone and the scratch marks on his back in the mirror behind them, claiming Jared as his. Jensen got hard all over again knowing he’d marked Jared up like that, glancing down he was relieved to find that Jared was in the same boat. Some proof there that alcohol does not give you erectile problems. 

Jared leaned down and captured Jensen’s lips in a sweet kiss, smoothing his hands down his body until he reached his pants. Jensen sucked in a breath as Jared popped the button and slowly pulled down the zipper before looking at Jensen with questioning eyes, Jensen barely nodded before he felt his pants slide down his legs and fall to the floor. He didn’t take the time to think rationally before he did the same to Jared but removing his boxers too in the process. Jensen gasped, he’d known Jared was big but _fuck_ he’d never known he was _huge_. 

Jared slowly backed them into the shower, Jensen had no idea when he’d lost his boxers but he really didn’t care right now. They stepped under the spray, it was warm and soothing but it was also sobering Jensen up a bit and that was _not_ good. Before he had chance to dwell on that thought, Jared started kissing down Jensen’s body, mapping every inch with his tongue before returning to Jensen’s lips in a deep kiss which Jensen opened up for willingly. 

Jensen gasped as Jared’s hand found its way to his achingly hard cock, slowly stroking up the shaft before rubbing his thumb over the head. “Shit” Jensen panted and began to palm Jared’s straining cock while trying not to let their mouths break away from each other. Jared groaned into Jensen and he swallowed it eagerly, his hand grasping tighter as Jared bucked his hips into his touch. “So hot Jare” he ran his hands down Jared’s torso “God you’re so fucking hot” Jared’s strokes sped up at the words falling out of Jensen’s mouth. Jensen couldn’t help the involuntary spasm of his hips as he neared his second orgasm, much faster than the first. Jared seemed to sense this as he grinned into their kisses, pushing his tongue deeper as his other hand reached behind to cradle Jensen’s balls, rolling them slowly between his fingers and Jensen was done. His second orgasm ricocheted through him causing thick white spurts to coat Jared’s hands. That was all it took for Jared to reach his second climax too as he cum into Jensen’s palm. 

They continued kissing until the shower ran cold. They were both wet, spent and tired. Jensen yawned into the kiss and that was all it took for Jared to pick him up like it was nothing and carry him over to the bed, drying him off slightly with a towel before handing him a pair of boxers and climbing into bed next to him. Jensen was lying on his right side when Jared’s left arm draped over him, latching their hands together and entwining their fingers before placing a light kiss on the back of his neck. There was a soft light in the room from the street outside and Jensen noticed the flicker of their rings as their left hands cradled together, they looked good together. They fit. Light snores from behind him notified Jensen that Jared had fallen asleep. He’d probably just allowed alcohol to fuck up the best friendship he’s ever had, he wouldn’t blame Jared if things could never be the same between them. He let out a deep breath and pushed all those thoughts from his mind before falling into the best night’s sleep he’d had in years. He could worry about the implications tomorrow.

\----xxx----


	4. The Morning After

\----xxx----

Jared wasn’t surprised when he woke up the next morning to en empty bed, he was surprised however when Jensen walked through the door ten minutes later with two coffees. He avoided all eye contact, setting the coffees down on the table before taking his own and sitting on the couch, facing away from Jared. Jared frowned. Jensen was awkward sure, but never with him. He picked up his coffee and took the cushion farthest away from Jensen on the couch. The cardboard cup was warm in his hands and he rolled it between his palms as not to burn himself. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Jensen was fidgeting and forcing his eyes to look anywhere but at Jared. 

“You can’t even look at me can you” Jared asked, his voice laced with sadness. He felt his friendship with Jensen slipping further away with each passing second. Jared turned in his seat to face Jensen, his right side to the back of the couch. 

Jensen kept staring intently at his coffee cup “if you can’t stand to be around me anymore then now’s your chance to leave. No questions asked. Just pack your bags and go. I’ll be ok” he sounded defeated, like he was sure Jared wouldn’t speak to him again. Had he been paying any attention at all last night? Jared couldn’t keep his hands off Jensen. The thought of not seeing him again hit him like a punch through his heart. 

“You really think I’d want to stop being friends with you?” Jared was hurt that Jensen could honestly think that. He tried to stop his voice from shaking but he wasn’t sure how well he succeeded. 

“Jared you’re straight and look what the hell happened last night”.

“We were drunk. It’s not like it’s going to happen again Jen, you’re my best friend” ok so maybe Jared wasn’t _that_ drunk and was actually pretty sober and maybe totally wanted to kiss Jensen again right now. Which is a little scary considering Jared is a hundred percent straight, but it’s Jensen, he doesn’t count. If Jensen wanted to pretend it never happened then that’s what Jared would do. It’s not like he was in love with Jensen, he could cope just fine being his friend. 

“You mean you don’t hate me?” Jensen’s voice was weak, he turned towards Jared and his eyes were a little watery. Jared flashed his dimples and kicked out his long legs to jab Jensen just underneath the ribs. Jensen burst out laughing, he was always ticklish there. 

“Of course I don’t hate you. Wouldn’t have kissed you if I hated you” Jensen halted his laughter at that “I was in control Jensen, if anything you should be mad at me”. 

“I’m not mad”.

“Good” he slid his feet underneath Jensen like he’d done so many times before, it felt different after what had happened but Jared was willing to pretend everything was fine. His friendship depended on it right now. “Now as my wife I think you should go back out and get me some breakfast” he grinned over at him.

“Fuck you Padalecki. I’m not your wife. We’re going down to get breakfast together. We’ll pick up Chad and Misha on the way ‘cause I think the girls are heading to some diner a couple blocks away and I’m pretty sure Jason, Tom and Mike are flying out this morning. Chris and Steve obviously won't wake up for something as unimportant as breakfast" he flashed a shit eating grin "call me your wife again and I’ll kick your ass” he was finally smiling, it was a pretty gorgeous sight. At least it would be if Jared was a gay, which he wasn’t. 

“Ackles” was all Jared had to say.

“What?” 

“Ackles” Jared repeated. 

“I said what!” Jensen really was clueless sometimes. 

“You called me Padalecki”.

“And?” 

“My name’s Ackles now” Jared stated. He may have internally done a victory dance at the proud smile Jensen was currently sporting as he rubbed his fingers over the band on his left hand.

“Yeah” his eyes never once strayed from his ring “it is” it would have been a perfect little moment if Jensen hadn’t then added “you better go get changed, don’t want people to think us Ackles are scruffy bastards”. 

“Dick” was all Jared said before heading towards the bathroom to get changed. He couldn’t help smiling at the ring on his hand as he shut the door behind him, he was Jared Ackles now, and he was happy about it.

\----xxx----

“Chad!” Jensen continued slamming his fist onto Chad’s door “I know you’re in there I heard a thud. Just get your ass out of bed or I’ll just use my key!” Jensen reached into his pocket to retrieve said key, much to Jared and Misha’s amusement. “He’s your friend Jared, _you_ should be kicking down his door”. 

“But honey you’re doing such a good job” Jared placed his hand over his heart in mock admiration and Jensen just rolled his eyes. 

“Ass” he breathed. 

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Danneel, disturbingly wearing last night’s clothes. “Not one word Jenny boy” she glared at him. 

“You slept with Chad!” Jensen shrieked. He wanted to be sick because that was just gross. He thought Danneel had at least some standards. 

“Jensen shut the fuck up!” she whispered and clipped him round the ear but Jensen was too busy pulling grossed out faces to pay much attention. 

“Was he good?” Misha enquired. 

“Ugh Misha, really?!” Jensen was now having disgusting mental images that would be forever etched into his mind. 

“Guys leave them alone, it’s not their fault they ended up in bed together” Jared put his arm around Danneel “sometimes we really are just _that_ drunk”.

“Thank you Jared” Danneel smiled over at him appreciatively.

“You’re welcome Danni. Besides, I believe my hubby owes me fifty bucks now” Jensen was still seriously disturbed at the thought of Danneel and Chad, he’d completely forgotten about the bet.

“Why?” Danneel and Misha asked in unison.

“He bet you had more standards and I bet you’d get drunk and horny enough to sleep with Chad” Jared grinned as Jensen reached into his pocket and reluctantly handed him fifty bucks. He really did hate his husband sometimes. Danneel was staring slack jawed at them “what? You think you guys are the only ones who make bets?” 

She let out a frustrated growl which was a lot manlier than any of the sounds Jensen had been making lately “what are you even doing here anyway?” 

“Well we thought you were out with the girls so we were going to come and see if Chad wanted breakfast but now I don’t think I’ll ever be able to eat again without puking” Jensen was still pretty mortified that his best friend had been near Chad. Who knew what number of STD’s she would probably have now. Jensen shuddered, he really wasn’t going to get used to that thought. 

“Lighten up Jenny”.

“I’m laughing on the inside” he was actually fighting the bile creeping up his throat but nobody else needed to know that. 

She rolled her eyes at them all before opening the door wider and allowing them to enter. Chad emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, a towel wrapped round his waist. He jumped when he saw them “what you guys never learnt how to knock?” he accused, genuinely shocked to see them. 

“You’re kidding right” Jensen stared in disbelief “I spent five minutes pounding on your door!” 

“Four minutes and thirty seconds longer than you spent pounding Danneel” Misha added, and did he _really_ have to say it out loud? If Jensen didn’t have to hear it then he could pretend it never happened. 

Chad squinted at them as he glared, at least, Jensen assumed he was squinting at them. Chad was pretty squinty eyed anyway so he could have just been innocently looking at them. “Sophia know about your latest conquests?” Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“She broke up with me, remember? I tried to get her back but she doesn’t want me”.

“Well you did cheat on her…”

“Accidentally!” 

“So the girl accidentally tripped over and you’re so unlucky that she happened to land on your dick?” 

“Oh fuck you Ackles. Why are you so quiet anyway sasquatch?” Chad turned his attention to Jared who was standing quietly behind Jensen while Misha was taunting Danneel about her latest one night stand. “We normally can’t shut you up. What’s wrong?” Chad had a point. Jared was being pretty damn quiet.

“Nothing” he smiled at them, trying to be convincing but Jensen knew better “just tired, late night and early morning. Got to go catch a plane later and just too tired to mock anyone” he put on his best sleepy expression and Jensen made a mental note to question Jared on it later. 

“If you say so J-Pad”. 

“Names Ackles now so J-Pad doesn’t really work” Jared frowned, he’d had always had that nickname, it happened to be one of his favourites. Now Jensen felt bad. Maybe Jensen Padalecki wasn’t as horrible as it sounded… except it totally was. 

“I can’t call you both Ackles. You’ve always been J-Pad and you always will be” Jensen knew he tolerated Chad for something when he saw the smile creep back up Jared’s face. “Now let’s eat”.

\----xxx----

“Promise me you’ll have an amazing honeymoon and if you decide you want to make a porno and email it to me then I’ll be forever grateful” Danneel said as she hugged both Jared and Jensen in turn. It was late afternoon and they were at the airport waiting for their flight to be called. Everyone else had caught their separate planes and Danneel, Chad, Chris and Steve were the only ones remaining. The flight to Texas had just been called so they were saying their goodbyes and promising to meet up as soon as they got back from their honeymoon. 

“Don’t worry Danni, if we ever made a porno then we’d let you approve it first” Jared said lightly and watched Jensen tense slightly at the words. _Dick move Jared_ he said to himself. They waved goodbye as their friends left to board their plane leaving just Jared and Jensen behind. 

“Are you ok?” Jensen asked. 

_No_. “Yeah I’m fine, why?” 

“You’ve been quiet all day” Jensen was more observant than Jared gave him credit for. 

He sighed heavily and shook his head “just been a crazy couple of days you know?” 

“Yeah. Good job we got a week to ourselves to figure things out then” he smiled just as the intercom announced their boarding call. 

“Looks like we got a flight to catch” Jared tried hard to put on an ‘I’m fine’ face as he took Jensen’s hand and walked towards their gate. It shouldn’t have felt normal but it did. Screw everyone, this felt right. “Hawaii here we come” he grinned and pulled Jensen in for a bear hug.

\----xxx----


	5. Aloha Au Ia ‘Oe

\----xxx----

“Aloha! Welcome to the Royal Lahaina Resort! Will you be checking in with us this evening?” a young woman in her mid-twenties looked appreciatively between them. Jensen shuffled his feet nervously as she eyed them both hungrily. 

“Actually we have a reservation” Jared offered, noticing Jensen’s unease. 

“Name?” 

“Ackles” Jared said proudly and nudged his fingers between Jensen’s. Jensen happily curled his fingers around Jared’s in an attempt to make the woman look somewhere else, _anywhere_ else. Unfortunately it only made her grin at them before checking the reservations on a computer screen.

“Here we are” she checked them off and handed them both a key “congratulations Mr and Mr Ackles, the beach house is all ready for you” she reached below the desk and pulled out a bottle of champagne and an envelope “the champagne is on the house and here’s your tickets for the evening boat cruise on Friday” she handed them over to Jared before winking at them both “and if you two need _anything_ , just give me a call”.

Jensen groaned as he and Jared followed the porter who was carrying their bags. “Oh god, Hawaii has its own Danneel, isn’t the world cruel enough!” 

Jared laughed and draped his free arm around Jensen’s shoulder “could be worse, Hawaii could have its own Chad”.

Jensen shuddered “there’s no way in hell that the world is _that_ cruel”.

His horrific thoughts of there actually being two Chad’s on the planet were interrupted when the porter announced they were at their room, except it wasn’t a room, it was their own private house. Jensen gaped at the size of it. They were on their fake honeymoon and had their own private beach house, he was prepared to faint right now and deal with the taunting because _damn_ it was amazing. The porter set their bags down in the doorway and left without a goodbye, Jensen just stared slack jawed at the house. Jared laughed and scooped Jensen up in his arms, carrying him through the front door again.

“It’s tradition” Jared said in response to Jensen’s eye roll and bitch face. 

“Which is fair enough if any part of this was traditional. Now put me down you great big oaf” apparently Jared wasn’t too pleased with the name as he dumped Jensen onto the couch with no consideration for his comfort. “Ass” was all Jensen could come up with before he took in his surroundings “shit Jay” he gasped once he’d caught sight of the luxury accommodation they were residing in. “No way did you have to get us this place! I’d have been happy in a motel, hell, I’d have been happy going back home!” 

Jared blushed slightly, it was so adorable that Jensen _really_ wanted to go pinch his cheeks “I know it’s fake but this is your first wedding and honeymoon Jen. I wanted you to have the one you deserve regardless of who you spend it with” Jensen’s heart clenched painfully at the word ‘first’. If he was being brutally honest then he was holding out for this being his _only_ wedding and honeymoon. Nothing would ever compare to how perfect this was. It’s like Jared dived into his mind and extracted his perfect vacation before making it come into a reality. 

“I’ll always be glad to spend time with you, regardless of the circumstances” was what Jensen said, he wanted to let Jared know that he was struggling to fake it, that everything seemed very real now but he couldn’t.

\----xxx----

Jared had managed to unpack and head out to get some groceries in the time it had taken Jensen to stop gaping at everything in the beach house. He’d even managed to get an invite to a bonfire on the beach from one of the locals. He couldn’t believe Jensen was still wondering around the house with wide eyes, his parents owned a beach house a million times more luxurious than this would ever be so it’s not like this was anything new. Jared shook his head fondly as he unpacked the groceries, just basic things like drinks and something to eat in the morning along with the necessity of coffee, candy and something to throw on the barbeque. 

“Oh my god” Jensen virtually shrieked, causing Jared to look up from the refrigerator. Jensen was standing by a huge window looking out into their private garden like it was the first time he’d seen it “we have our own pool and hot tub?” now he really was gaping and Jared just wanted to tackle him and make him snap out of it but he was worried that Jensen would find it weird, all things considered. 

“And a waterfall into the pool” Jared added because the quicker Jensen found everything out the quicker he’d shut up and relax. “I got us an invite to a party tonight”.

“Jared we’ve been here like two hours who the hell have you managed to get friendly enough with to get a party invite?” 

“Well while you were busy staring at everything like an idiot I actually went to the grocery store” Jared signalled to the bags he was currently unpacking “I met some girl called Ivy and she invited us to a bonfire on the beach tonight, said you can’t have a real Hawaii experience without partying with the locals” he shrugged and continued loading the refrigerator with beer, cans of coke and fruit. It was a strange combination but they were two guys on vacation, it’s not like they’d be cooking. 

“Was she hot?” wasn’t quite the reply Jared was expecting. He frowned _was she hot?_ he honestly had no idea, he hadn’t even checked her out. Couldn’t even remember if her hair was brown or blonde and that was just weird. She’d been wearing a two piece bathing suit and he hadn’t once given her the look over and _oh god_ Jared was fucked. He was going to kill Chad, if it wasn’t for him then he’d be lounging in Texas right now checking out _women_ and not subconsciously staying faithful to his fake husband. 

Jared realised he’d been quiet for a while and probably looked as freaked out as he felt “you know I only have eyes for you honey” he teased before putting all his energy into laughing and making it look as natural as possible. He was scared shitless because in all honesty, the only person he had eyes for right now _was_ Jensen. 

Thankfully he seemed to pull off sounding normal as Jensen rolled his eyes before picking up his bag from the floor “guess I’d better go get changed then”.

“Yeah sure, we’ll leave once you’re ready. Make sure you put on your prettiest dress, all the girls will be so jealous” he grinned as Jensen flipped him off. 

 

It was nearly an hour later when Jensen finally emerged from the en suite bathroom freshly showered and ready to head out to the beach. He was dressed in long black shorts similar to Jared’s and was wearing a white t shirt that clung to him in a way that was so very sinful. Jensen then stepped into his converse to complete the look and Jared suddenly felt a little awkward in his Hawaiian shirt and flip flops, he’d always stand out next to Jensen. 

“You’re honestly going out in that shirt?” Jensen commented. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Jared frowned.

“It’s _pink_ ” Jensen stated, like that explained everything. 

It was actually more of a fuchsia colour but Jared thought it would be best not to push his luck “well I’m supposedly gay right?” 

“Jared you always wear pink. Gay or not, it’s not a good colour”.

“Well maybe I look good in it”.

Jensen laughed “yeah but you look better in white, shows off your tanned skin more” he’d stopped laughing and was staring right at Jared, frozen as if he’d said something wrong. Jensen thought he looked good? That was new, he’d normally sit complaining about how totally _not_ good he looked. 

The moment was gone as quickly as it came as Jensen cleared his throat, grabbed his cell from the night stand and headed towards the door assuming Jared would follow him. He sighed before trailing after him, making sure the house was locked behind him as they started walking down the beach towards a bonfire he could see being built in the distance. 

The sun was setting over the sea and Jared smiled at Jensen’s silhouette, he wasn’t that far in front of him but the sun was at just the right angle to cast a shadow over him. He really was something impressive to look at and Jared would deny it if you asked him but _damn_ Jensen had a fine ass. 

They neared the bonfire just as a surfer dude lit it. The fire took hold quickly and was followed by a cheer from the mass of people gathered around. He’d caught up to Jensen and was now standing by his side watching the wood take light as the sun dipped lower. The flames licked higher and Jared was mesmerised, he didn’t even flinch when a warm hand settled against his lower back as Jensen leaned into him, just instinctively wrapped one of his own arms around Jensen’s shoulders and tugged him closer. Jensen rested his head on his shoulder as they watched the fire spit and crackle in the dusk. 

It was a simple gesture that said everything from friendship, love and trust to I’m glad you’re here and thank you. Jared tilted his head slightly to rest against Jensen’s, a tiny movement that spoke more than words ever could. They’d always communicated better through actions rather than words. They understood each other this way and always knew exactly how the other was feeling just by their body language. 

The crowd of people was more spread out now, there was a heavy beat playing from some speakers set up next to a make shift bar where most people were drifting towards. They didn’t move one inch, just kept on staring into the fire. Waiting for things to become clearer. Waiting for it to answer all their questions. It didn’t of course. Jared was just as confused as ever at what he was feeling right now, pressed up close to Jensen like they’re the only two people in the world. 

The moment was ruined when a tiny young woman with sun kissed blonde hair and big blue eyes came bounding up to them “Jared? You came” she beamed at them and Jared reluctantly let Jensen stand up straight and dropped his arm from his shoulders. Jensen eyed the girl like he was sizing up possible competition and was he… jealous? “And you must be Jensen” she continued “wow you’re so much better looking than he described you!” she had the excitement of Danneel on steroids and Jared was beginning to wonder at what point he found it a good idea to communicate with her “he’s told me so much about you!” 

Jensen looked over to him with a raised eyebrow in disbelief “how long were you at the store?” 

“She talks really fast. Not my fault a five minute conversation was about the length of a half hour one” Jared knew his defence sucked. 

“She ain’t the only one who talks fast” he rolled his eyes and offered his hand to her which she took enthusiastically “you must be Ivy” he smiled politely.

“Pleasure to meet you” she looked around at the busy beach “I don’t know half the people here else I’d introduce you to them but I do happen to know the guy manning the bar so I’ll go get you guys some drinks” she hurried off without pausing for breath and Jared could tell that Jensen was a little stunned by the energetic creature that just leapt into their lives. 

“She was” Jensen paused, searching for the right word “nice?” he asked, a little uncertain if that’s what he really thought. 

“Think of Danneel, Chad, Misha and Mike rolled into one. If we kept her then we could totally get rid of those four, it’d be much easier to get peace if we only had to watch out for one of them” Jared joked although he was seriously considering it. 

“At least with four of them I can take small doses, I’d feel like I was overdosing on energy with her around all the time” Jared knew what he meant but he was mostly focused on the part where he would only have to worry about one person coming round all the time instead of four. It was bad enough everyone else used Jared and Jensen’s dorm as their own but at least everyone else respected it. “Some crazy things in Hawaii” he laughed as Ivy came skipping back towards them, two beers in one hand and quite impressively balancing three shots in the other hand. 

“Take your shot and beer and get wasted” she grinned as she tapped her shot glass against theirs before they took it back. Jared’s face scrunched up at the taste, it was like tequila mixed with every other spirit he’d ever tasted. He had no idea if that shit was even safe to drink and was answered by Jensen’s coughing. 

“What the fuck was that” Jensen wheezed out while coughing and downing half his beer to remove the burn of his throat, Jared did the same. 

Ivy seemed unfazed by the shot and laughed at them “that was an Ivy special. You boys will be dizzy in no time, come find me if you get bored. Congrats on the wedding by the way, you’re a gorgeous couple” she flashed her teeth in a smile before dancing towards a guy resting against a surfboard. 

Jared looked over to Jensen and noticed him blushing while looking down at his beer. It shouldn’t be as cute as it was but he couldn’t help also noticing that Jensen looked a little sad, deflated. “Why do people keep saying that” he asked, voice quiet. 

“Maybe because I’m really hot and you’re really pretty?” he grinned, already feeling a little light headed, that was some hard liquor he’d just ingested. 

Jensen couldn’t help but laugh at that “yeah, that must be it” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

\----xxx----

They’d been at the bonfire for a few hours and it was fully dark out now. They were both sat on a towel with Ivy and two guys who she’d introduced as Ed and James. They’d been drinking and laughing with them for a little over an hour and Jensen could safely say he was pretty drunk. Jared had been joking around with Ivy and Jensen had been trying his hardest to not feel jealous as he chatted mostly to Ed and James. 

“So how long have you two been together?” Ivy interrupted their conversation about drinking games and Jensen couldn’t help but stumbling over his reply. 

“Uh…” he took a few moments to think properly “three years?” he looked over at Jared in the hope that he got it right. Jared just smiled and nodded, he could tell Jared was more drunk than he was by the way he casually swayed and continued to smile at him. 

“Best three years of my life” Jared added with a goofy grin. 

“You big sap” he laughed and patted his hand on Jared’s knee as Ivy flashed them both a dazzling smile, clearly happy with their answer. 

“Let’s go for a swim!” she declared and leapt to her feet, peeling off her dress to reveal a swimsuit underneath and Jensen was more than surprised when neither himself nor Jared checked her out. Strange. Ed and James followed suit before running down with her to the water’s edge. 

“You want to?” Jared asked but Jensen was already on his feet shrugging off his t shirt and toeing off his converse. It didn’t take long for Jared to get with the programme and do the same. 

Jensen took a moment to take in Jared’s body; his muscles were sculpted and toned, skin stretched tight over his hip bones, he had a deep tan from the week he spent sunbathing in Texas and Jensen had to stop himself from staring once he caught sight of the V in Jared’s lower stomach. He’d always known that Jared goes for a run every day and works out at the gym at least once a week but _shit_ he’d never noticed just how ripped Jared was. He wasn’t soft, delicate and curvy like a woman. Jared was a hard, firm and strong _man_ and Jensen was a little bit turned on by that. 

“Are you done?” Jared asked, raised eyebrow. 

Jensen froze like a deer caught in headlights, _shit_ he’d been caught. “I… uh…” he didn’t have time to think of an even crappier way to finish that sentence as Jared took his hand and raced with him straight into the ocean. “Shit it’s cold” was all Jensen got out before he was leapt on by an even colder Ivy who shrieked in his ear as she clinged onto his back. He stumbled into Jared from the shock and felt a surge of heat fire through him as his naked torso come into contact with Jared’s and big hands steadied him. 

His eyes flickered up into Jared’s and they were deep with something, lust? They were dilated and lined with a thin strip of hazel, Jensen was mesmerised by them. It felt as though Jared was looking straight into his soul from the intensity and if he just leaned up a little then his mouth would brush over Jared’s. 

“Save it for the bedroom guys” Ivy chanted as she clambered higher until she was rested on Jensen’s shoulders “we got a wrestling match to win!” Jensen helped her onto his shoulders and wonders why the hell she didn’t just jump on Jared for this, he had a slight height advantage. 

Ed came wading towards them with James perched on his shoulders, this was something him and his friends had done a million times before but he couldn’t focus, he could have sworn he’d had a moment with Jared back there and now he was cheering them on as if nothing had happened. He was taller than Ed but Ivy was tiny and so he concluded that there was no way he’d win. They were face to face and Ivy’s arms were using all her strength as she tackled James, Ed was trying to do the same but failing miserably as Ivy was a hell of a lot lighter than James giving Jensen the advantage to trip Ed just enough to send them toppling over. 

“And we have our winners!” Jared announced proudly. Jensen nearly fell over himself as Ivy jumped down off his shoulders leaving him suddenly unbalanced. “Knew you could do it” he said as he stumbled over and wrapped Jensen in a bear hug. 

Jensen felt like hyperventilating, they were too close, all of his skin was in contact with Jared and all he could smell was sea salt, alcohol and _Jared_. It was too much. He pried himself off Jared and raced up the beach to the bonfire where there was still a huge crowd of people, it was safer there. He could hear Jared’s faint calls behind him but he ignored them, of course he did. Running was always easier than admitting to yourself that you may be falling for your best friend.

\----xxx----

Jared called after him but it was no use, Jensen was running. Duh. Things had gotten a little intimate and so Jensen took the first escape he could, as usual. He knew Jensen was checking him out before and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been checking out Jensen, all golden muscled skin and freckles. Who in their right mind _wouldn’t_ check out Jensen? And they definitely had a moment back there too before Ivy ruined it, why was Jensen so blind that Jared was feeling the same way? Did he really have to spell it out for him? Because Jared wasn’t really one with the words and that conversation would be more than awkward. 

“What’s up with him?” Ivy’s voice startled him. She was looking up at him questioningly, James and Ed chasing after each other in the background. Something him and Jensen used to be able to do without it meaning anything, he missed those days. 

He sighed loudly “he just gets scared sometimes” she nodded as if she understood “he’ll be fine, I’ll let him have a breather and go talk to him”. 

“I don’t know why you two got married” she glanced up at him honestly.

“What do you mean?” this stranger had no right judging him and Jensen like this, she’d seemed so nice and now she thought he didn’t deserve Jensen. She had no right. 

“It’s obvious you two didn’t marry because you were together for years and madly in love. In fact I’m pretty sure that you guys haven’t even looked at each other that way before you got married” she’d hit the nail on the head and boy, ain’t that a bitch? Jared gaped at her, for once he was a total loss for words “but I’m not blind. The way you look at each other, the way you are around each other and now naturally you just touch each other. It’s something I wish I could have some day. Jensen’s a runner, I can see that now, it explains a lot really” Jared raised his eyebrow at her, prompting her to explain “he’s scared, probably terrified about what he’s feeling”.

“What he’s feeling?” and _really_ Jared, that’s the only response you can come up with? 

“You don’t see it do you?” she asked, a little confused “you don’t realise what you’re feeling either do you?” she smiled like she had it all figured out and he really hoped that she’d enlighten him a little “Jared” she smiled in disbelief “whether Jensen wants to admit it or not that young man is blatantly in love with you and you seem oblivious to the fact that you love him too”. 

Jared laughed, this was just weird. He did _not_ love Jensen. He just… _oh my god_ … this was not happening. “I…” he gulped “I think I’m falling in love with Jensen” he whispered and suddenly he knew why Jensen ran all the time because this is terrifying, he wanted to get as far away from Ivy as possible, make her stop being right. Where the hell had this woman come from anyway? Jumping into Jared’s life and screwing everything up by making him realise he’s a little less hetro than originally thought. Stupid Ivy and stupid fucking Chad for making any of this happen in the first place. 

“I’m sorry you found out this way honey” she sympathised “I really thought you knew. I can tell you for a fact that Jensen feels the same way and is probably sat up on that beach now in front of the fire twirling round his wedding ring and wondering what the hell is going on in his head”.

“Who died and made you residential psychic?” Jared grumbled, knowing full well he sounded like a child but this was a lot to take in, especially while the alcohol was still a pleasant buzz in his system. Speaking of alcohol Jared decided he was so not drunk enough right now. 

She laughed “I’m not psychic. I’m just pretty good at reading people”.

“I’ve known you for two hours!” 

“Maybe you’re both utterly transparent?” she raised her eyebrows at him, daring him to respond “now go find your boy. We’ll be up in a minute” and with that she turned and swam over to where Ed and James were currently trying to dunk each other.

\----xxx----

Jared almost wanted to go back and question the psychic thing because when he finally found Jensen he was sat in front of the bonfire looking down at his left hand and twirling around his wedding ring. He was still shirtless and looked totally flawless as the shadows danced over him from the glare of the fire. Had Jared really never noticed how beautiful this man was before? He wanted to slap himself. Jensen looked up at him and smiled sadly before turning his attention back to the band on his finger. 

Jared took a deep breath and went to sit behind Jensen, legs either side of him as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him towards his chest. Jensen stilled slightly before relaxing into it, tilting his head back to lean against Jared’s shoulder. He held on that little bit tighter as they both sat in silence, watching the flames. 

After a while Jared broke the silence “you ok?” he whispered into Jensen’s ear. 

Jensen took a deep breath and tangled his hands with Jared’s “I’m fine” he whispered back and smiled up at him but the smile didn’t reach his eyes and Jared felt sad for him. Sure Jared was freaking out but it would mean so much more for Jensen to fall for him, Jensen’s family being the homophobes they are it would turn Jensen’s world upside down. At least if it’s fake they’d only fall out with him for a little while but if it was real they’d probably end up disowning him. As if Jensen could hear his thoughts Jared saw his bottom lip tremble slightly as his eyes became watery. 

“Jensen?” 

Jensen squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to drip down his cheeks. He leaned his body forward to keep his head out of sight and started shaking them both with quiet sobs. Jared tightened his hold on Jensen, he was so much more emotional when he was drunk but this felt different. He suddenly felt so small in his arms and Jared couldn’t quite believe it. In his life he could count with his fingers how many times he’s seen Jensen cry and he’d seen him cry twice in the past two days. Had it really been only two days? 

“Jen?” he whispered quiet soothing words to him, gently shushing him and trying to calm Jensen down. “Please talk to me Jen, don’t shut me out” Jared pleaded, trying to stop his own voice from breaking. 

Jensen’s head slowly rose at the words and turned slightly to look Jared in the eye. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was flushed, he looked awful. “Oh Jen” Jared sighed and wiped his thumb under Jensen’s eyes, careful not to get any salt in them from the sea water that had dried on his skin “what am I going to do with you?” he smiled down sadly at the young man in his arms. 

“Never leave me” Jensen whispered, Jared hadn’t been expecting an answer and certainly not one like that but he couldn’t bring himself to further upset him. 

“Never. I promise” if Jensen wanted him to never leave him then it’d take a damn army to get rid of him. 

“What’d I do to deserve you?” Jensen was looking at him with such adoration it was taking everything Jared had not to kiss him.

“Something really shitty I’ll bet” he joked, joking was easy. 

“I hate it when you put yourself down” Jensen was still whispering, his eyes a dark mossy green from crying and burning straight into Jared’s. Intense stares were becoming more and more frequent between them and frankly Jared was going a little crazy from it. 

“Likewise” was all Jared could think of to reply because he _did_ hate it whenever Jensen put himself down, which was most of the time if he were honest. 

Jared couldn’t help but gasp as Jensen tilted his head back even further and brushed their lips together in a soft sweet kiss. It was like coming home after years away, it said everything it needed to and for the first time in days Jared could just relax and ignore all the thoughts screaming at him because this felt right and surely that was worth fighting for. 

The kiss never deepened and Jensen pulled away far too soon for Jared’s liking, he went to stand up but Jared just tightened his hold on Jensen and buried his head in his shoulder. He wasn’t going to allow him the option of running away from him again. Jensen was tense against him but relaxed as Ivy appeared and dropped down next to them offering beer and a smile. Jared was really starting to question the psychic thing but let it slip as she engaged in conversation with Jensen. 

“So you guys learnt any Hawaiian phrases since you been here?” Ivy asked.

“We only got here today” Jensen answered, linking his fingers with Jared’s again unconsciously.

“That’s no excuse” she beamed “now, repeat after me” she leaned in close to Jensen’s ear so that Jared couldn’t hear what she was telling him. She moved back still smiling. 

“What does it mean?” Jensen asked.

“Just say it!” 

Jensen sighed, defeated and turned slightly to face Jared “aloha au ia ‘oe”.

Jared had no idea what the hell that meant but he knew aloha meant hello so he guessed it was some form of greeting “right back at ya” was all he could really reply because after all, he knew hardly any Hawaiian phrases. Jensen grinned up at him, finally happy again and maybe psycho… sorry…. Psychic Ivy wasn’t so bad after all.

“So what does it mean?” Jensen asked. 

Ivy smiled innocently at them and Jared was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like the answer “it means I love you”. Jensen stilled against him and yep, psycho Ivy could go off and marry Chad for all he cared. 

“Oh” was all Jensen said as he started playing with the band on Jared’s wedding finger “I guess I do”. He pressed a chaste kiss to Jared’s lips in a way totally unlike before. There was no emotion in that kiss. It was _fake_. Just like everything else they had lately. Jared wasn’t really sure what was real anymore but there was one thing he was certain of. He was falling for Jensen, whether he wanted to or not it was happening, there was nothing either of them could do about it and he was pretty sure Jensen was starting to feel the same way too if that first kiss was anything to go by and his obvious staring when Jared stripped off his shirt. He felt that, it was _real_ and he’s pretty sure that they could be real too.

\----xxx----


	6. Breaking Barriers

\----xxx----

 

**Monday**

Jared awoke to an empty bed which was hardly surprising after last night. The sun was filtering through the windows and a gentle see breeze caressed his skin through the open doors, he could hear the ocean in the distance and could sense that Jensen wasn’t as far away as he first thought. He craned his neck as far as he could and got a glimpse of Jensen sat on the balcony outside their room, he was on a sun lounger, dressed in just a pair of swim shorts, drinking a coffee and smoking a cigarette. _Shit_ , Jensen never smoked unless he was truly stressed about something. The last time Jared had saw him smoking was right after Chad got them kicked out of student housing and the time before that was during finals week. Hawaii was supposed to be relaxing and Jared frowned at the thought that Jensen was tense here. His cell buzzed on the nightstand forcing Jared to take his eyes off Jensen. 

**Ivy:** Beck’s coffee house on the corner near where we had the bonfire, bright blue building, can’t miss it! See you in thirty. 

**Jared:** and you just assume I’ll drop everything and come meet you? 

**Ivy:** well it’s not like you’re having sex.

 **Jared:** touché

Jared couldn’t help but laugh, Ivy was actually a nice girl (minus the whole Chad and Danneel qualities and Misha/Mike attitude) she was actually pretty sympathetic about their situation and hadn’t once tried to make fun of it or let it slip that she knew in front of Jensen. They’d each exchanged numbers after the party and now he was going to go meet her for coffee as it didn’t seem like he’d be getting much out of Jensen today.

**Tuesday**

Jared had spent most of the previous day hanging out with Ivy while Jensen went surfing with Ed and James, he spent a lot of time learning to surf in their first year of college and so Jared figured it must have been good for him. They’d all met up for a meal at a bar on the sea front in the late afternoon before heading back to the beach house and having as little conversation as humanly possible when you’re sharing a bed with someone. Jensen was gone again when Jared woke up and he was a little surprised to find a note on his pillow. 

_Left you some coffee in the pot, gone surfing, come to the beach later? – J x_

Jared sighed, it was starting to shape into a friends vacation rather than a honeymoon and even though that’s kind of what it was, Jared still wasn’t happy with it. How the hell was he supposed to deal with his new found feelings for Jensen when he barely even saw him?

**Wednesday**

On Wednesday Jared rolled over in the bed and began to stretch out his long limbs and almost screamed when his arms and legs came into contact with another warm body pressed up pretty close to him. Jensen squinted up at him through bleary eyes and mumbled something about Jared being a lanky fucker before wrapping an arm over Jared’s stomach and snuggling down into him. Soft snores filled the air moments later and Jared was a little bewildered as to what the hell was happening. Was Jensen voluntarily cuddling him? Jensen was a cuddler. Jared would be taunting him for that if it didn’t feel so damn good. Instead he curled his arm over Jensen’s bare shoulder and quickly drifted back to sleep. 

The second time Jared woke up it was to the press of fingers on his abdomen. He opened his eyes slightly to see Jensen awake and still curled up against him, softly tracing patterns over his chest and stomach. It hit Jared like a brick in the face. This is how he wanted to wake up every morning. Curled up in bed with Jensen, their bodies sharing heat and maybe a good morning kiss wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world either. 

Jensen hadn’t looked up but he must have noticed Jared wake up because he spoke so softly Jared wasn’t even sure he’d heard him. “I’m scared” Jensen whispered, gaze focused on the patterns he was currently making on Jared’s skin. 

Jared’s heart almost broke at the words, he’d spoken them with the innocence of a child and all he wanted to do was protect the man in front of him. He gently placed his finger under Jensen’s chin and lifted his head up to look him in the eyes “don’t be” Jared replied, as softly as he could. 

“I could lose everything Jay” Jensen’s eyes looked damp as he softly bit into his lower lip “everything”.

“Jen” Jared kept his voice firm in an attempt to actually get through to him “you have your friends, your education and me. You’ll _never_ lose me Jen. Never”. 

“I’ll lose my family. They’ll hate me” he lowered his head onto Jared’s chest and rested his left hand over Jared’s heart, a gesture so simple and yet so complex all at the same time. 

“If they do then it’s their loss. You’re nobody’s burden Jen. They disgust me if they can hate you for being happy with who you are, you deserve better” Jared’s moved his hand to rest on top of Jensen’s to give a reassuring squeeze. 

“Ivy called, said you’re meeting her for lunch” Jensen had successfully dodged the conversation all together and had begun untangling himself from Jared. 

“I can get a rain check” Jensen’s problems were more important to Jared than Ivy’s would ever be, even if she was a pretty awesome friend right now. 

“No, go have fun. I’m going surfing anyway, the waves have picked up since this morning so Ed and James are going to show me this other beach” Jensen was out of bed and into clothes faster than Jared thought possible. 

“Jen” Jared climbed out of bed and was at Jensen’s side, reaching out his arms but Jensen flinched away.

“No Jared” his voice was firm but Jared could tell there was no real force behind it. 

“Jensen” Jared pleaded.

“It’s wrong”. 

Jared wasn’t prepared to hear that because what he and Jensen shared could never be wrong, he’d never think of Jensen as something to hide, something wrong. He silenced Jensen’s protest about how wrong it was by pressing their mouths together and winding his arms around Jensen, pulling him closer. It took a few moments for Jensen to respond but once he did he was kissing back for all he was worth and it took everything Jared had to pull away from him. 

“Look me in the eye and tell me that felt wrong” Jared pleaded, breathless. 

“I can’t do this” Jensen whispered. He was backing away and shaking his head, trying to make sense of what just happened. “Goodbye Jared”.

“Jensen!” Jared raced after him but didn’t get very far in just his boxer shorts, once again Jensen was running. Only this time things felt different, Jared was fairly certain that Jensen wasn’t coming back. Pulling out his cell phone he dialled the only person he knew would understand. 

“Hey Jared” Ivy was perky as always, her voice made Jared relax slightly. 

“Hey, I don’t think I can make it to lunch but can I come round and see you later?” he needed to talk to her but finding Jensen was at the top of his list right now. 

“Jared you’re coming with me for lunch”. 

“Ivy I can’t”. 

“If he’s running then let him go” she really was a psychic, Jared was convinced. 

“You don’t understand I have to go find him” Jared found himself pleading, as if he needed permission to go find his own friend. 

“If you stop chasing him then he’ll stop running. He won’t go far Jared, he’s got nowhere else to go” damn he hated it when she was right, which annoyingly, was all the time. “Give him some space and let him clear his head”. 

“Fine” Jared grit out “I’ll see you soon”. He’d tried chasing Jensen and now he was going to let him run, everything was worth a try once right? 

 

****

Thursday

“And you haven’t seen him?” 

“No Ivy he’s been out all night, I haven’t seen him since _you_ told me to stop chasing him!” to say Jared was pissed would be the understatement of the century. Jensen hadn’t come back to the beach house and neither Ed nor James had seen him since Tuesday so Jared was pretty fucking worried. 

“Have you called the guys?” 

“Yes. They haven’t seen him”.

“Are they lying?”

“No, I went round there just to check”. 

“Well shit Jay. Has he taken any clothes? His passport? Have you called his cell?” 

“No, I got his passport in my bag and nothing else has been touched. He’s got his wallet but he hasn’t got much money with him and the dick’s left his phone here”.

“Damn. Well give me a call if he hasn’t shown up in a couple of hours and when he does show up make sure you kick his ass for all the abuse you’ve been giving me” Jared rolled his eyes even though he knew she couldn’t see him before disconnecting the call. Jensen was going to get hell for this. Jared was angry and scared and he wanted to be the one to run this time but couldn’t, where was Jensen when Jared needed him?

\----xxx----

Jensen woke up underneath a palm tree next to one of the resort beach bars, he groaned at the pounding in his head and the ache in his back. A shadow appeared over him and he looked up at the stupid bartender who’d let him get shitfaced drunk last night. 

“Well shit son, you don’t look so good” he grinned down at him. The man, Jeff, was in his mid-thirties and looked a little like he’d escaped from a rock band with the clothes he wore. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and a loveable asshole persona. 

“No thanks to you” Jensen grumbled against the mining company that had set up residence in his head. He was having problems and this was how his body repaid him? All he was trying to do was numb the pain. Make everything go away. 

“Bar rules, if you can ask for it then you can buy it. I ain’t going to turn away profit just because of little a princesses getting a headache” he laughed down at him “the hell you doing sleeping on the beach anyway?” 

“Fuck you” he groaned “I’m sleeping on the beach because I’m an asshole and can’t face my husband” he took the barman’s hand and climbed to his feet, trying his best to ignore the dizziness. 

“Damn, why didn’t you say so son? You could have crashed at my place. Half the locals do anyway so one more wouldn’t make much difference”.

“With the worry I’m pretty sure he’s going through right now I think it’s fair to say I deserved to sleep on the beach” the bartender hooked an arm around Jensen as he opened up the back door of the bar, carrying him over to one of the bar stools before handing him a bottle of water. 

“I know it’s none of my business but what you fighting about anyways? Us bartenders are as good as psychiatrists you know”.

“I can’t accept that I might be gay” Jensen told the bottle of water in his hands “so instead of talking about it I ran out on him”.

“On your husband?” the barman looked as confused as Jensen was right now.

“Yes”.

“So you walked out on your husband because you’re not sure if you’re gay or not? Well shit son” he took the water from Jensen’s hands and slid over a shot of tequila “one fine mess you’ve got yourself in”.

Jensen laughed but it was without humour “tell me about it” he knocked back the shot and slid the glass between his hands “he’s going to kick my ass when I go back”.

“Where you staying anyways?” 

“The private beach house just a little down the road” Jensen focused his attention on his wedding ring, he wanted Jared, _really_ wanted him but it was just too much to accept that his family would never want to speak to him again. 

“Must love you if he’s willing to spend that much on you son, I couldn’t afford to stay there for one night never mind a week. You got yourself a keeper there whether you’re willing to admit it or not. I can see you care about him a great deal and he’s come here to be with you and is probably going a little insane right now. Screw what everyone else thinks, you need to do what feels right” he paused as he studied Jensen. It was making him feel a little uncomfortable. “Can I ask you something?” 

Jensen just nodded without really paying much attention “shoot”.

“What are you running from? And what the hell you doing sat here talking to an old guy like me when you could be back at the beach house making up with your boy?”

“I don’t know” Jensen answered honestly, what the hell was he doing here? He _needed_ to go find Jared, like, right now. Beg him for forgiveness if he had to because there’s no way in hell he can be without him. He needs to stop running. Every time he runs it’s always Jared who gets hurt and Jensen is _not_ ok with being the one who’s hurting him “better give me another shot for the road”. 

The man huffed a laugh “it’s a good job I like you son”.

 

It was close to an hour later when Jensen finally made it to the front door of the beach house, he knew Jared was inside, could practically feel him pacing around and thinking the worst. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open. The first thing he caught sight of was Jared, sat on the couch facing the door with his head in his hands and his eyes were red and wet from tears. Jensen felt like the world’s biggest asshole, like he’d actually gone out and kicked a puppy. 

He felt tears clouding his own vision as Jared stood up and rushed towards him “Jay I’m so sorry” he practically sobbed and braced himself for a punch that never came. Instead he was wrapped up in Jared’s arms in the most bone crushing hug he’d ever experienced. 

“Don’t you dare do that to me ever again Jen” Jared pleaded, his tears dropping down Jensen’s neck and soaking into his collar. “You scared me so much Jen please don’t ever do that again”. 

“I won’t, I promise” Jensen fisted his hands into the back of Jared’s shirt and let it all out, let Jared soak up his pain from too many unshed tears “I’m so” he sniffled “fucking. Sorry” he cried. It was what normal people did when they were scared, something Jensen was going to have to get used to. 

After they’d let it all out, both soaked in each other’s tears they finally pulled apart, Jared had never looked so vulnerable and torn open as he did right now. “Why did you run” he asked voice quiet and croaky from crying. 

“Because I’m so fucking scared Jay” Jensen knew it was a shitty excuse but it was the only one he had.

“And I’m not?” Jared’s voice was raised now and Jensen winced at the evident pain. “Jen I’m terrified” he whispered “but you needed me to be strong so I was. It’s time you accepted what this is Jensen because I fucking _need_ you” Jared’s voice broke on the last part as he pleaded. “I need you to be strong for me”.

“I want to be strong for you” Jensen couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jared’s, he barely recognised the broken man staring back at him. They’d been joking around with all their friends only a couple of days ago with nothing to worry about. How the hell did they get here? “I _will_ be strong for you” Jensen tried to make his voice sound as certain as possible but it was hard. 

“All I ask is that you try” he moved forward slightly and took Jensen’s hands in his, linking their fingers. “You can’t run from me any more Jen. If you’re scared then I’m scared too. If you’re hurt then I’m right there hurting with you. I don’t mind if you run Jen, as long as you’re running towards me, don’t you ever run away from me again”. 

“Even after everything I put you through these past few days you still want me?” Jensen couldn’t stop his voice from shaking and felt like crying all over again when Jared pulled him even closer and cradled his face between two massive palms. 

“Jensen Ross Ackles you listen and you listen good” he brushed his thumbs along Jensen’s cheek bones as he spoke “I think I’ve wanted you for a lot longer than a couple days. It just took a fake wedding for me to see that” he laughed softly before turning serious “I will _always_ want you and I will always be here for you when things get tough because they will get tough, especially with your family. Things will be so damn hard but I’m here for you and I’ll be there every single step of the way. We did this all in the wrong order but I’m here Jen, for better or worse. I promise you that”. Jensen knew there was a reason he loved this man and _shit_. Did he just admit to himself that he _loves_ Jared? 

“What if I fuck up?” because it was inevitable that Jensen would fuck up, a lot more than once.

“You’ll fuck up all the time” Jensen couldn’t help but glare at Jared for that, it was true but that didn’t mean Jared had to say it. Jared laughed “I’ll fuck up all the time too though”. 

“I guess that’s what happens in a relationship” the words rolled so easily off Jensen’s tongue. 

“We’re in a relationship?” Jared’s grin spread from ear to ear and Jensen felt a sense of pride at being the one who put it there.

“If you’ll have me” he tried to look away and fight the awkwardness he was feeling right now but Jared forced his chin up to look him in the eyes again. 

“You’re a mess Jensen Ackles” he smiled down as Jensen tried to turn away, Jared tilted his head back towards him and he braced himself for the rejection “but you’re my mess”. 

Jensen’s cheeks ached from the huge smile that took over his face and judging by Jared’s dimples it was the right reaction. He leant up just as Jared leant down and fused their lips together. He could feel Jared smiling into the kiss as their tongues tangled together, deepening the kiss. It felt so right, better than any kiss he’d experienced before. Who the hell was he kidding? No girl had ever kissed him like this, he’d never felt anything other than the anticipated orgasm that usually came with kissing a girl. Jared’s kisses made him feel whole, complete for the first time in his life and he didn’t care if all he got was a kiss because he’d take what he could get. When it came to Jared, things actually made sense. 

“It doesn’t” Jensen gasped when they finally broke apart for air. 

“What doesn’t?” Jared had the cutest confused look ever, his head was slightly cocked to one side and Jensen couldn’t fight the laugh that escaped him. No wonder everyone compared him to a giant puppy. 

“Yesterday, you asked me to tell you that kissing you felt wrong. It doesn’t. It feels right Jared and that’s why I got scared” 

Jared smiled sadly “I’m glad it felt right because I can’t ever imagine kissing anybody else”. Jensen grinned at that and tugged Jared down for another kiss.

\----xxx----

Kissing Jensen was something Jared could really get used to. His plump lips were soft and gently caressed Jared’s, his mouth was hot and moist and he tasted like coffee and… tequila? Maybe he should be a little concerned as to why Jensen tastes like tequila at eleven o’clock in the morning but he didn’t care. Jensen was back in Jared’s arms where he belonged and he was his _boyfriend_ , he internally squealed at that fact. Technically he was his husband but he was too happy to worry about technicalities right now. Jared groaned when his cell vibrated in his pocket, he just couldn’t catch a damn break. 

**Ivy:** just spoke to Jeff, he said he sent your boy home. He get to you alright?

“Do you know someone called Jeff?” Jared asked.

Jensen shuffled his feet nervously “uh yeah. He’s the bartender at this bar on the beach about half a mile away. I got too drunk to walk back and felt like a dick so I fell asleep where I fell underneath a palm tree. He found me there this morning, gave me water and booze and sent me packing” his freckled cheeks blushed slightly, embarrassed no doubt. 

“That explains why you taste of tequila”.

Jensen laughed softly “yeah, sorry about that. For the record he told me I needed it”. Jared just shook his head, smiling to himself. Whoever Jeff was, he seemed like a nice guy.

 **Jared:** yeah, my _boyfriend_ made it back to me safe and sound.

 **Ivy:** my work here is done! You’re more than welcome.

 **Jared:** you didn’t do anything!

 **Ivy:** I told you that you loved Jensen. You realised you did. I told you not to run after Jensen and less than 24 hours later he comes back to you with his tail between his legs and you end up in a relationship. You tell me. Could you have done it without me? 

**Jared:** yes. 

**Ivy:** liar. Drink’s at Jeff’s? 

**Jared:** we’ll be there soon.

**Friday**

The first thing Jared did when he woke up on Friday morning was smile. He was currently lying on his left side with his arm around Jensen, they both knew where they stood and had intentionally fallen asleep together as a couple instead of just friends. Jensen shifted under him and turned to face him, his hair was sleep ruffled and his cheek had a slight imprint on it from where the pillow was bunched up but he looked so gorgeous. Jensen grinned up at him before pressing a firm sweet kiss on Jared’s lips. 

“Morning”. 

“Morning” Jared couldn’t help smiling, all he’d done since yesterday was smile. When had his life gotten so perfect? 

“You excited for our romantic sunset boat cruise dinner later?” Jensen asked. 

“Couldn’t have picked a better first date if I tried” he smirked down at Jensen which caused the other man to laugh. He’d spend the rest of his life trying to make Jensen laugh, he was sure of it. 

 

The sun was sitting low in the sky and Jared and Jensen were seated up on deck of a beautiful little cruise boat. They were being served by a waitress who reminded Jared of Ivy, she looked just like her that Jared wouldn’t be surprised if it was her sister. Their meal was simple, nothing too extravagant, just two steaks and all the sides. Jensen was dressed perfectly in his wedding tuxedo while Jared still looked a little drowned in his, stupid Jeff being bigger than him. 

Jared was more than annoyed when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He chose to ignore it in favour of joking and talking with Jensen until he excused himself to go to the bathroom. Once alone at the table he checked his messages and was fairly certain he was going to change his number. 

**Ivy:** hope you’re enjoying you’re boat trip! Picture me as a little red crab “you’re dying to try, you gotta, kiss the boy!”

 **Jared:** you think you’re funny but you’re really not.

 **Ivy:** come on! Everybody loves The Little Mermaid. “Go on and kiss the boy!” 

**Jared:** it sucks.

 **Ivy:** you suck!

 **Jared:** yeah. I guess I do ;) 

**Ivy:** eww! No comment. 

**Jared:** it’s about damn time!

He’d miss Ivy once they went home. They’d become good friends in the short time they’d been on the island, he can’t help but hope that they stay in contact and maybe come back some day, or Ivy come over to their place. Actually, the further Ivy stays away from Chad and Danneel the better, that’s just a disaster waiting to happen. 

Jensen returns from the bathroom followed by a man in a suit carrying a violin. He takes his seat opposite Jared as the man begins to play them music, they can’t help but laugh at how corny it is but everything about this evening is the perfect end to an almost perfect honeymoon. 

The boat was barely moving across the water as they both leant against the railings at the stern, each holding a glass of champagne after their meal. The sun was almost set and Jared was amazed by the sight before him. Jensen’s eyes were sparkling and set in a deep shade of green, his freckles dusted over his cheeks and his skin was given a healthy golden glow which set a slight contrast of the sharp white of his shirt. The warm Hawaiian breeze was softly rustling his hair as he hadn’t had the chance to run gel through it, though it was more controlled than Jared’s would ever be. He was radiant under the colours of the setting sun, just so damn near perfect and Jared couldn’t quite believe that he was _his_. 

“You’re beautiful” he whispered and Jensen blushed in a way that almost made him look feminine. Everything about this man was beauty in its purest form and he was so damn oblivious to it that Jared just wanted to smack him with a mirror until he got it. 

They continued to stare out into the ocean as the sun set, Jared placed himself behind Jensen and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“I feel like we’re in some corny movie” Jensen finally said after a while of standing like that. 

Jared smirked “you jump I jump right?” 

Jensen shook underneath him as he laughed “you got that right. Though I don’t think there’s much ice floating around Hawaii Rose”. 

Jared shrugged “There’s a first for everything” he kissed Jensen’s neck as he breathed in his scent “and you’re so totally Rose, I’m Jack, the very manly guy”.

“If you say so Jare” he couldn’t see Jensen’s face any more but he could almost feel the eye roll he was giving him.

\----xxx----

The rest of the evening had been perfect and Jensen could honestly say he’d never been happier, to hell with what everyone else thinks. He was happy and that’s what’s important, if his family couldn’t see that then fuck them. Jared was the only family he’d ever need. 

Once they were finally back at the beach house Jensen could no longer keep his hands off Jared. It was still scary but there was nothing in his mind that told him this wasn’t right and for the moment that was enough. He reached his arms around Jared’s neck and tangled his fingers through his hair as he thrust his tongue into Jared’s mouth, instantly forcing the kiss deeper. Jared’s hands framed his hips and dipped under to smooth over the tight skin covering his hip bones. It felt so good and something that felt this good could never be wrong. 

He forced himself to pull back and suck in precious air “once we get home, we’re going to have to take it slow. I don’t want anything to be rushed Jare. I want everything to be perfect. I’m not going to risk this”. 

Jared nodded and pulled back slightly, it took everything Jensen had not to whimper at the loss “you’re right. We should stop before it gets out of hand”. 

“We’re not home yet” Jensen added and bought up very shaky hands to Jared’s shoulders as he pushed his jacket over them and let it fall to the floor. He then started slowly unbuttoning Jared’s shirt as big hands came to clasp around his, halting his movement. 

“Jen, we don’t have to do anything tonight” Jared smiled down at him in a way so caring that Jensen’s mind was made up. He kissed Jared’s knuckles before continuing with his mission of removing Jared’s shirt. 

“I want this” he whispered “want _you_ ”. He’d managed to get the shirt open and shucked it off Jared’s shoulders revealing a torso that most men would die for. He really did want this and he’d be damned if Jared didn’t let him have it.

“Okay” Jared breathed as he captured Jensen’s lips in a soft kiss. Slowly stripping Jensen of his own jacket and shirt before placing gentle kisses down his neck and across his collar bone. Jensen arched into the touch and ran his hands down over Jared’s sculpted back, digging his short nails in slightly. 

Jensen had no idea how they’d gotten to the bedroom but his body was too busy reacting to Jared’s touches to care. He kissed Jared deep and passionate. There was no desperation and urgency, just love. Jensen began kissing his way down Jared’s neck, sucking a mark onto his pulse point, claiming his property. He trailed his kisses lower down Jared’s chest and abdomen before sinking to his knees and looking up at Jared through hooded eyes. 

He wasn’t quite ready for the blowjob part yet but he valued the art of seduction and the way Jared was trembling underneath him as he slowly unbuckled his belt was almost better than any form of sex. The room was silent apart from heavy breathing and the brief rustle of clothes as Jensen popped the button on Jared’s pants and tugged at the zipper before kissing his way back up to Jared’s mouth. 

Jared’s hands were grasping everywhere they could before reaching around to gently cup the obvious tent in Jensen’s pants. He moaned into the touch and it was swallowed down by Jared’s lips as he made quick work of Jensen’s belt and zipper before sliding off both their pants and backing Jensen towards the bed. They fell backwards onto it and Jensen was tempted to complain about why he was the one on his back but he realised that he really didn’t care, there was nothing he’d rather have right now than Jared straddling his hips completely naked except a pair of boxers. Maybe he was a bottom after all, heh, he owed Jared twenty bucks for a hypothetical bet he wished he hadn’t made, maybe Jared would forget. 

All coherent thought was lost when Jared lowered his body over his and started kissing across his collar bone before capturing his lips once more as he gently caressed his skin. Jensen moved purely on instinct, his hands grazed down Jared’s back, gripping tightly in places before gliding over the curves of his ass and squeezing slightly as he pressed their aching lengths together causing them both to moan at the friction. 

Things moved quickly from there as Jared quickly removed both their boxers and settled himself between Jensen’s legs, gently moving them apart and allowing them to hook around his waist as he ground his hips down into Jensen’s. The amazing feeling of their clothed cocks grinding together on their wedding night was nothing compared to their naked ones and Jensen was fairly certain his head was going to explode from the sheer bliss. 

They stayed silent right the way through to their climax. The only sounds were their wet kisses, soft gasps and breathy moans. This wasn’t about sheer desperation and _need_ for each other’s body. This was about comfort and trust and the promise of things to come. There was no turning back now. The damage was done.

\----xxx----


	7. Coming Out

\----xxx----

Jared and Jensen walked with their hands entwined, oblivious to the glares they were receiving. They were in Texas after all, it was to be expected. It was a little rocky at times but it had shaped up to be the perfect honeymoon for a fake turned real wedding. Jared was sad to see it over and actually felt himself missing Ivy and even stranger he was missing their friends from college. Just a two more weeks and they’d have to go to LA to have an interview with the owner of the house they were hoping to rent once they got back out there. If it all went to plan they’d then have to tell their parents, something Jared was certain that Jensen was looking much less forward to. They were barely out of the airport when Jared’s cell phone rang, he reluctantly let go of Jensen’s hand and put the phone to his ear without checking the caller ID.

“What?” he all but snarled and received a questioning eyebrow from Jensen. 

“Hi Jared, nice to speak to you too, I’m good thanks for asking”. There was a reason Jared hadn’t spoke to Danneel all week, he just didn’t have the patience. 

“I’ve had an amazing honeymoon Danneel, thanks for asking” he retorted “and you’re one of the last people I’d like to be talking to before I’ve had a chance to sleep”.

“It’s about Chad”.

“He _is_ the last person I’d like to talk to”.

“He’s been arrested. Needs you to go bail him out” Danneel spoke as if it was the most natural thing in the world for your best friend to get arrested, they’d been away for a week, how the hell did this happen? 

Jared groaned “for fucks sake. Can’t you go?” 

“I had to fly to LA last minute to finalise my housing for next year” even Danneel could get a fucking house without going through crazy epiphanies and making life changing decisions. Jared’s mood was rapidly deteriorating.

“What about Chris and Steve?”

“They found it hilarious, refused to go” he made a note that Jensen needed better friends. 

“His parents?” 

“I’m not even sure if his parent’s even live in Texas any more, they’re never home. Chad probably can’t even get hold of them. Just do it Jay, he’d do it for you”. It was true, Chad was an asshole but he was the most loyal friend you could ever end up with. Which only made Jared even more pissed. 

“Fine” he grit out, hanging up on Danneel before she could ask him for any more favours. Jared took back everything he said about missing his college friends, they all sucked.

\----xxx----

Jensen sat in the car while Jared went to retrieve Chad, there really was no redeeming qualities as far as Jensen could see. Thanks to Chad they were homeless, married and had realised they were gay for each other on their honeymoon before coming home to bail Chad out of jail. This was way too much to handle in just over a week. 

He tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel while he waited, singing softly as ‘hey Jude’ played on the radio. Around half an hour later a very pissed off Jared was dragging a very scruffy looking Chad from the precinct. Jensen guessed that those were not his clothes and didn’t even want to know where his actual clothes had ended up. Climbing in shotgun and slamming the door, Jared cradled his face in his palms and groaned in frustration. Reaching over, Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. He was happy with how normal everything still was, neither of them felt awkward touching each other in public and even though Jensen was still a little freaked about how they could touch each other in private, things were good. 

“Jared it’s not _that_ bad” Chad spoke from behind them, Jensen startled slightly, unaware Chad had even entered the car. 

“You were arrested for being drunk and disorderly” Jared bit out.

“I wasn’t _that_ drunk”.

“And indecent exposure”.

“I wasn’t _that_ naked”.

“Then you could have just slept it off in a jail cell before going home but no. Chad Murray has a big fat fucking mouth and an asshole attitude to match and apparently I was a bastard in a previous life because I’m the one who had to drive for two hours to bail your ass out because you’re uncooperative! I should be home right now soaking up the honeymoon period!” 

“Say’s the perfect Jared Padalecki who just ran off and married a guy in Vegas without telling his folks that he was getting married or even that he was gay!” Jensen cringed at that comment. He felt a sudden wave of nausea take over, this was the exact type of thing Jensen was afraid of. “I’m sorry I ruined your oh so perfect honeymoon phase. Which, by the way, is ridiculous, you’ve _just_ had your honeymoon” Jensen wanted to comment that only a few days of that honeymoon was spent with each other but decided it was for the best not to mention it. “ _You_ didn’t drive here anyway. Jensen did”.

“You are _this_ close to getting my fist in your face right now” Jared squeezed his fingers together to show Chad just how close he was. 

“Bring it on tough guy. I’m dying to fight the almighty Padalecki” he grinned smugly at Jared who had turned around in his seat and was glaring at him “come on Jared, get out the car and hit me, or do I have to make some homophobic comment about Jensen to get a rise out of you?” 

“What the fuck is your problem Chad?” Jensen butt in before Jared could strangle the life out of the squinty man in their back seat. 

“I just realised that I don’t have a friend in the world Jensen _that’s_ my problem! I was in a damn jail cell for three days and none of my so called friends even cared! I bet you didn’t even find out I was here until you landed did you? Danneel apparently had to fly to LA for some housing shit, Chris and Steve couldn’t give a flying fuck, my best friend jetted off to another country after getting fucking married to a guy who hates me and my parents are fuck knows where so excuse me for being a little touchy”. 

“Chad I don’t hate you. I’m…” Jensen started but Chad cut him off.

“Just take me home Jensen”. 

Jared gave Jensen a worried look as Chad’s eyes watered up, in their whole life Chad had always been strong and untouched by anyone who gave him shit. His parents were never there and he always took it in his stride, throwing parties and hanging out with so many people he couldn’t name them all. It was a little hard to accept that all this time Chad had been alone.

\----xxx----

The next few weeks passed in a blur, Chad had continued as if his little breakdown never happened and Jensen had been doing well at the whole not running thing. Jensen was also doing well with the whole gay thing too, though they hadn’t gotten any further than a few fumbled hand jobs Jared could safely say that this was the best relationship he’d ever been in. He’d even go as far as to say he loved Jensen, though he wouldn’t say it out loud, Jensen was doing well but not _that_ well. Jared was certain if he mentioned the word love then Jensen would bolt, it’d been what happened last time after all. 

They were sat on the couch in their potential new home while the current owner, Jim, fixed them some drinks. It was no surprise that Jensen had asked for coffee as strong as possible, clearly nervous as hell about convincing a stranger that they were a couple. Even though they actually were a couple and even had marriage certificates to prove it. 

“So how long you boys been together?” Jim asked as he handed them both their drinks.

“Three years sir” Jared replied, sensing that Jensen was probably fumbling for any form of coherent sentence right now. 

“I told you boy, call me Jim” he smiled warmly at them, it was refreshing from all the harsh stares and mutters of disgust they’d been getting back home. Jensen’s hand was threaded through his while his other was tapping nervously against his coffee cup, Jared squeezed slightly, trying to send out some form of relaxing vibes. “Three years is a good amount of time to be together, how long have you been married?” 

“Just three weeks” he tensed slightly, hoping it wasn’t too sudden. 

“And how long were you engaged?”

_Shit_

It was Jensen who broke the silence before anything got suspicious “we never really got engaged”. Ok, so Jensen had just amped up the suspicious instead, Jared sent him a ‘shut the fuck up’ glare but Jensen didn’t seem to notice as he continued. “We were going to Vegas for a friend’s birthday and Jared just asked me if I wanted to marry him and when it’s right you just know. So I said yes, there was no alternative as far as I was concerned” he glanced up towards Jared with pure adoration in those green eyes and ok, maybe there was a reason Jensen was a drama major because damn that was convincing. 

“Aw boys you’re making me all teary” Jim joked “I know the feeling, my wife and I did the same thing when we finished high school. Just packed up and ran off to Vegas so our parents couldn’t split us up” he smiled at them fondly “when can you move in?” 

Jared’s jaw dropped open “you’re letting us rent the apartment? Just like that?”

“Yep, just like that. I’ve seen a lot of couples come in here but none of them are as remotely happy as you boys. College starts up again in two weeks right? When would you like to move in?” 

Jared was still trying to process the fact that they had somewhere to live, he knew Jensen was talking to Jim but he couldn’t hear him. This whole plan was crazy ‘cause they’d most probably not get the apartment but Jim chose them then and there. That was something that’d take a while to get used to. 

He managed to zone back in to hear Jensen say they’d have their things moved from Texas to LA within a week and would move in shortly after. Jared was suddenly the nervous one. They’d been roommates for three years but now they were moving in together… as a couple… after only a few weeks of being together. That was a huge step even for Jared’s feet.

\----xxx----

Tonight was the night. Their stuff was already up in LA and they would be joining it in the morning. Tonight they were going to tell their parents, they’d gotten a house and now their feelings were real anyway so it had to be done, there was no avoiding it. Jensen was just about ready to throw up with nerves and send well-structured email instead but Jared placed a soothing hand on his back to keep him grounded.

They had decided to be with each other when they told their parents. They’d speak to Jared’s first because they were the ones least likely to perform an exorcism. What can Jensen say? His parents were the crazy religious type. Jared’s were just normal and lovely and Jensen really hoped they wouldn’t hate him for turning their son gay. 

“You sure you can do this?” Jared asked, taking Jensen’s hand in his and heading towards the family room. 

“No” Jensen laughed but it was without humour “in fact I’m certain I can’t do this but I’d do anything for you and being with you seems to make you happy so I’ll take on the world if I have to”. Jensen would go to the ends of the Earth and back if Jared asked but this was as much for him as it was for Jared. He needed his parents to know too. If anything so they’d stop nagging him about how he needs a girlfriend, though Jensen’s sure they’d nag him a hell of a lot more for a girlfriend after tonight but what the hell. He’d never been their perfect little son anyway, that was Josh’s job. 

They unlinked hands as to avoid making this harder than it already was. Sheri and Gerry were curled up on the couch watching TV, they smiled up at them when they entered the room but soon frowned once they caught a glimpse of what their faces must be showing. They sat down on the opposite couch as Sherri moved to sit upright and switched off the TV. “Boys?” she asked “what’s wrong?” 

Jensen would love to speak up and make this easier for Jared but this was his family and Jensen had to step back and let Jared do this on his own terms. “I hope nothing’s wrong mama” Jared started “but that all depends on you guys” for a man so big Jensen had never seen Jared look so small.

“Baby you’re scaring me” she had pure worry and love in her eyes, something Jensen prayed his mother would have too. 

“J-Jensen and I” Jared stuttered, trying to form words but instead took Jensen’s hand in his and looked up towards Sherri, praying she’d figure it out. “We kinda…” he paused, searching for the right words “got married?” he phrased it as a question and it probably wasn’t the best way of coming out but it was as close as Jared was going to get. Jensen squeezed his hand before meeting Sherri’s eyes, making sure to avoid Gerry altogether, the guy was even taller than Jared and could quite easy beat the shit out of Jensen if he wanted to. 

What he didn’t expect was for Sherri to burst out laughing, shortly followed by Gerry. “Oh sweetie it’s about time!” she was flashing the Padalecki grin at both of them “we’ve been waiting for you to come out for years!” she wiped a stray tear from her eye from laughing too hard before continuing. “We’re so happy for you but I have to admit that I’m a little pissed I wasn’t invited to the wedding”. 

Both Jared and Jensen were a little lost for words and both fumbled for anything to say while trying to pick their jaws up from the floor. _Years?_ Had everyone really thought that? Before they could say anything they were both picked up into hugs from both Jared’s parents, Jensen was officially delirious. 

“You mean you don’t hate us?” Jared asked.

“Why on earth would we ever hate you boys? I’ve always loved Jensen as if he was my own son anyway and now he really is. You boys are both part of my family and we’ll never turn our backs on you” Sherri was Jensen’s favourite woman on the planet right now. 

“But I’ll never be able to give you grandchildren, I know how much that means to you mamma”.

“You could always adopt” she shrugged off easily “besides, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you’ve got a brother _and_ a sister who I can make have more grandbabies to replace the ones you would have had!”

“I’m sure they’ll love you for that” Jared deadpanned before wrapping his arms around both his parents. “Thank you” he whispered before taking Jensen’s hand in his and heading for the door. Now came the hard part, Jensen’s parents.

\----xxx----

“Stop lying to me Jensen!” 

“I’m not lying mamma, I’m gay, what is so hard to understand about that!” 

“None of my children are gay! It’s sick and wrong and vile and should be illegal! You’ll go to hell if you start thinking about boys that way! You don’t want to go to hell do you?”

“Why aren’t you listening to me!” Jensen was finding it a lot easier than he would have thought to have this argument with his parents. Seems he’s actually been waiting all this time to fall out with them and get his freedom. It’s pretty scary when he thinks about it. So he doesn’t think about it. Just acts on what feels right and Jared, he feels right. 

“Jensen just shut the fuck up! You’re not a fag and you know it!” Josh interrupted, slamming his palms on the table in front of him. Alan was away on business, much to Jensen’s relief so he wouldn’t have to face a punch off his own father tonight. 

“Josh how the hell would you know? You don’t even know me! Nobody in this family knows me!”

“So my baby brother is feeling a little neglected. Spend some time with your damn family then instead of making up stupid lies about how you’re a queer!” 

Jensen was severely tempted to slam his hands down onto the table too but refrained, the last thing he needed right now was to get physical. Jared was standing quietly behind him, he hadn’t told them that Jared was the reason for him coming out and was _not_ looking forward to it. “Josh I swear to god if you say queer one more time I’ll put your head through the wall!” 

“Then stop lying!” 

“I’m not lying! I’m gay! I like guys! I like looking at them, kissing them, touching them and fucking them!” 

“Jensen stop!” his mother shrieked, covering her ears at the same time Josh slammed him back into the wall, holding him by his throat. 

“Who the fuck is he?” Josh snarled as his grip tightened “who the hell has turned you into a fucking fag? You’re just an easy lay Jensen, that’s all you’ve ever been but damn I didn’t know how desperate you’d gotten. Where can I find him huh?” 

“You can find him right here!” before Jensen had time to blink, Josh had been dragged off him and pinned on the opposite wall by a _very_ pissed off Jared. “Come on Josh, going to kick my ass?” Jensen could see the shock and pure disgust on his brother’s face and didn’t even care that his mother had sat down on the other side of the room and was crying into her palms. He just didn’t care. 

“I should have fucking known” he bit out, squirming helplessly in Jared’s grasp “wherever there’s a problem Jared fucking Padalecki isn’t far behind”. 

“Actually it’s Jared Ackles” because right now Jensen had no respect for his family and actually enjoyed the confused look his brother and mother shot him.

“What the hell do you mean it’s Jared Ackles?!” 

“Oh did I forget to mention that? My bad” Jensen fake scolded himself “yeah me and Jared got married in Vegas and then went on our honeymoon in Hawaii after Chad’s birthday. You’d have noticed I’d been gone for an extra week if you gave a damn about me” he was enjoying the silence that followed, his mother looked like she was on the brink of a mental breakdown and Josh looked like he was just about ready to kill someone. 

Jared was startled by Jensen’s bluntness and gaped at him, temporarily distracted from his hold on Josh which happened to be a huge mistake as Josh’s fist connected with Jared’s face. “Son of a bitch!” his hand shot up to cover his eye as he ducked another one of Josh’s swings. That was all it took. Josh had punched Jared, _his_ Jared. Jensen didn’t give a fuck anymore. 

He shoved Josh back and introduced his own fist to Josh’s face before fisting his jumper and slamming him into the wall “you fucking touch him again and I’ll fucking kill you!” he’d never raised his fist to his brother before and he was hoping he’d never do it again but Josh deserved everything he got for hurting Jared. _Nobody_ got away with hurting Jared. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually defending him! Look what he’s done to you Jensen! He’s making you think you’re some sort of queer! It’s not too late, you can get an annulment and we can pretend like all this never happened” Josh really was the most idiotic human on the planet right now, didn’t he see that this was never a choice. “No brother of mine is a fag!” 

It was probably the easiest decision of his life, Jensen just didn’t have it in him to care, there was nothing left for him here. “You’re right Josh” he loosened his grip and Josh actually had the nerve to look smug while his mother looked hopeful and Jared looked downright distraught at the possibility of Jensen changing his mind. “I am no brother of yours”.

\----xxx----


	8. Teen Hearts Beating Faster

**Warning:** This chapter is NC-17

_  
No, No, No You Know It Will Always Just Be Me.  
Let’s Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster, Faster!_

\----xxx----

It wasn’t until a couple hours later that it finally hit Jensen, he’d lost his family. He was at Jared’s parents’ house, curled up in Jared’s bed next to a sleeping Jared and just couldn’t help it anymore. The adrenaline had numbed the pain. It was almost surreal how much he hurt right now, his whole body shook with the sob that escaped him. 

Only seconds later he felt strong arms wrap around him and he gave up trying to fight it, he let the tears come, embraced the way his body trembled as Jared pulled him impossibly close, drowning his tears into the other man’s chest. Neither of them said anything, they didn’t have to. Jared just held on for as long as Jensen needed him to, placing soft kisses on his forehead and gently shushing him while rubbing his palms along his back. 

It felt like hours had passed before either of them spoke, maybe hours had passed, Jensen didn’t know. “It’s not too late Jay” he whispered into the darkness, he didn’t look up at the other man’s face but he knew that he’d heard him. 

“You’re about to put yourself down Jen, _don’t_. I won’t listen to you. Sure I could just leave you, walk away and start over. But I wouldn’t, because there is no life to live without you Jen. It’s way too soon I know that but I think you need to know that I’m pretty sure you’re it for me Jen” Jensen’s breathing hitched at the words as Jared tipped his head up towards him and placed a soft kiss onto his lips. “I’m not letting you go now, never”.

“Jay…” Jensen started but Jared cut him off.

“Don’t say something I’ll have to slap you for later” Jensen couldn’t see a thing through the darkness but he was certain Jared was grinning at him right now and that was all it took for him to feel safe, bury down into Jared’s warmth and fall into a deep sleep.

\----xxx----

“Jared I swear to god if you carry me through one more door then I’ll kick your ass so bad you’ll be wheeling yourself around!” Jensen grumbled as Jared dropped him in the master bedroom of their brand new apartment. He couldn’t help but swiftly lift him and carry him through their new home. Jensen was surprisingly light for a guy who was six feet tall. You’re always supposed to carry the bride through the door of your new home as a married couple after all and Jensen was definitely the bride as far as Jared was concerned. 

“Quit complaining princess, this is the last door I swear” Jensen glared at him from where he was dumped on the bed and Jared couldn’t help but feel a little turned on at seeing Jensen ruffed up and lying on a bed, _their_ bed. 

“Good ‘cause you have a good ass, be a shame to beat it” Jared almost beamed, it was said jokingly but this was one of the first times Jensen had even come close to complimenting him just because he could. 

He could tell Jensen was a little nervous at the comment as he blushed slightly, actually fucking blushed! It was freaking adorable but Jared decided to save him “I _do_ have a good ass don’t I?” he winked, shaking said ass and causing Jensen to burst out laughing in the process. Jensen had ‘handle with care’ written all over him and that’s what Jared was more than happy to do, he was more in tune with Jensen than he was with himself. 

“Put it to good use and start unpacking then”. 

“What happened to your arms and legs? I never realised you were incapable of helping, guess I’ll just have to carry you everywhere if you really can’t move”. 

“I don’t think so sasquatch! There’s no way I’m letting you pick me up again”.

Jared grinned devilishly at him, he’d have to take Jensen up on that because he was fairly certain that he _would_ pick Jensen up again and he’d probably end up thrown on the bed again too if Jared had his way. “I won’t pick you up if you help me unpack. Chad’s so graciously throwing us a housewarming party later”. 

Jensen rolled his eyes in that little signature way he always did “Chad is throwing us a party in our own house! It doesn’t count”.

“Keep acting like a bitch Jenny and I’m going to start treating you like one” Jared didn’t have a chance to say anything more as a shockingly firm pillow smacked him in the face. His eye was already pretty bruised thanks to Josh’s fist, the last thing he needed was further injury and from a pillow of all things. He didn’t think before he fisted the pillow and flung it straight into Jensen who was holding his arms and legs up in an attempt to defend himself. “Don’t dish it out if you can’t take it” he panted as he repeatedly bought the pillow down on a giggling Jensen, yes he was actually giggling, it was damn near insane what those giggles did to Jared.

He got in a good three more hits before Jensen reached back, grabbing his own weapon and wacked Jared straight in the stomach with it and damn these pillows were freakishly firm, he felt winded. He let out an ‘oof’ at the impact and fell forward onto the bed, matching each other’s swings until Jared got the upper hand with Jensen pinned pretty firmly underneath him as Jared discarded the pillow and continued his attack. Jensen was extremely ticklish, something Jared knew _very_ well. 

“Jay” Jensen could barely breathe he was laughing so hard “please! Stop!” he continued laughing and fought uselessly at trying to stop Jared. 

“Say I win!” Jared chimed as he located Jensen’s most ticklish spot just above his hips causing the other man to buckle forward sharply and accidently butt the top of his head on Jared’s chin. It didn’t hurt and so he just continued his assault as if nothing had happened, straddling Jensen’s hips as he pinned his body to the mattress. 

“Sorry” he panted, referring towards Jared’s chin but was reluctant to admit defeat. “You’re not winning” he broke off into laughter as Jared leaned forward, pinning Jensen’s arms above his head and lightly rubbed his stubbly chin along Jensen’s neck and collar bone with just enough pressure to be ticklish rather than painful. 

Jared reluctantly stopped his attack on Jensen, he kept his arms pinned above his head though as he stared down into the eyes of the man below him. This was the most relaxed and care free either of them had been in a long time, it was heavily welcomed as far as Jared was concerned. He was proud to be the one to put the smile on Jensen’s face, even if it was virtually his fault Jensen had ended up this sad to begin with. 

They were so close right now, noses gently brushing each other in some form of Eskimo kiss as Jared hovered close to Jensen’s lips, waiting for the other man to respond. Jensen smiled under him as they were practically sharing the same breath before leaning up to press his lips to Jared’s. Everything was suddenly as it should be as Jared’s whole world gravitated towards Jensen. He kept their hands fused together above Jensen’s head as his tongue traced Jensen’s lower lip, asking for entry which was easily granted. Nothing could compare to Jensen’s kisses, they were sweet as sugar and hotter than hell with those sinful lips he had. He lightly clasped the plump lower lip between his teeth and pulled, causing Jensen to moan in a way that should be illegal. All his blood was currently flowing towards his dick and he really didn’t want to ruin this perfect afternoon by freaking out Jensen. Since their honeymoon they’d never really got very far without some influence of alcohol, it would be on Jensen’s terms when they finally moved forward. 

Jared very fucking reluctantly pulled back, panting slightly “we should really start unpacking” he regretted that decision when he saw how lust blown Jensen’s pupils were and noticed that his lips were puffy and red and Jared was officially screwed. He was so far gone for this man. This beautiful, generous, intelligent, caring, funny and just downright amazingly incredible man. 

“Yeah” Jensen breathed as if he was just finally realising how close they were “yeah, we really should”. It was a long time before either of them moved, sharing each other’s oxygen, body heat and encasing each other with support, trust and ultimately love.

\----xxx----

“Don’t worry guys! The Chad is here!” Chad announced as he let himself into the apartment, dragging in a keg behind him and a bag holding several hard liquors. It wasn’t even a big party but you could always count on Chad to look after you as far as alcohol was concerned. 

“That’s plenty of reason to worry” Jared retorted and helped Chad carry the keg into the kitchen. He had no idea how Chad had managed on his own but he’d long ago stopped wondering how Chad did things. 

“I can’t believe my boy’s got his own apartment!” Chad grinned as he filled up a cup with some of Misha’s punch, something no human should be able to consume while sober. Then again it was Chad after all. “You’re like all responsible now huh Jay?” 

“Well I don’t know about that” he winked.

“That’s my boy!” he clasped his hand on Jared’s shoulder and headed into the main room where the rest of their guests were currently dancing to some CD Danneel made. It wasn’t Jared’s kind of music but everyone else was enjoying it and even Jensen was dancing, granted he’d downed a _lot_ of shots before Danneel got him on his feet but he was dancing none the less. 

“Stop drooling over your boyfriend in public” he looked down towards the petite beauty at his side. Sandy was grinning up at him as she handed him a beer. “How’s it going with you two anyway? I haven’t seen you since the wedding” he was glad that they were all back in LA for college, he’d really missed everyone these past few weeks. Sykpe and phone calls were just not the same. 

“Yeah it’s going really good” he smiled, thinking back towards the afternoon they’d shared, joking around like nothing had changed except for the fact that they could kiss each other now. “I’m lucky to have him and I’m so pissed at his family right now, Jen doesn’t deserve that”.

“I’m not blind Jay. I can see that big ass bruise on your eye. You didn’t deserve it either”. 

“I’d take a thousand more punches if it meant Jen could get his family to accept him. He deserves so much more” he kept his eyes focused on Jensen, who was now laughing and grinding between Misha and Danneel. It made Jared happy, seeing Jensen like this. Most people would freak if they saw their boyfriend grinding against someone else but not Jared, this was how his friends were. Nothing was ever meant by how close they got, maybe that’s why it had taken so long for them to realise that their touches were far from ordinary. 

“You really love him don’t you?” she asked, eyeing Jensen herself now. 

“Yeah” he let out a shaky laugh “I really do”.

\----xxx----

It hadn’t taken long for Jensen to realise he was actually dancing in front of people and he had rushed to sit down, curling up against Jared to protect himself from Danneel’s attempts to make him get back up. That was a couple of hours ago and Jensen was now even more drunk and helping Misha draw patterns all over Mike’s bald head with a sharpie much to Chris, Steve and Tom’s delight. Jared couldn’t help laughing at them but was heavily disturbed when he noticed Danneel was making out with Chad on their couch, he made a mental note to burn it and buy a new one. Everyone else was still dancing or playing games in the main room and kitchen, Jared decided he was in desperate need of another beer and headed to the fridge where he had some bottles left as the keg had emptied a while ago. 

When he came back into the room the last thing in the world he expected to see was Jensen, Chad, Misha, Mike and Danneel all standing in a line and dancing to the Time Warp. This was the most hilarious thing he’d ever seen, first because Jensen hated dancing and second because Jensen actually knew the moves. He reached in his pocket for his cell and started recording, he’d need video evidence for all the blackmail he had planned. 

His chest was actually hurting from laughing by the time the song was finished, who knew his boyfriend was a closet little rock star. He just prayed Jensen wasn’t going to turn into a diva anytime soon. His thoughts were interrupted as another song kicked in, there was a heavy base beat and everyone except Jared seemed to know it. Jensen rushed over to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the center of the room before placing his back against Jared’s chest and hooking Jared’s fingers around his hips. 

He’d thought Jensen was grinding before but damn was he wrong, Jensen’s dancing before was very PG compared to the moves he was currently pulling. Drunk Jensen was a bit of an exhibitionist and tipsy Jared was only too happy to comply as his fingers tightened against Jensen’s hips and pulled him even closer into him. Grinding his lengthening cock hard into Jensen’s ass as the other man pushed back with similar force before looping his arm back and around Jared’s neck, fusing them together. 

Jared couldn’t help it when he leant forward and dug his teeth into Jensen’s neck, sucking a mark there, causing Jensen to groan in a way that was downright pornographic. Jensen quickly spun round in Jared’s grasp and crashed their lips together in a kiss that was all tongue and teeth and dirty as hell. They began grinding together even harder, dragging out breathy gasps from each other and swallowing down moans from the delicious friction they were creating. Luckily everyone around them was either choosing to ignore them or was totally oblivious to the fact that they practically dry humping in the middle of their lounge. 

Jared almost came on the spot when Jensen nibbled his earlobe before whispering “bedroom” in a voice that was rough and whiskey laced and just pure sex to Jared’s ears. 

“You’re drunk” he rasped, his dick was shouting at him to ‘shut the fuck up’ but his logical brain was telling him not to fuck things up. 

“And I’m horny” Jensen retorted, licking a stripe up his neck towards his ear “what are you going to do about it?” 

At the end of the day Jared was a young man and not a god, there was no way in hell anyone could blame him for dragging Jensen towards their bedroom. The catcalls that followed them weren’t appreciated but he didn’t care as he slammed Jensen into their door, grinding forcefully into him and reaching his hands around to his ass before lifting slightly. Jensen was quick to catch on as he wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist and allowed Jared to carry him towards the bed before carefully putting him down on his back and climbing on top of Jensen and in-between his spread legs, continuing their grinding session. 

“God I want you” Jensen panted as he dragged his t-shirt over his head, shortly followed by Jared’s. Jared gasped as their naked chests collided. It felt as though everything was building up to this. “Need you Jay, please”. 

“What do you want?” Jared rasped, making quick work of their pants and flinging them to the floor. 

“You Jay, I want all of you, everything” if Jensen wasn’t drunk right now then Jared would have happily complied but this was a road they couldn’t recover from if he listened to Jensen’s request. 

“Not while you’re drunk, if you still want it in the morning then we’ll try Jen but I can’t give you that now” he thinks somebody should give him a medal for his restraint. Jensen groaned in frustration but quickly changed into a groan of pleasure as Jared trailed kisses down his chest, swirling his tongue around the bud of Jensen’s nipple causing it to harden under the touch. 

Jensen arched his body underneath him, grinding against Jared painfully hard through their boxers, desperately searching for friction. “Please Jay” he gasped as Jared sucked a hickey into the ticklish spot above Jensen’s hips “I need you… just… fuck… do _something!_ ” 

Jared couldn’t help but chuckle “bossy” that earned a glare from Jensen “always figured you’d be a pushy bottom” he winked before swiftly removing Jensen’s boxers and taking his length into his mouth before Jensen could find some sort of comeback. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Jared had never done this before but judging by the way Jensen was writing under him and spilling profanities along with moans that a porn star would be proud of , he was doing a good job. “Shit Jay, ugh your mouth!” it wasn’t horrible, it was a little salty and bitter but it was the taste of Jensen and that had Jared’s mouth watering as he swirled his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit and prompting yet another exquisite moan from Jensen. “Oh god Jay, I’m so close” he’d never pictured quiet shy Jensen as chatty in bed but damn if it didn’t make him that much harder. 

It took several tries to take Jensen any deeper and there was no way in hell everyone in their apartment hadn’t heard the noises that followed it. He wrapped his hand around the base of Jensen’s cock and jacked him to the same rhythm of the bobbing of his head. It was wet and messy but damn it was perfect. Jared almost lost it as Jensen took his hand and sucked one of Jared’s fingers into his mouth, this time it was Jared’s turn to groan, causing sweet vibrations for the man underneath him. Jensen’s mouth was sinful on a normal day but making a show of sucking Jared’s fingers was a sight that should be illegal, it was bad for Jared’s health. 

Jared’s breath stuttered as Jensen guided his slicked fingers behind his balls and towards the puckered entrance, he instinctively began circling it, feeling the muscle flutter beneath his touch as he locked eyes with Jensen. “You sure?” he whispered and Jensen could only nod vigorously in return. He continued circling the entrance as he took Jensen back into his mouth, hoping to focus the attention elsewhere as he gently applied pressure, testing and teasing before pushing inside. 

Jensen’s head flew backwards into the pillows in a gasp that was most certainly pleasure. Jared continued swirling his tongue around the head while he quickly started increasing the speed of the thrust of his finger, searching for that sweet spot he knew would send Jensen crazy. Jensen’s hand fisted into Jared’s hair as he pulled him off, ruining what Jared though was a pretty decent first blow job. “I wanna… fuck… cum from just… shit… just your fingers” and _fuck_ Jared was just about ready to come himself from those words. 

He couldn’t deny anything Jensen asked him right now, he peppered kisses up his body until their mouths met as Jared added another finger into Jensen before finding that special bundle of nerves that sent Jensen arching off the bed, clawing furiously at Jared’s back as he repeatedly pounded his fingers into that spot, dragging out the most gorgeous breathy moans and whimpers he’s ever heard. Jared’s head was going to explode, he was fingering Jensen, a guy, and it felt completely normal and right. Why hasn’t he been doing this since they were teenagers and just discovering the world of sex? They should have been each other’s first, Jared can see that now. 

It didn’t take long before Jensen was coming, pulsing between their bodies and coating them both. It was the single hottest thing Jared had ever seen, that was really starting to happen a lot with Jensen around. Stupid sexy creature he was. He gently pulled his fingers from Jensen’s body and didn’t have time to even breathe before Jensen pushed at his shoulder and rolled on top of him. It may have been sloppy, messy and totally unskilled with a couple accidental brushes of teeth but it was the best blowjob Jared’s ever received. Jensen continued to wow him as he crawled up his body and kissed him deeply, he could taste himself but he knew Jensen could taste himself too, mixing their tastes together as they lazily kissed until they fell into unconsciousness.

\----xxx----

The next morning Jared was severely disappointed to wake up to an empty bed, _shit_. He knew he should have just put Jensen to bed, that he wouldn’t be able to handle what had happened last night. Why was Jared such an idiot? He was in the middle of scolding himself when music coming from the kitchen, followed by a pretty tasty aroma distracted him. Jensen was here? He hadn’t run. 

He climbed out of bed and pulled on some sweatpants before padding towards the kitchen and leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest, taking in the sight before him. Jensen was dressed to match in just a pair of sweatpants and dancing round the kitchen while cooking pancakes. He recognised the song as ‘I’m sexy and I know it’ and had to agree, Jensen was _very_ sexy, it was just a shame he didn’t know it. Jared simply couldn’t understand what had him so damn perky this morning, Jared had a pounding head and he wasn’t even half as drunk as Jensen was last night. 

Jared couldn’t fight the grin that spread across his face at Jensen’s dancing and secret singing, he knew the words! Jared was going to lay into him so bad for this but right now all he could focus on was how perfect this man was. Jensen seemed oblivious to him as he started shaking his ass in time to the music and singing with quiet exaggeration “wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!” Throwing his arms into the air along with the spatula he was holding as he got more into the song.

It took everything Jared had not to burst out laughing, Jensen was such a geek! How had he not noticed this before? “God I love you” he sighed before his eyes widened as Jensen froze. _Fuck!_

Jensen slowly took the pancakes off the heat and switched off the radio before turning to face Jared, look of pure horror in his eyes. Silence had never seemed so loud. “What did you say?” Jensen whispered even though Jared knew full well that Jensen had heard him perfectly. 

“I… uh…” smooth Jared, real smooth “I-I love you?” maybe he shouldn’t have phrased it as a question but he needed to take this as easy as possible, slowly easing his way towards Jensen like you would a wild animal. Slow and careful so that you don’t scare them off. He expected Jensen to run in the opposite direction but was startled when he instead ran towards him, jumping slightly as he wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist, forcing Jared to take his weight and hold him up, knowing full well that Jared would never drop him. Jared’s knees nearly buckled as Jensen leaned forward and kissed him like he would die without it. It wasn’t an ‘I love you too’ but it was almost better.

\----xxx----


	9. A Big Day

\----xxx----

“Babe?”

“M f’coff” Jensen grumbled as he rolled onto his stomach and buried his head underneath his pillow. The sheet was only covering him from the waist down and Jared’s mind could not be blamed for wandering, he had a perfect muscular back that was dimpled in the most delicious way and curved beautifully right to the swell of his ass. Jared wanted nothing more than to curl up against his side and go back to sleep but it wouldn’t be his best idea to make them both miss their first classes of the year.

Jensen’s moodiness in the morning was in full swing as it was their first day back at college. Something inside Jensen always found his bed much more attractive than consciousness when he had classes to get to. Jared had spent three years mastering the best way to wake Jensen up in the morning and he was certainly not above bribery. 

“I love you?” 

“Mph”

“You’re going to be late”.

“Mph”

“I have food?”

“Mph”

“I have coffee?” 

“Mmm?” 

_Gotcha_. “Yeah, it’s black and rich and warm and full of sweet, sweet caffeine”. 

“Mmmmmm god” Jared should probably be concerned that his boyfriend was getting orgasmic over a caffeinated drink but right now he was more concerned with the fact that they had just thirty minutes until their first class and it was a ten minute walk to campus. “Gimme”. 

“Get your ass over here and get it yourself”. Jared could almost imagine Jensen weighing the pros and cons of getting out of bed and crossing the room to where Jared was sitting on their couch. When they moved in he’d wondered why the hell they’d need a couch in the bedroom but now he knew it was designed for this exact moment. 

Jensen very slowly turned to face him, his hair was sleep ruffled, his face was covered in little pillow lines and he was pouting adorably. “But baby please” he rasped, his voice laced with sleep and sporting a rather pathetic tone. “I _need_ caffeine and I think I might actually die if you don’t give it to me right now” he pushed out his bottom lip for full effect.

 _Oh I’d give it to you alright_ Jared’s brain supplied. What can he say? He was only human. Instead he noticed they had fifteen minutes to get out of the apartment and gave in, crossing the room and pressing the coffee mug into Jensen’s eager hands. “You got fifteen minutes to get your ass out the door” the wide eyes Jensen gave him were almost comical as he quickly gulped down his coffee and raced to the bathroom, pretty impressive considering he could barely open his eyes only five minutes ago.

\----xxx----

“Ah Mr Padalecki nice of you to bless us with your presence” Professor Stevens pasted on a mock excited look as Jared finally stumbled into the room, he was twenty minutes late thanks to Jensen’s mini freak out once he’d realised they were going to come out to a whole college today. It had ended with a brown paper bag and a promise that he’d get them stupidly drunk at weekend, he’d also promised to keep Chad away for a full week. It was going to be hard but Jared was sure he could manage it. 

“Mr Ackles if we’re being technical” Jared grumbled, earning himself a few questioning stares and a raised eyebrow from Professor Stevens. 

“Any reason for the sudden name change?” All eyes were on him and maybe he shouldn’t come out in front of his entire class on the first day of the new semester but Jared was never one for good ideas and he’d much rather get it over and done with.

“I got married” he said simply. 

“You are aware that the man’s name stays the same right?” Professor Stevens was patronising at the best of time but it was half past nine on a Monday morning, Jared really wasn’t in the mood. 

“No shit Stevens” he smirked at the gasps around him, they were in their final year of college and his classmates actually freaking gasped ‘cause he said shit.

“Watch it Padalecki”.

“Ackles” Jared corrected. 

“Whatever”. 

“If you must know I married a guy and decided to take on his name instead of mine”. Around ninety percent of the class was staring slack jawed at him “so I’m gay and married to a guy, problem?” he glanced around the room in challenge to anyone who dared speak out.

“That was a lovely little coming out speech Mr Pada...” Stevens took a deep breath as he corrected himself “Ackles. But this is a classroom where I’d actually like to teach so that you can graduate and I won’t have to see you again so if you’d sit your ass down and stop disrupting my teaching then that’d be great”. Jared rolled his eyes, grinned because that’s exactly what Jensen would do, and took his usual spot near the back of the class right next to Sandy, who was gaping just as much as everyone else. Stevens was actually Jared’s favourite professor on campus and his sarcastic humour entertained Jared massively, they both shared a mutual love to annoy each other and just to rub it in even more, Jared waved towards Stevens with his left hand, making sure everyone could see the band that announced his marriage. 

“You got some balls Jare” Sandy whispered once everyone’s attention turned back to Stevens who was lecturing them on something Jared didn’t really care about. His mind was stuck on Jensen. 

“Had to be done” he shrugged “gotta let the girls down easy”.

“I’m sure they’re crying with disappointment” she deadpanned before handing him a set of notes she had taken for him while he was dealing with Jensen’s mini outburst. 

“Thanks Sandy, what would I ever do without you?” 

“Crash and burn” she replied simply, beaming at him as he flashed his dimples at her, he hadn’t realised just how much he’d missed Sandy over the summer. He was glad to be back.

\----xxx----

Jensen liked to think of himself as easy going, quiet guy with a no bullshit attitude. So how the hell he’d managed to get a best friend like Danneel Harris he’d never know. She was the polar opposite in so many ways, party animal, high maintenance, complicated and loud but in her defence she also took no bullshit. Jensen also loved that she always spoke her mind, at least, Jensen used to until he walked into the drama studio and was greeted by her piercing squeal as she leapt into his arms. 

“Jenny baby!” she squeezed him harder to stifle out any argument Jensen may have had for the nickname. “You’re late sugar!” she planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek and wiggled her eyebrows mischievously “that husband of yours has been keeping you up all night huh?” 

Jensen was just about ready to dig a hole in the ground and bury himself in it as all attention was focused on him. He was pretty sure he was beet red and once again had to remind himself to _never_ hit a woman. Luckily he was saved by Misha. “Danni don’t be mean” he sent an appreciative smile towards his friend “it’s not Jensen’s fault that Jared’s an animal in bed” he then replaced his smile with a glare, Misha can rot in hell along with Danneel. 

“You married Jared Padalecki!” he turned to see a wide eyed Alona who was focused very intently on his wedding ring. He slowly nodded as his voice just wouldn’t come to him “you’re so damn lucky!” she laughed and pulled him into a hug “congratulations”.

“Uh thanks” he wrapped his arm around her and smiled, he’d never really been very close to Alona but he was happy that she’d accepted him. He guessed that doing a drama major in LA softened the blow of somebody coming out, after all it was so much more accepted here. Nobody else seemed to really care, some smiled and wished him well whereas others chose to ignore him which was more than fine. He was a little unnerved to see Katie glaring at him from where she was now in a deep bitchy conversation with Alona and a few other girls. She’d always tried her best to show her cleavage whenever she spoke to Jensen so he guessed she was feeling sour grapes about losing out to a guy. He may have always been drawn to that cleavage, but come on, it was right in his face and if she didn’t have a bitchy personality to match then maybe Jensen would have asked her out once upon a time. Now though he couldn’t even find one spot of her that was remotely attractive, he was so gone. 

“See that wasn’t so bad” Misha assured him “now do you want the horrible news or the really horrible news?” 

“Uh… neither?” 

“Well the horrible news is that us three have been placed into a group for our final performances so we actually have to hang out with each other all the time”.

“Not quite seeing how this is horrible? We hang out with each other all the time anyway”.

“Well that’s because you haven’t heard the really horrible news yet” Misha continued. 

“It’s not _that_ horrible!” Danneel protested but was silenced as Misha gave her a ‘you’re not serious’ glance. 

“Just spit it out” Jensen hadn’t had enough coffee to deal with his friends arguing right now and there was nowhere he wanted to be more than in Jared’s arms, nursing a coffee and falling asleep. 

Turns out there’s not enough coffee in the world to prepare him for the words that came out of Misha’s mouth “Danneel’s been dating Chad since they hooked up in Vegas, getting pretty serious actually. So we have to survive Chad and Danneel making out while we have rehearsals together”. 

“I’m going to be sick” Jensen said with a mortified expression, he’d already survived one panic attack this morning, what’s one more? 

“I knew I could count on you, my best friend, for your support” Danneel was clearly pissed and actually looked a little hurt at Jensen’s refusal to acknowledge it. 

“You really like him?” 

“Yes”.

“Chad?”

“Yes”.

“Chad Murray?”

“Yes”.

“Chad. Who got us kicked out of student housing, who puked on a stripper, rode a donkey naked and recently got arrested for indecent exposure along with being drunk and disorderly. That Chad?” he prayed there was another Chad Murray on campus.

“Yes Jensen. That Chad” at least there wasn’t two of them…

“All this time I thought you had standards”.

“There’s something more to him Jen, he’s got this douchebag exterior but inside he’s actually a really great guy”.

“He cheated on his last girlfriend, you remember Sophia? Your friend whose back you’re going behind to be with her ex” yeah Jensen was a dick when he wanted to be. 

“She actually has a new boyfriend and is happy for me and he _knew_ he made a mistake. I’m not like Sophia, he’d _never_ get away with cheating on me and you know it. Why do you have to be a dick? Especially when I’ve been nothing but supportive for you and Jared. I had to talk Chris down from kicking his ass once he found out about you two! I’ve always been there for you Jensen. I’d do anything for you”. 

“I know Danni, I’m just looking after my girl” he drew her into a hug, the fight draining out of them both. “I just know what he’s like and can’t stand ever seeing you get hurt”.

“Hopefully you won’t ever have to” she sighed and clinged on tighter.

“Oh god” Jensen groaned “you love him don’t you?” 

“I think so” she whispered, he’d never seen Danneel look so scared about anything. It might be the most disgusting thing on the planet to imagine Chad with his best friend, but he couldn’t be a dick to her if she loved him. You can’t help who you fall for and boy didn’t he know it. 

“If he hurts you then I’m going to hospitalise him”.

“You’re… ok with this?” Danneel met his eyes disbelievingly. 

“No” he pouted like a child, to which Misha started laughing at him, earning a glare in return. “But you’re my hag and I love you and trust you so I’m going to suck it up”. So much for a Chad free week. 

“Why didn’t you get married sooner? You’re much more mature now” she grinned and affectionately smacked her hand onto his cheek “come on Romeo, we got a performance to plan”.

“We’re not doing Romeo and Juliet” he groaned. 

“Why not!” 

“Because last time I checked, Romeo and Juliet had slightly more than three characters and not one of them was a creepy guy who looked like a stoner and did way too much yoga” he grinned towards Misha.

“Don’t sell yourself short Jen, you don’t do that much yoga” Misha winked at him.

“Dick”. 

“For your insults I’m going to demand the twenty bucks you bet me! I’m like the love doctor” he held out his hand expectantly as Jensen reluctantly handed a twenty over, he’d really have to stop making bets that Danneel had decent taste. It just wasn’t working for him.

\----xxx----

The news that Jared was married had spread around the campus almost as fast as an STI from Chad. He’d been getting strange looks all day and could only imagine Jensen was getting the same, after all, who gets married in college? Especially two guys. It didn’t help that Jared used to play for the basketball team and was actually considered pretty popular but luckily Jensen always kept a low profile. Jared wouldn’t be able to handle it if this freaked him out. He loved him too much to lose him now. However Jared was bored of the stares and decided to cut class to head home early, maybe surprise Jensen with dinner, or just strong coffee. 

He remembered the first time he’d told Jensen he loved him, totally by accident. He hadn’t been able to stop saying it since but Jensen still hadn’t returned it. It didn’t bother him, really, it’s just, he is so loved up right now that each time he said it with no return, he can’t help but feel a little heartbroken. What if Jensen never loves him?

Jared stood in their kitchen remembering exactly what happened. Jensen was dancing and cooking and Jared was just in total awe of the man in front of him. His best friend, boyfriend, husband was just so incredible and carefree even after everything going on that he suddenly had to say it, even if he didn’t mean to say it. Ivy would have been proud of them, even more so ‘cause Jensen didn’t freak out. A knock at the door dragged him out of his thoughts, of all the people who could have knocked, Jared was totally unprepared to see Alan Ackles, Jensen’s father, standing on their doorstep. 

Jared sighed and tilted his head to the side causing Alan to frown and furrow his brows. “What are you doing Jared?” 

“Mr Ackles I love your son so if you’ve come to hit me then I’d rather you just do it”. 

Alan laughed and instead gently pushed Jared to the side and made his way into the living room where he sat down on the couch. “You going to offer me a coffee or what?” 

Jared was feeling slightly delusional right now but he slowly nodded and switched on the coffee pot. “So what are you doing here Mr Ackles?”

“Going to smack you upside the head if you don’t start calling me Alan” he smiled warmly “I’ve come to see my son and son in law, isn’t that obvious?” 

“Have you met your wife and son?” Jared scoffed. His bruised eye had healed now but he still holds Jensen when he cries himself to sleep, Jared can’t forgive that. 

“Believe me Jared I am very upset with their actions”.

“Yet it’s took you a couple of weeks to come find your son” he snapped “if you’re ok with this Alan then where the hell have you been? He _needs_ you”.

“I know he does, he needs you more” Jared was a little confused as to why he still wasn’t on the receiving end of a punch but he handed Alan a mug of coffee and sent a text off to Jensen telling him to come home. “Donna actually kept this from me until last night when Josh let it slip that I wouldn’t be getting any grandkids where Jensen was concerned. I went round to your parents, got the address and the first flight out here”. 

“So you’re actually ok with this?” 

“Of course I am. Jensen is my son and I’ll always support him, even if he was too scared of me to tell me himself”.

“Aren’t you a religious kook who thinks all gays should burn in hell?” 

Alan actually laughed at that “no Jared, not at all, where do you think Jensen got his acting skills from? I just went along with all that crap to keep Donna happy”.

“Uh-huh” was all Jared could manage, it was a lot to take in.

Luckily he didn’t have to supply much more as the front door opened and Jensen walked in, swearing as he tripped on Jared’s bag and smiling when he saw Jared sitting on the arm chair. He almost bounded over to place a sweet chaste kiss on Jared’s lips and then froze in shock when he saw who was situated opposite them. 

“Dad” he whispered “that wasn’t what it looked like”. 

Alan scoffed as Jared couldn’t help a small laugh “it was exactly what it looked like son, congratulations by the way” he crossed the room and wrapped Jensen up in a hug. Jared didn’t have to be able to see his face to know that Jensen was a little wide eyed and in shock, he almost wished he could see his face because he’s sure it’s comical. 

“What are you doing here? I thought I had no family now”.

“Jensen you know my sister, Marie?” Jensen nodded “she’s been living with a woman now for the past ten years. Your mother may not approve which is why you’ve hardly seen her but I most certainly do approve. I work in a crappy office on minimum wage. I’ve never been on a business trip in my life but your mother’s too blind to notice. I always go stay with her and her partner in New York. I try to go at least four times a year. You haven’t lost your family and I haven’t lost my son at all” he smiled over to Jared “just gained a new one”. 

“How come you never told me that” Jensen was teary eyed and it took everything Jared had not to go and wrap him up in his arms. He needed this time with his father. 

“I thought you shared the same views as your mother and brother but I can see now that you’re like your sister”. 

“Mack’s gay!?” Jensen looked disgusted at that “gross!” 

“No son, she’s got a boyfriend” Alan chuckled at Jensen’s little outburst “she just shares my views that’s all. She can’t wait to come to California to spend Thanksgiving with her brother and brother in law”.

“Mack’s coming here?!” Jensen beamed at the news “she’s really ok with this?” 

“If I’m honest she’s a little pissed you worked your magic on Jared before she had a chance to” it was Jared’s turn to laugh as Jensen sent him a glare “but she’s happy for you and wants you to email her seeing as your mother is monitoring her cell phone” Jensen nodded vigorously “you think you’d be ok with me and Mack coming up to crash your thanksgiving? I guessed you’d be going to Jared’s for Christmas so we thought we’d come up here. Say we were going to my mom’s or something”. 

“Won’t mom be mad?” Jared couldn’t believe Jensen actually gave a crap about the woman who threw him out of his own house without a second thought. It was just typical Jensen, caring about people even through all the shit. He put on a tough front and didn’t take any shit from anybody but inside he was the sweetest guy and just needed to be loved. Jared would make sure he loved him enough to fill the gap his mother made. 

“Son she threw you out of your own house, I couldn’t give a damn” Jared knew there was a reason he always kind of liked Ackles, even if he was pretty scary. 

“You’re leaving her?” 

“I’m going to work on her, try and get her to accept you but if it comes to graduation and she still hasn’t made an effort then I’m going to be looking into a divorce. I love her but I can’t stand by her if she won’t even try to accept her own son. You’re more important” he hugged Jensen once more before hugging Jared too “I’m booked in a hotel for the night, what have I got to do to get my son’s to take me out for dinner?”

\----xxx----

Jensen was just about ready to pinch himself as he lay in Jared’s arms that night. They’d gone out for a great dinner which Alan had offered to pay for as a late wedding present and had promised to meet up for breakfast in the morning before classes and Alan’s flight home. He also had a way to contact Mack too now that they were apart and had her love and support along with his dad’s. It was sad to think his mom and brother could be so judgemental but at this point he was willing to take all he could get. 

He was lying with his back on Jared’s chest with Jared’s strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. Jensen had never felt safer than he did in Jared’s arms and he was over six foot tall himself, it was hard to believe one man could bring him so much comfort. He couldn’t help smiling as Jared nuzzled into his neck and showered it with kisses. “I love you” Jared whispered and it hurt that Jensen couldn’t say it back because he really _did_ love Jared but he was waiting for the perfect moment to say it. Deep down Jensen was just a big romantic at heart and he’d happily take the torment from his friends for being soppy because he knew Jared was as much of a romantic as he was. Jensen prayed he’d be able to make Jared as happy as he made him. “You’re thinking too loud” Jensen felt the curve of Jared’s lips on his neck as he smiled “what’s on that complex little mind of yours?” 

“It’s just been a big day” he smiled and gently ran his fingers along Jared’s arms, not even caring that they were covered in fine hairs instead of being smooth like a girls arms would be. “First day of the semester, then I find out about Danneel and Chad and then my dad comes here to tell me he still loves me. Then to top it off I’m lying in your arms just soaking up your warmth”. Jared lifted his left hand slightly and entwined it with Jensen’s, making sure that their rings were touching. It was a simple gesture but it spoke volumes. 

“I can’t think of a better way to end the day” he placed another kiss behind Jensen’s ear. “When you say Danneel and Chad…” 

“They’re together… like… _together_ , together”.

“Eww” Jared made a show of shivering with distaste at that thought.

“I know right” he grinned and settled back into Jared “I think we should get some sleep”. He felt Jared nod but it was a few moments before either of them moved to switch off the light and settle down under the covers. Jensen turned to face Jared, placed a hand on his chest and kissed him, slow and deep. “Night Jay”. 

“Night Jen” they traded lazy kisses for a long time and eventually settled to try and sleep. It was then that Jensen remembered what he’d said to Jared the night they went further than flimsy hand jobs. He wanted all of Jared, he wanted to be Jared’s, in every sense of the word. 

They had been silent for so long that Jensen wasn’t even sure Jared was still awake, only the sounds of their shallow breathing filled the room. “Jay” he whispered softly, placing a gentle kiss on his collar bone. 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m ready to… you know…” he took a deep breath and tried to steady his voice “I want to go all the way with you, have you every way I can. If you want me that is”.

Jared shifted his position slightly and turned to look down at Jensen “yeah?” he whispered, sounding hopeful. 

“Yeah. You do want me don’t you Jay?” he couldn’t help it as his brothers words settled in the back of his mind, just an easy lay. So what if he was insecure sometimes? He didn’t want to do this and then have it thrown back in his face, Jared wasn’t that type of person, Jensen’s rational side of his brain knew that but it didn’t help to ease the feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Jared moved his finger to Jensen’s chin to tilt his head up slightly so that they were eye to eye. “Jen, you’re the most incredible, amazing and beautiful man I’ve ever met. Of course I want you. I’m just surprised that you want me, you know you’re way out of my league right?” he laughed softly and kissed Jensen with everything he had. Jensen couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as Jared ran his hands over his body. “I’ll get some supplies and then take you out for dinner on Friday night and we can take it from there. Does that sound ok?”

Jensen smiled through the darkness, trust Jared to be so considerate about something like this “that sounds perfect Jay” he kissed him once more before snuggling down into Jared’s chest as arms wrapped around his back, holding him close. Yeah, Jensen could get used to this.

\----xxx----


	10. Better Than Ok

\----xxx----

“So Jensen is ready to have sex”

“Yes”

“And you’re ready to have sex”

“Uh huh”

“But you’re both formerly straight guys and therefore have no freaking idea what to do and you can’t ask any of your friends for help because of the whole fake marriage charade?”

“Yep”

“Have you ever considered that this may be a conversation for you and Jerry Springer?” 

“Har fucking har. I’m serious Ivy I need your help!” 

“Because I’m such a pro on gay sex?” 

For the first time since this whole charade became reality Jared had never wanted more for the girl who knew about them to be Sandy instead of Ivy. Sandy would actually provide some form of help, he was sure of it. As it was, he was stuck on Ivy, he sighed “look I wouldn’t be calling if I wasn’t desperate”.

“Wow I feel loved! I’m coming up to visit you soon and you go ahead and tell me you wouldn’t have called me if you weren’t desperate for advice… you’re really not making me want to help you right now” he could practically see her eye roll over the phone. 

“Ivy, I’m an ex straight guy with a real need for some help which I don’t want to find through porn or Chad, can you _please_ throw a dog a bone here!” 

“You throw Jensen your bone and you’re golden” she retorted. 

Jared decided he wasn’t going to humour her with a response to that. “Please Ivy”. 

“God I feel dirty just talking about this”

“Got to feel better than the humiliation I’m feeling right now” 

“I guess… you’ll need lube and condoms” 

“Yeah I got that it’s just… the… uh… method?” 

Ivy groaned and he was pretty sure she’d buried her head in her hands “oh sweetie you really do need help don’t you?” 

Jared reclined in the armchair he was currently hoping would swallow him whole, no such luck, as Ivy began teaching him everything he needed to know and damn it was a lot to take in and kinda hot to think about. He still couldn’t believe he was learning how to have sex with a guy, from a girl too of all things. Maybe he’d just die of mortification before he had time to humiliate himself further.

\----xxx----

“So Jenny… you, me, Jared, Misha, Sandy and Chad are totally going to go see Chris’s band perform on Friday night at Steve’s place right?” Danneel had her arm looped through Jensen’s as they were walking slowly back to Jensen’s from class and Danneel had been talking nonstop for the last twenty minutes about how Chris’s band were going to put on a gig and it was going to be wonderful and magical. Jensen happened to know it was nothing of the sort, Chris’s gigs usually included a lot of drink and a bar brawl if they were lucky. 

“Sorry my little hag but me and Jared have a date” he smiled to himself in anticipation. Friday was going to be _perfect_. 

“You know you’re supposed to do that _before_ you get married right?” she raised an eyebrow sceptically. 

“We’re a little different to most couples” he grinned, it wasn’t a lie. They were totally different to most couples… most couples actually had a relationship before getting hitched. 

“If I find out you’re just making this up so that you don’t have to spend time with Chad then I’ll whop your ass Jenny boy!” 

“No you won’t, you love me too much. If it makes you feel better then we’ll hit the town Saturday night, I’ll spend a whole evening getting drunk with Chad just to make you happy. Happy?” 

“Very” she beamed up at him before loosening her grip on his arm “speaking of Chad I got to go meet him, some people actually date before they’re married you know” she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and rushed off across the street to catch a cab. 

Jensen usually wouldn’t want to be walking the streets of LA on his own but he was too happy in his own little bubble right now to really consider anything else. He couldn’t hold back the smile that plastered itself to his face as he started heading towards their apartment. _Their_ apartment, the one that he shared with Jared, his boyfriend, husband, hell, his everything. 

His happy little bubble shattered when a petite blonde stood in front of him, apparently appearing out of nowhere, though Jensen was fairly certain he was daydreaming enough that she could have been walking in front of him this whole time. She was wearing a dress that barely covered her ass and a tight hoodie that was zipped up enough to give her cleavage the perfect boost to make them almost blinding. Jensen was gay but come on this was ridiculous, they were just _there_. He reached forward and tugged the zip up, shielding the evil boobs from view and couldn’t help but laugh at the glare Katie gave him for that. 

“What’d you do that for bender boy?” she smiled through the insult, letting Jensen know she was just kidding before tugging the zip back down. 

Jensen frowned and tugged it back up, even higher this time and feeling like a hero for doing so. He wasn’t exactly friends with Katie, she just hung round with Chad sometimes and thus entered their lives. He may have also stared at her chest on more than a hundred occasions, he was just a guy at the end of the day but he was a married man now, she did nothing for him and he could at least shield the world from a wardrobe malfunction waiting to happen, much to the annoyance of the guys surrounding them. “You’re not a slut” he said in way of greeting. 

“You really wanna test that theory?” she grinned wickedly at him and maybe pushed her chest out a little further than necessary and on _shit_ , was she hitting on him?

“You replace that chest with pecs and get some more junk in your trunk and maybe I’ll consider that” he paused, thinking of Jared’s muscular, lean body and how good it feels writing underneath it “but then again probably not, considering I’m married and all”. 

Her brows furrowed at that “come on Jen who are you kidding? I’m not an idiot. You and Jared are best friends, closer than average best friends yeah but still. There is nothing romantic about you two, at least, there wasn’t before the wedding anyway”. _Fuck_ , how the hell was this happening? Katie was so dumb she made Chad look like freaking Einstein and yet she was smart enough to figure this out? No. This wasn’t happening. God this girl was a bitch, how hadn’t he noticed this before? She’s bad news wrapped up into a pretty package, if you want to call her pretty anyways, under layers of makeup and skanky clothes it was hard to tell. 

Jensen’s temper flared “sorry Katie but I’m going to put this as bluntly as I can so that even _you_ can understand it. You got a little too much tits and not enough cock for my liking” he reached forward and tugged the annoying zipper back down “guess I was wrong about you, you _are_ a slut, well done for shooting down in my estimations” he smiled in mock congratulation as her gaze turned fiery. 

“You just let me know when you’re ready to be straight with yourself Jensen, pun totally intended. You’re _not_ gay and _nobody_ turns me down. You’ll regret it if you do” she was smiling sweetly at him now, almost as if she knew something he didn’t. 

He laughed at her, Danneel would wipe the floor with her if she caught wiff of this conversation “I’m quaking in my boots” he continued laughing as he stepped around her and continued his walk home. He knew a good thing when he saw it and Jared was one of those things, he’d never jeopardise that, he was content to walk home back in his own little bubble again, just as soon as he’d had a bitch fit to Danneel about Katie.

\----xxx----

“Jared it wasn’t what it looked like I swear” Katie’s eyes were wide as he approached her, he wouldn’t have believed it himself if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes. Jensen, _his_ Jensen was actually hitting on someone else, a fucking girl too. He should have known Jensen couldn’t handle this, how could he have been so damn stupid? 

“I’m stupid not blind” he grit out, she looked terrified and it was probably for the best “maybe you should wear actual clothes in future instead of pieces of material that barely cover you and you won’t have pissed off husbands to deal with” if this was a guy then he’d have punched them by now. 

“Funny” her scared look turned into a smug smile “Jensen said he liked that”. Maybe he could call Danneel to come kick her ass because if somebody didn’t then he’d be tempted to face the prison charges. He wouldn’t have believed her if he hadn’t seen Jensen with his own eyes, laughing and flirting and he actually tugged down her fucking zipper, who the hell does that if you aren’t trying to sleep with them?! 

“Funny” he retorted “you’re not the one he goes home to every night”.

“Yet” was all she replied before crossing the street and heading into a shopping center, not even waiting for Jared to respond. He almost felt sick, he fucking _loved_ Jensen and this was the thanks he got? 

He didn’t have time to think, he needed to talk to Jensen, or punch him or something, needed to know the truth. If there was somebody who’d know the truth and be willing to tell it then it’d be Danni, he didn’t think, just dialled. 

“Seriously I can’t get two minutes peace? I’m on a date here!” was the answer he got once she picked up.

“Sorry, what does Jensen think about Katie?” probably not the best conversation starter but ah well. 

“Judging by the conversation I just had with him I’d say he’s a big fan” she laughed and Jared was fairly certain there was sarcasm in her voice but he couldn’t be sure “I can’t wait to kick her ass”. _Yeah me too_ Jared thought as he tried to process things. 

“I gotta go” he was going to be sick, actually going to be sick. 

“Jare you ok?” there was suddenly concern in her voice.

“I saw and like I wasn’t sure what I saw but… I can’t believe he’d do this to me” was all Jared managed. 

“Shit Jare. No, no, no, no, no. You got it all…” he hung up before he could hear the rest. He needed to talk to Jensen, right the fuck now.

\----xxx----

Jensen was surprised to find that Jared wasn’t home, his classes had finished earlier than Jensen’s and he usually went straight home to study before having some argument about what to have for dinner but today the apartment was empty. Strange. He felt his cell buzz in his pocket and wasn’t shocked to find that it was off Danneel, probably a random insult.

 **Danneel:** when Jared gets home… duck!

 **Jensen:** the hell are you on about Harris?

 **Danneel:** I can imagine there’s a fist coming your way… I’m trying to get through to him but he won’t answer 

**Jensen:** why? What the hell have I done!? 

**Danneel:** he may have misinterpreted your little interaction with Katie

 **Jensen:** oh fuck.

He didn’t have much time to think about anything else as Jared came storming through the front door. Jensen had seen him pissed many times over the years but this was something else, cold, hard, fury. _Shit_. There wasn’t any time to respond as he was slammed back into the wall, Jared’s hands fisted in his shirt and leaning in dangerously close. At least it wasn’t a fist, there’s always a plus right? There’s never been so much anger in Jared’s eyes, they were on fire but underneath it all Jensen could see, clear as day, hurt. Jared was hurting. 

“Why” was all Jared could manage, his voice breaking as he spoke. 

“Danni gave me a heads up, said you misunderstood what you saw” he spoke softly, not daring to anger Jared further “I can’t stand Katie, you should know that. And I can’t believe you’d think I’d ever choose anyone else over you. You’re worth the world Jare”.

“It’s all words Jen, I should have known this was too good to be true. Falling in love with your best friend and living happily ever after… that doesn’t happen in the real world” there were unshed tears deepening those hazel eyes as they looked down at him. Jensen caught one with his thumb as it graciously caressed the other man’s cheek.

“We’re living proof it does” he whispered. Jared squeezed his eyes shut and backed off, fingers rubbing at his brow before capturing Jensen’s gaze. 

“I can’t lose you Jen”

“You won’t. I’ll fight for you until you don’t want me anymore, I’d never hurt you Jay” he crossed the room and took Jared’s head between his palms, forcing their foreheads together and capturing Jared’s lips in a chaste kiss “I love you” he breathed. 

Jared’s breath stuttered “Y-you love me?” 

He felt tears sliding down his own cheeks but couldn’t help the smile “yeah Jay, so fucking much it scares me”. Jared was smiling then too, seeming to forgive or simply forget Jensen wasn’t sure but those lips were back on his and he couldn’t help giving into them as the kiss deepened. 

They kissed lazily and passionately for several minutes before Jared finally pulled away “I love you too in case I haven’t said it enough”.

“I never get tired of hearing it” Jensen confessed as he pressed his body hard against Jared’s “I want you” he breathed and Jared’s eyes widened almost comically “I don’t want to wait Jare. I told you I love you and, at the risk of sounding like a complete girl, I want to make love with you” he didn’t have time to say much else as Jared pushed him back against the wall, this time for completely different reasons as they began to kiss desperately and hungrily. 

Somewhere between the gasps and frantic kissing they made their way to the bedroom, both falling heavily onto the bed, Jensen couldn’t help the ‘umph’ that escaped him as he was pinned under Jared’s body. He smiled and whispered sorry as he leaned back down to seal their lips together, tongues dancing as they just went deeper and deeper. Grinding together and capturing each other’s moans and gasps with sweet kisses as they quickly discarded their clothes. They’d have time to work out some finesse later but right now all Jensen knew was that he wanted Jared, he wanted him over him, around him, _inside_ him, everything. 

“Do we have any…?” Jensen trailed off into a groan as Jared’s lips closed around a nipple, swirling his tongue around the nub before giving similar attention to the other one, fuck, had they always been that sensitive. 

“Yeah… got some… this morning” Jared said between gasps as he rutted their bodies together before sucking a mark onto Jensen’s neck and trailing kisses further down his chest, over sculpted abs before licking a stripe up the shaft of his swollen cock. _Fuck_ that was heaven. He closed his lips around the head and began to swirl his tongue, dip his head lower and suck Jensen’s brains out. There wasn’t much coherent thought swirling around Jensen’s head right now, heh, something else was swirling around his other head though. 

Jensen almost whimpered as Jared lifted off his body and opened the bedside drawer to pull out a packet of condoms and a bottle of lube, this was really happening. He couldn’t fight the grin on his face as Jared returned his full attention towards him, placing soft kisses to his lips as he gently worked a cold slicked finger inside of him. There was no way of stopping the gasp that escaped him, he was powerless underneath Jared’s attention as sweet nothings were whispered into his ear, words such as ‘so good’ and ‘love you’ and ‘fuck’. 

There really wasn’t much time to think about anything, they’d done the whole fingering thing before, it wasn’t that much of a stretch now that Jensen had got used to it but Jared was up to three now and ready to go further. It just felt so damn good that Jensen couldn’t wait to be filled even more, filled with Jared. “M’ready” he whispered as Jared kissed him deep and hard, clash of tongues almost clumsy as he rolled the condom on. 

“It’s supposed to hurt less if you’re on your front” Jared made an attempt to move him but Jensen shook his head, wrapping his thighs around Jared’s waist and pulling him closer.

“I don’t care” he gasped as Jared’s cock, fuck that was huge, nudged his entrance “I want to see you” he brushed his hands over Jared’s body before settling them on his back, clinging to his shoulders. 

“I love you… god you’re gorgeous” Jared said as he added a heavy amount of lube to his over swelled dick which Jensen was damn certain would never fit inside him. 

“Yeah, I love you too baby” he gasped as Jared pushed forward, past the first tight ring of muscle as Jensen willed himself to relax against the burn and the stretch and fuck he was so full, Jared was literally splitting him in half. The pushing stopped slightly as Jensen allowed himself to adjust, noting that Jared was panting heavily, eyes screwed shut and evening out his own breathing “what’s up with you? Not like you’re being impaled on monster cock” he laughed breathlessly.

Warmth flooded through him as Jared grinned “I just really don’t want this… to be over… before it’s begun”. Jensen reached up and kissed him, showing him love and feeling so damn safe and happy under his touch. It was then that he felt the burn as Jared was finally sank all the way into him. He’d been so distracted he hadn’t even noticed but fuck he felt it now, he was full, too full. He wouldn’t lie and say it felt magical and amazing because it didn’t, it fucking hurt but through the burn and the stretch he could feel the raising levels of pleasure as Jared gently rolled his hips, testing. “I got you” was whispered into a kiss as Jensen nodded slightly, allowing Jared to begin short shallow thrusts. Jensen couldn’t help the moans and _uh_ ’s that escaped him as Jared’s thrusts became harder and deeper, though not faster. This wasn’t about rushing through it, they both wanted to feel it. The angle shifted slightly and the groan that escaped him was downright pornographic as Jared hit his prostate, moving to hit it with every single thrust. 

It was over way too soon for either man’s liking as they collapsed together in a sweaty, sticky heap, both gasping for breath in a tangle on limbs and sheets. Jensen’s mind was blank after experiencing the best orgasm of his life and was still certain he was seeing stars, why the hell haven’t they been doing this all along? He glanced over towards Jared, there were deep nail marks on his shoulders and several bruises along his neck and collar bone yet he looked more beautiful than ever. His floppy hair stuck to his head slightly through the sweat as he reached over the side of the bed and cleaned them both with a discarded t-shirt. He then leaned over and placed a kiss over Jensen’s heart, something that belonged to Jared and would always belong to him. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to take you out for dinner first” Jared finally said once they’d caught their breath and had managed to throw the sheet over their naked bodies. 

“It doesn’t matter Jay, it was perfect” Jensen breathed and nestled down into Jared’s warmth, his head resting on his chest and listening to the steady heartbeat. 

“I’m glad” he pressed a sweet kiss to Jensen’s forehead before sighing contentedly. 

All good things must come to an end though as there was a heavy bang in their apartment as the front door slammed open, they both jumped slightly as Danneel’s voice penetrated their silence. “Don’t kill him!” she screeched and her footsteps thudded closer to their room “you got it all wrong Jared, don’t hurt him! Oh god please be ok Jen!” They both knew they couldn’t get changed fast enough and so instead they dragged the covers up as high as they’d go as Danneel burst through their bedroom door and grinned mischievously. “Ooh, you’re better than ok!” she was smiling, almost beaming at them and Jensen couldn’t fight the flush that coated his cheeks, he buried his head into Jared’s body and groaned. “Very sexy Jenny” she winked at them “I was going to be pissy at you for ruining my date but after walking in on this you can most definitely consider yourselves forgiven” she silenced herself as Chad entered the room, one hand clasped over his eyes, the other reaching out blindly for her, she giggled “don’t you want to see gay love at its finest?” 

“If I have to see either of their naked asses I’ll puke” he grabbed hold of Danneel’s arm before dragging her away “sorry guys” he threw behind him as he closed the door, much quicker than Jensen’s ever seen him move.

Chuckling he relaxed against Jared once more “just perfect”.

\----xxx----


	11. Happy Halloween

\----xxx----

“I’m only here for a couple more days, there’s no way we’re not going out for Halloween! Gather up your posse, dress up and let’s paint the town red!” Ivy declared on the morning of Halloween, the third day she’d been staying with Jared and Jensen. It wasn’t that Jensen didn’t want her here but after the Danneel incident him and Jared weren’t risking having sex while anyone could walk in and well… Jensen really kinda wanted sex, he was still young and horny after all. 

“Seriously Ivy, who the hell says posse?” Jared laughed around a spoonful of cereal “I guess I could give Sandy a call, see if her and Danneel will take you shopping for an outfit”.

Ivy virtually squealed with excitement “thank you Jared!” she rushed over to hug him before helping herself to some juice and heading into the spare bedroom. 

“You pushover” Jensen groaned “I _really_ don’t want to dress up”.

“But I bet you’ll look sexy in a dress Jenny” Jared winked at the glare Jensen sent him. 

“Ass”

“You love me” he teased. 

“You’re lucky I do else you’d be on the floor right now sasquatch” he maybe hugged him a little too tight on the way over to the sink to clear away the dishes but whatever, best get the message across loud and clear. Jensen had never nor would ever tolerate the nickname Jenny. 

“Oh the floor huh?” Jared seemed to consider this before winking “kinky”. 

Jensen couldn’t refrain from rolling his eyes, trust Jared to take a threat and turn it into something else. He continued cleaning the dishes while Jared made a quick phone call to Danneel and Sandy, Sandy had to work today so poor Ivy would be stuck with Danneel. He prayed that they wouldn’t have too much in common and wouldn’t gossip quite so much.

 

However he’d never been a lucky one and couldn’t help groaning as Danneel and Ivy came home that evening, arm in arm laughing about them, nice of Danneel to dive straight into embarrassing stories, including her recent adventure while trying to stop Jared killing Jensen. Apparently there was a God… and he hated Jensen. 

“I swear Ivy it was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen” Danneel was waving her arms around excitedly while holding onto various different bags, dropping one in Jensen’s lap and the other in Jared’s. They both raised their eyebrows at her questioningly “you don’t think we’re the only ones dressing up now do you?” 

“No” Jensen admitted “I was just really hoping you wouldn’t get me a costume”.

“I’m your hag Jen, the only one who actually _can_ get you a costume. Everyone else lost all shopping rights, and Ivy filled in on Sandy’s behalf to get Jared’s” she spoke as if it made some form of sense, must be nice to have that much confidence in yourself. 

Jensen had to laugh when Jared pulled out a surfer outfit and Ivy handed him a small plastic surfboard “that’s perfect” he laughed “you even got the hair for it dude”. Jared was glaring at him but the outfit was just too funny to ignore. 

“Don’t speak too soon Jenny, yours involves eyeliner” Danneel chimed in.

The smile soon disappeared as he looked inside his own bag to find a rocker outfit, complete with black nail varnish and eyeliner. “No” he said simply. 

“I think you’ll look hot” the confusion hit Jensen when he couldn’t find an ounce of a lie in Jared’s words… hm, maybe he could pull this off after all. 

 

No, he definitely could _not_ pull this off, he decided as he stood in the full length mirror in the guest bedroom. Danneel had just painted his nails and fixed his eyeliner, which he’d deny if asked, and he still couldn’t find anything redeeming about the outfit. He just looked… odd. 

“Wow” Jared breathed, coming into view behind him “I ever tell you it’s my fantasy to have sex with a rock god?” 

Jensen turned around to face him. In all honesty, Jared didn’t look much different than he had in Hawaii. It was the crappy out there clothes that he usually wore and this just wasn’t fair! Why did Jensen have to go through the dramatic wardrobe change? However if Jared really did have that fantasy then Jensen was more than happy to comply “into leather huh?” he winked, shucking on his leather Jacket, noticing Jared eyeing him appraisingly. 

“You know I’m being deadly serious when I say how fucking hot you look right?” Jared was virtually gaping at him and Jensen prided himself with that, he’d never felt like a hot guy before, even if everyone said otherwise. 

“You’re not too bad yourself surfer boy” he winked and leaned forward to kiss Jared, tongues sliding together as naturally as ever and Jensen almost lost himself. Until he heard an overly pronounced coughing noise behind them, they broke apart slowly, turning to see Ivy grinning at them, dressed in a hippy outfit (which really wasn’t much of an outfit because she looked like a hippy all the damn time) and Danneel was stood behind her… wearing a piece of black fabric and a headband with ears on it. “Ah Danni” he eyed her tiny fame in the impossibly small dress “I see you’re going as a slut”.

“I’m a cat you jackass!” she smacked him around the head “you can’t call me a slut when you’re wearing more make up than me Jenny! Besides, I can’t be a slut when I’m in a committed relationship” she beamed at the words and Jensen couldn’t help but feel a strange feeling of ‘like’ towards Chad. 

“Chad and committed really don’t seem to mix” he said instead, because, yeah, Jensen was a dick with no brain to mouth filter sometimes. 

“You just don’t know him like I do, he’s actually really great” she replied earnestly before looping her arm through Ivy’s and heading towards the door “he called from his car, he’s waiting outside”.

\----xxx----

The whole fifteen minute car ride had been filled with Chad & Chris’s laughter at Jensen’s outfit, Chad then got bored and started drooling over Danneel but Chris had come without a date and therefore continued to laugh at Jensen for a further twenty minutes before Jensen handed him twenty dollars and told him to fuck off to the bar. Jared only received a smirk which caused him to also receive a glare from Jensen, even though it was hardly Jared’s fault. 

“Don’t pout baby” Jared slurred as he wrapped his arms around Jensen, pulling him closer to his drunken form “they just don’t understand how sexy you are” he planted a wet kiss on Jensen’s cheek and wiped his thumb underneath Jensen’s eye, catching the smeared eyeliner. 

“M’not pouting” Jensen replied, trying to cover up the fact that he was very much pouting. 

“You are babe. You go all cute when you pout. Makes me all hot” he grinned against Jensen’s ear before pressing his body firmly against him “and hard”. 

Jensen swallowed, the thrum of alcohol amplifying just how damn horny he was right now “fuck Jay, can’t we kick Ivy out for the night? Cause I need you. Right the fuck now” he breathed and twisted in Jared’s arms, tangling himself up in the embrace and getting rewarded with a passionate kiss. 

“Can’t kick her out” Jared replied regretfully “this place has a bathroom though” he winked “a bit of al fresco is healthy”.

“I’m really trying hard on thinking why this is a bad idea” Jensen answered, taking Jared’s hand in his and dragging him towards the bathroom “but I’m coming up short”. 

Jared snorted “that’s ‘cause you are short” he clearly found himself funny as Jensen glared up at him.

“Do you want me to leave you hanging? Cause I swear I will Jay” he threatened. 

“Nah” Jared replied as he cupped the rather obvious bulge in Jensen’s jeans causing him to groan softly “something tells me you won’t be turning me down any time soon”. 

They raced into the nearest cubicle, sealing themselves inside and not really checking the bathroom was empty before they were all over each other, breathy little gasps and moans captured by deep kisses and hushed whispers. Jensen took a moment to assess the hygiene of the cubicle. Luckily the place was pretty clean and actually had no graffiti on the walls so Jensen decided he wasn’t going to catch something and allowed Jared to manhandle him into a better position. 

Jensen’s hands were curled over the door of the cubicle with Jared pressed up hard behind him, panting heavily against his neck as he rocked into him hard and slow, punctuating every thrust so that it hit that sweet spot inside Jensen every single time. They were oblivious to their surroundings, couldn’t care less about being quiet. There could be an earthquake right now and Jensen doubts he would have noticed. 

It wasn’t the most romantic of settings but it was still them and that’s what mattered, as they came down all Jensen could think of was how did he get so lucky? That was when a flash went off above their heads followed by giggles and squeals, blinking rapidly and yanking the door open Jensen gaped at Danneel and Ivy crowded around a camera. _Seriously?!_ Jensen felt like he was dealing with two out of control children. 

“You’re so right!” Ivy exclaimed “they are fucking hot together”.

Jensen and Jared groaned in unison, shutting themselves back in the cubicle as they organised their clothing. “How did you even get in here?” Jensen grumbled at them once they emerged a little while later. They virtually ignored him as they inspected the picture from different angles.

“Through the door” Danneel answered, as if Jensen was stupid.

“No shit” he deadpanned “this is the men’s room!” 

“Is it?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Uh…” Jensen looked around and noticed a distinct lack of urinals “well damn”. Jared laughed behind him, throwing an arm around his shoulder and placing an open mouthed kiss underneath his earlobe. “Shit Jay”.

“How the hell do you two even have it in you?” Danneel asked “Chad can never get it up for round two and Jared’s practically humping your leg after fucking you so senseless you didn’t realise you walked into a girls bathroom. This isn’t fair!” 

Jensen groaned and it wasn’t from pleasure “God Danni! T.M.Fucking.I!” 

“You wanna see the picture?” she winked “it’s pretty hot”

Jensen _really_ didn’t but he grabbed for the camera anyway and he had to admit, it was pretty fucking hot. It was at a funny angle and you couldn’t see much past their clothed torsos. Jensen was pressed up hard against the door, his face turned to the side where Jared was mouthing at the base of his neck. They both looked breathless and satisfied. His dick gave a limp twitch at the image and he caught Jared’s light groan behind him from glancing at it over his shoulder. 

Danneel yanked it back before he had chance to inspect the image further causing Jensen to raise an eyebrow at her in question “I ain’t letting you delete it” she declared.

Jensen was about to open his mouth before Jared interrupted “actually… could we get a copy” he grinned, still mouthing at Jensen’s neck.

“I think I actually need sunscreen from the hotness” Danneel stated just as a woman entered the bathroom, screaming when she saw the young men in the room and running out of the door “oops” Danni grinned “guess she didn’t appreciate it as much as we did” she grabbed them both by the wrist and led them back to the main room, Jensen stumbling slightly under Jared’s drunken weight behind him. 

They found the table their friends were seated at and Jared grabbed Jensen’s wrist before he could sit down, pulling him back slightly “I think we should tell them” he said in a hushed voice.

“Tell them what?” Jensen scraped his mind, desperately trying to think of any secret they had. 

“About us, why we got married. The real reason”.

Jensen knew Jared was drunk but that was ridiculous “why the hell would we do that?”

“Because Jen… I love you and I plan on spending the rest of my life showing you just how much. I think we owe our friends the truth because some day I want to marry you all over again, do it real this time. Head up to Canada or something and have a real wedding with our friends and families and I think they deserve to know the truth”.

He could kind of see the logic in Jared’s words, though mostly he was too caught up on the idea that Jared wanted to marry him again. “Um… ok”.

Jared flashed him the Padalecki grin, dimples practically glowing as he led them to the table where Danneel was showing Chad the camera. Jensen would have been mortified but the fact that Chad screamed like a girl and covered his eyes, declaring that he was scarred for life was just too hilarious to really care. What he was a little mortified with however was Ivy getting pretty close with Misha, they would be a match made in heaven and Jensen almost feared the consequences. The world did not need a female equivalent of Misha Collins. 

“Guys” Jared said over the music leaning in towards the center of the table, everyone followed suit so that they could hear “Jensen and I have something we want to tell you”.

“Oh god you’re pregnant!” Danneel grinned at Jensen.

“Go fuck yourself” Jensen snorted.

“No” Jared laughed “I’m not _that_ magical in bed” he paused and considered “hmm, I guess I am”

“Get to the point J-Pad” Chad tried desperately to move the conversation onto anything that wasn’t his best friend having sex. 

“Well Jensen and I… we haven’t actually been together for three years” everyone at the table furrowed their brows in confusion, except for Ivy who gave him a knowing smile and a thumbs up. Jensen would have to remember to ask Jared about that later. 

“Eh?” was all Chad could manage.

“Well when you got us kicked out of housing the only ones left were the ones for married couples and so we decided to get married, we didn’t actually start a relationship until after our wedding. So. Uh. Surprise?” Jared blushed slightly as the words washed over their friends and Jensen buried his head in Jared’s shoulder, waiting for an outburst.

However the only outburst they did receive was one of laugher as everyone burst into fits of giggles. “Yeah right!” Danneel laughed even harder “we all have eyes, there’s no way in hell you guys haven’t been fucking this whole time” she laughed even more at Jared and Jensen’s puzzled stares. “Hell, I wouldn’t be shocked if you took each other’s virginities! You’ve probably been together ever since you knew what a dick was for”.

Misha also chimed in with a comment of his own “seriously guys, that was the best thing you could come up with?” he laughed “you guys suck at making believable stories, you know that right? Remind me to never ask you to lie for me”.

“But it’s true…” Jensen added, still confused as hell. 

“Come on Jensen, nobody is that bowlegged naturally” Chad laughed along with the others who all seemed to agree with him. 

“Happy now?” Jensen glared at Jared who was looking at him lovingly. 

“Actually…” he leant down and placed the softest of kisses against Jensen’s lips before whispering “I’ve never been happier”.

\----xxx----


	12. Epilogue

\----xxx----

“Wow” Jensen breathed as Jared collapsed on top of him, panting heavily. “That was…” he grasped for words but his brain wasn’t up for supplying any.

“Wow” Jared finished for him. 

It was their one year anniversary since their marriage and they’d celebrated by going to Hawaii again. They were staying in the same hotel but had a smaller room along the beachfront. On the night of their anniversary they’d gone out for a meal to a nice restaurant, had taken a moonlit walk along the beach which inspired Jared to think he could somehow fit on Jensen’s back as he struggled to give him a piggy back and had ended up with them slowly and passionately making love in their huge king size bed.

“I love you” Jensen breathed into Jared’s mouth as he captured a kiss. 

“I love you too babe” Jared replied, kissing him once more and cupping his cheek, stroking his thumb across a scatter of golden freckles “so damn much”.

They’d been through a lot in the past year, especially Jensen. His mother still had refused to acknowledge his existence and his brother blamed him for their father filing for divorce, stating that Jensen better pray they never met again. Mackenzie and his father however had been nothing but support, assuring him that it wasn’t his fault and growing closer as they moved out to LA as there was nothing tying them to Texas anymore. It had been an emotional rollercoaster for Jensen and Jared had been his rock all the way through it, he still ran of course, instincts like that didn’t just go away, but it was always Jared who he ran to. It didn’t mean it was smooth sailing for them, they had their disagreements and blazing rows but Jensen still found himself running towards Jared instead of away from him. 

It was as if he was falling in love over and over every single day and he was almost dizzy from the happiness he felt whenever he looked at the dimpled floppy haired giant who stole his heart and never looked back. Jared also felt the same of course. Who’d have known that he’d end up falling for his best friend? The green eyed, gorgeous young man with the legs that bowed invitingly for him, almost as if he was made to entice Jared his whole life. That same man was also an annoying little bitch when he wanted to be but that didn’t stop him loving him, just as Jensen never stopped loving Jared’s hyperactive nature and overly loving qualities. Jensen even overlooked the past that Jared was a hugger, always had been. Once Jensen had declared that it was heavily annoying but now he thrived from all of Jared’s attention. They were different in so many ways but it just drew them closer together, every move bringing them back to each other if they strayed too far. 

They had no idea what the future would hold for them now that they’d graduated college, both of them had their degrees and were ready to face the world. Jared considered working for his father but that would require going back to Texas and no matter what Jensen says Jared would never take him back there, that’s where his family broke apart and there’s no way Jared’s letting him live where there are bad memories. LA is where they fell in love, where they made a home and so LA is where they’ll stay. Jensen on the other hand had been offered a job at a local bar owned by Jeff, who had moved over to LA with Ivy who was now living with Misha. Jeff had insisted he’d been moving for a better business opportunity but they all knew it was so he could keep an eye on Ivy who they later discovered was his sister. They were great friends but Jared had to admit that the world was a scarier place now that Danneel had a sidekick. 

What made the world even scarier was that Danneel was now engaged to Chad, which was almost as crazy as marrying your best friend and discovering you’re gay for them… only… crazier and downright impossible but it was true. At first everyone suspected Chad had knocked her up, but with her constantly going on nights out and no appearance of any baby bump the shocking realisation hit them. Chad had finally found someone he wanted to stay faithful to and that was pretty special, Jared was happy for them, even if Danneel still tried to catch him and Jensen having sex on a regular basis. 

Everything was great. They had great friends, mostly great family and an incredibly great future ahead of them. Jared couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life making Jensen fall in love with him over and over. There was just one more thing Jared wanted to do right now. He kissed Jensen gently as the man’s eyelids were slowly dropping closed, exhaustion finally hitting him. “Hey Jen?” he said softly.

“Hmm?” was the half asleep reply he got. 

“Think you could sit up? I kinda need to ask you something” Jared was feeling a little shy and couldn’t help blushing slightly. 

Jensen groaned “you’re a pain in my ass Ackles”. Jared smiled at the name and sat next to Jensen as he tried with great effort to manoeuvre himself into a sitting position, wincing slightly “quite a literal pain in my ass”. 

Jared smiled sheepishly “sorry” he whispered, leaning over and kissing Jensen’s forehead in apology. 

“So what did you want to ask me? Now you’ve gone and woke me up” Jensen said around a yawn.

“Well” Jared took a deep breath and stood up, ignoring the fact they were both naked he dragged Jensen out of bed and stood in front of him before dropping down on one knee. 

“Jare?” was all Jensen could manage, clear question on the movement. 

“Jensen Ross Ackles” he started, smiling as Jensen dipped his eyes closer to the floor in a blush before meeting Jared's eyes once more. “I love you so damn much, more and more every day if that’s even possible. A lot of couples get weaker over time but not us, we get stronger and that’s something pretty incredible. I know that we’ve technically only been together a year but I feel like I’ve loved you my whole life, you’ve been my best friend since before we could talk. Movies are made out of love as strong as ours and I think that’s something special and I really wish I’d had the chance to do this right the first time but I’m doing it right now. If you’ll let me anyway” he paused to take another breath, he was babbling and he knew it “I guess what I’m trying to say is… Jensen Ross Ackles… will you marry me? Again?” 

He didn’t have chance to wait for a reply as Jensen dragged him to his feet and flung himself into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and letting Jared hold him up. It reminded him of the first time he’d said ‘I love you’ and that made him smile even more as he held Jensen in his arms kissing him deeply. Jensen pulled back, staring into Jared’s eyes, his own green ones were mossy and watery “did you even have to ask!? Of course I will!” he leant forward to kiss him again quickly before pulling back once more “I love you so much Jare, I’d be honoured to marry you again”. 

Things weren’t perfect, but damn they were close and that was enough for Jared to carry Jensen back towards the bed and lay him down gently. Worshipping his body with kisses and being rewarded with pretty much the same treatment as Jensen pushed him onto his back and took time mapping out the familiar body with his tongue. Jared would never tire of this. Ever. 

 

The next morning Jared woke up to a sleep rustled Jensen who was wearing an expression that could only be described as grumpy. He laughed as Jensen pouted “what’s the matter baby” he flicked his pouty bottom lip, causing Jensen to try biting his finger. 

“It’s too sunny in here, I can’t sleep” he stuck his bottom lip out even further. 

“Do you need coffee baby” Jared couldn’t help the patronising tone, grinning softly. 

Jensen nodded “need it Jare”.

“Mm there’s a nice flashback to last night”. 

Jensen scoffed at that and rolled his eyes “totally ruined my attempt at a sympathy coffee”

“When do I ever get you a sympathy coffee?” 

“You don’t and it’s about time you did!” Jensen seemed pleased with himself at that answer.

“And why should I do that?” 

“Because you love me" Jensen stated "because you’re my roommate, my best friend, my boyfriend, my husband, my lover and you’re marrying me all over again” Jensen practically beamed at the words. 

“Yeah” Jared laughed softly and flashed his dimples “I am”.

 

**The End**

 

_Oh my god! 50,000+ words! *faints* how the hell did I ever manage that?! I’m so unbelievably happy and proud that I finished my first ever fanfic! It’s exciting :D_

 

This is part of a series that will possibly be a trilogy so keep your eyes out for ‘I Now Pronounce You Jared and Jensen… Again!’ **coming soon!!**


End file.
